From Hell to Heaven and Back Again Re-titled Expanded
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: My entry in the Secrets and Lies contest. Originally titled He Sent me to Heaven after Six Months of Hell. After spending six months in hell in the Middle East, Bella Swan on her way home to the waiting arms of her fiance'. On the flight home, the handsome passenger across the aisle brought her out of her emotional hell, and she feels she's now in heaven. Originally a One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**\- Penname: Latreasem1**

 **\- Title: He Sent me to Heaven after Six months of Hell**

 **\- Summary: After spending six months in hell in the Middle East, Bella Swan on her way home to the waiting arms of her fiance'. On the flight home, the handsome passenger across the aisle brought her out of her emotional hell, and she feels she's now in heaven. But will finding out who he is, send her back to Hell? AU/AH**

 **\- Pairing: Jasper/Bella/Carlisle**

 **\- Rating: M**

 **\- Word Count: 14,303**

 **\- DISCLAIMER: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is** **intended.**

* * *

This was the longest assignment I've ever been on. I've been filming a documentary in Abu Dhabi for the last six months about the abuse of young children used as jockeys in camel races for the entertainment of wealthy men. It has been a grueling 6 months. My emotions are entirely shot to hell, and I don't think I've ever cried so much in my entire life. The whole experience was emotionally hellish, and I didn't know how to get myself out of that headspace.

There was no way I could sit through a regular commercial flight on my way home. So, I ponied up the extra money to upgrade my ticket to a private first class suite on the plane. This was just what I needed to decompress before arriving back in the states. My fiancé Jasper was waiting for me, and I was definitely looking forward to being back home again. Jasper was the one who actually brought this story to my attention. He has invaluable knowledge of the region after having done three consecutive tours in Iraq. Once when he was on leave, he'd gone to the UAE for his R & R and became a first-hand witness to various atrocities. When I pitched the story to my bosses at HBO, I didn't expect to be the producer on this project. This would be my first shot at the helm of a major production. Naturally, I jumped at the chance. But, of course, I told them that I needed to discuss it with my fiancé first.

"Bella, Darlin' I understand that this is a great opportunity for you. But I want you to understand what you're gonna be getting yourself into, honey. You're going to see things that will shake you to your core,"

Bella leaned into the conversation, listening with great intent as Jasper continued to explain the ground truth about life in the Middle East.

"And please don't forget, we're not talking about a country that gives any consideration whatsoever to the rights of women in any way, shape or form. You need to get used to the fact that you'll be treated like what we'd probably consider second-class citizen status. As a woman, you'll need to cover yourself from head to toe. Hair, ankles and wrists included."

A sly grin played briefly across Jasper's face as he made his next comments: "If I'm honest here, I'd have to say, I'm pretty grateful that you're not going to be on display. I mean, it's not like I want them worshiping this gorgeous body of yours." He grinned, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. I just giggled and swatted him playfully on the chest.

"But seriously, Bella, I'm not here trying to tell you what you can or cannot do, baby. I love you. You waited for me, and that's pretty major. And, now that I'm back - I don't ever want to be without you. So, if something were to happen to you over there, I already know that I wouldn't be able to hold it together. I was only able to hold on over there because I knew what I was fightin' for and that once I was done, I had a reason to come back from hell because you were here. I'm willing to wait a little longer if that's what it takes, but once you get back, I want to put a ring on it, and make you mine for the rest of our lives."

We made love the rest of the night. But, that was 6 months ago. I mean, not only was I just plain horny as hell, but I was also an emotional wreck.

The night before my flight, instead of staying in the correspondent's apartment, as I had for the last 6 months - I checked into a gorgeous 5-star hotel. All I wanted was to soak my weary bones in a bubble bath until my skin looked like a prune. I sat there until my fluffy, comforting bubbles disappeared and cried like a baby. This was the first time I'd ever really let my emotions go. I was quite conscious of not wanting to show any signs of 'female weakness' as I navigated my way through this virulently male society. I felt the need to prove that I deserved to be there, so I sucked it up without complaint.

I hadn't been sleeping well, and if it weren't for that long hot bath, the Michelin Star dinner and sumptuous breakfast the next morning - the entire hotel experience would have been a waste of time and money. So here I was once again and thankfully for the last time, covering myself from head to toe. But this time, I treated myself to a few things. First, a light and airy linen maxi halter dress, and a beautiful open weave cotton lace cardigan that I could button up to the neck, for my trip to the airport. I covered my hair with a light linen scarf and hid behind chunky sunglasses. I have to admit, I did feel somewhat glamorous in this outfit. But, once I had boarded the plane, and was safely ensconced in my private first-class suite, I was going to shed the jacket and scarf. Once, we reached New York, I was going to ditch the entire get up. I mean it. I never wanted to lay eyes on that shit ever again. Not ever.

After being escorted by the flight attendant to my suite, I realized that my splurge was money well spent. I give myself a few moments before takeoff to get acquainted with my suite before buckling into my seat for the next leg of my flight.

There's a short layover in Dubai but, we're not required to disembark the plane. I'm returning from the lounge with a glass of freshly squeezed juice for breakfast when the Flight attendant escorts a very handsome older gentleman to the pod across the aisle from me. He was wearing a very sharp business suit, accompanied by a neatly pressed dress shirt with what looked to be an expensive gold necktie. A pocket square sat neatly in his breast pocket and his well-coiffed hair shined like spun gold, with slight greying at the temples.

"Good Morning Madam," he said in a fading British accent

"Good Day to you sir," I responded with a slight nod. His eyes lit up, and he gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I could tell he was an older gentleman, but there was no way to guess by how much. He was a good-looking man and by all accounts, kept himself immaculately groomed.

"So, you are an American?" He added, with a smile. But then, his face took on a curious look.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you do look awfully familiar, might I know you from somewhere?" He asked. It was always very awkward for me when someone recognized me. It wasn't like I was famous, I had only written a couple of books, one of which could be considered a seedy romance novel. Which honestly is how most people recognized me. The other tome was a volume about Native American Oral History. Then, of course - there were the small documentary film projects that I'd done.

"Well, I'm not sure, I have done some documentary films," I told him. But he was now looking through his messenger bag and of all things he pulled out the romance novel that I wrote under the pen name Belle Blackswan. He then turned to me with a smile.

"Is this you?" He asks, pointing to the hardcover book. I'm absolutely blushing, now. Probably beet red, at that. Of all the work I've done, it seems like the one book that I wrote in college was going to be my legacy in the literary world.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, darling. Believe it or not - I happen to have a penchant for erotic romance novels. It is without question a guilty pleasure that I wholeheartedly indulge as often as possible. Though reading your work was definitely one of my favorite vices," He told me, with a blush of his own.

"And I have to tell you, this one is quite good as such things go. I must admit it's one of my go-to's when on long, lonely nights. I'm not into porn, per se, but give me a good erotic novel, and I'm a goner." This revelation made me laugh out loud.

"Oh, so you find it amusing, that a man of my age would go for a young adult sex novel?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, actually, I do. But, to each his own I guess." I shrug. "I suppose I should thank you for buying my book," I told him. His smile then faded.

"Oh, well I didn't buy it, I sort of stole it from my youngest daughter. She's who you should really be thanking for stoking my curiosity and feeding my guilty pleasure. One day I saw this book laying on the floor next to her while she was sleeping on the sofa, and I picked it up to have a look at the dust jacket. After skimming through it once or twice, I found that I couldn't put it down. Now, every time I visit, I sort of "borrow" another of her books. Unfortunately, I don't think I can go into a bookstore and put the book on the counter to have the clerk give me _that_ look." He said. Now I was laughing uncontrollably. I just pictured the scene playing out in my head when it came to me that I hadn't laughed in 6 months.

"Well, Mr…" I said holding out my hand to take his.

"Dr. Cullen actually, but please call me Carlisle." He said taking my hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. I blushed and was swooning like a lovesick teenager.

"Well then, Carlisle, I want to thank you for reading my book. But mostly I'd like to thank you for lifting my spirits. I've been on a challenging and emotionally arduous assignment for the last 6 months, and while speaking with you, I realized I haven't laughed or smiled about anything in months. I'm just about sure that I've spent much more for this first class suite than I should have, but with everything that I'm processing I just couldn't stand to sit among everyday passengers with all that emotional energy bouncing around the cabin." I told him.

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry. It's a shame no one has seen that beautiful smile in that long, but I am honored you chose to share it with me." Oh my god, the suave bastard, he had me smiling and blushing all over again.

"Well, If you'll excuse me, Carlisle, I'm going to have breakfast then I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. Unfortunately, I didn't get as much sleep last night as I would have wished." I told him.

"Oh, that is a shame. If you'd like, I could give you a little something to help you sleep. I am a doctor after all." He told me.

"I'll keep that in mind. But let me try on my own first thank you," I told him. I then went into my pod and closed the partition.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is** **intended.**

* * *

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

I saw the sadness in her eyes the moment I walked in. She was such a beautiful young woman to be so sad. Then I recognized her. I thought I was wrong, then I pulled out the book I'd been reading. The one that I'd stolen from Alice on my last visit. While I did very much enjoy her book, it was the young woman in the picture that caught my eye. This old man had a genuine celebrity crush over a young college student.

I didn't realize the book was a few years old, 3-5 years at the most because the goddess now standing before me seemed much more than that 21-year-old girl. I was sitting in the chair in my pod enjoying a mimosa, and listening to my iPod while going over a few files when I suddenly heard the woman across from me becoming fretful in her sleep. She let out a strangled scream, and the flight attendant came to check on her to suss out if there was anything amiss. I told her that I thought the young lady was having a nightmare. I then informed her that I was a doctor and, If she'd open the partition, I could probably be of some assistance. The attendant went back to release the emergency latch to the pod, and the partition slid open.

"Ms. Blackswan?" I called out to her, as I crossed the aisle going over to lightly shake her by her shoulders. She awakened with a start as she sat up with another scream stuck in her throat. "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH, GOD!" She cried out, panting to catch her breath.

After she looked at me and recognized who I was, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"It's okay sweetheart, it was just a dream," I whispered rubbing soothing circles between her shoulders, hoping she would calm down and be able to catch her breath. I felt her stiffen, then she pulled away and began to wipe away her tears. She seemed a bit embarrassed and tried to hide behind her hair. I turned and saw several passengers peering in to gawk at what was going on. By then, I'd pulled myself to my feet to address the clamor.

"Please, everyone - I'm a doctor, I will be seeing to the young lady. Please go back to your suites now. We're very sorry to have disturbed you, but please allow her some privacy," everyone started to disperse and went back to their suites. Then, the first class cabin manager appeared to address me personally.

"Dr. Cullen, is there anything I can get for you?" She asked.

"Yes, a cool cloth for her head would be greatly appreciated," I told her.

She nodded and went back to her station. She returned a few short moments later to offer a cold, damp towel, which I graciously accepted. When I arrived back in her pod, the young woman was sitting on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them as she rocked back and forth. I reached out cautiously to swipe her neck and then her forehead.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you." She said as the tears began to fall once again.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just concerned for you, my dear. Looks like you were having a very intense nightmare."

"That's just it, yes it was a nightmare, but this is very, very real, and I can't get the images out of my mind," I put my arms around her, and she began to cry on my shoulder. She then started telling me about the atrocities she had witnessed during her assignment in the UAE. She's seen a myriad of horrors against young boys - some stolen, some sold into slavery by their families for the money, as camel jockeys. Some of the horror stories were recounted by the survivors. When she closed her eyes, she could see the faces of these boys haunting her. I offered again to give her something to help her sleep.

"No, Carlisle, I don't want to go back to sleep right now. Do you mind, will you just sit and talk to me for a little while? It might help me take my mind off things," she asked. How could anyone deny such a request from those beautiful brown eyes?

"Ms. Blackswan, it would be my pleasure," I told her.

"Bella, well Isabella, but I prefer Bella, Belle Blackswan is just the pen name I used in college. I wrote fanfiction back then. Shortly after, I'd written my first original story and sold it to a publisher. Everyone knew my work as Belle Blackswan, so that's how I sold the book. That is enough about me. Were you on business in Dubai?" she asked.

"Yes, in a way, I'm returning from a tour in Dubai for Doctors Without Borders. But I am going to the United States to visit my children," I told her.

"Oh, I thought I detected a slight British accent," She stated.

"Yes, I am originally from London, I moved to the United States many years ago, when I was a young man, to go to medical school. I married, and my wife and I lived in Boston, New York, and Washington State,"

"Wow, I'm from Washington," She told me.

"Oh really, Seattle?" I asked her.

"No, a tiny town, in the Olympic Peninsula, called Forks. You've probably never heard of it," She told me.

"No, on the contrary, one of the first homes I bought was in Forks. Do you know where the marble and glass house is near the Hoh river?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do, I didn't know anyone still owned that house? It is such a beautiful and elegant house. But it's been empty since I was a child," She told me.

"Oh, Isabella, to hear you say that makes me feel so old," I told her.

"Nonsense Carlisle, as if you didn't know you are a very handsome man, and I would never consider you old. And I'm sure Mrs. Cullen would attest to that," She told me.

"You are most gracious my dear, but alas there is no Mrs. Cullen. My wife died several years ago of cancer." The home there in Forks was her favorite. We'd hoped to return once I retired to live out our final days. It's so peaceful there. But I guess that dream is no more," I told her, the thought made me a little sad.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry for your loss," Bella said and then laid back on the bed.

"Are you tired, I can go…"

"I am tired, but please don't go. Just lay here with me for a moment. Can you stay just until I fall asleep?" She asked with those big eyes that were like pools deep enough to swim in. I have the biggest crush on her, but I know she would never fall for an old fart like me. So I just lay here half off the bed, she then turns on her side with her back flush against the wall, to give me more room.

"So, where do you live now?" She asked me.

"Well, right now, I don't have a permanent home. After Esme died, I couldn't stand to be in anyplace we lived before. My oldest daughter lives in our home in Boston with her husband. Whenever I return from a tour, I usually visit with them, or my younger daughter, who lives in our Penthouse in New York currently. She's a student at NYU. I have another son who is in Dartmouth. He's in medical school. Then there is another son, we adopted, he's in the military, so I don't get to see him much. I hear he's back so this time, I'm going to visit him. Otherwise, I just drift between DwoB tours," I told her. She didn't respond. Our foreheads were the only thing touching, but I noticed she was drifting off to sleep, so I kissed her forehead, and started to get off the bed. But as I do her hand reaches out and strokes my cheek.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," I tell her. She blushes and bites her bottom lip. I take my thumb and pull her plump lip from between her teeth and stroke my thumb across it. I want so much to pull her lip into my mouth. I've not felt this way about a woman since Esme died. As I continue to stroke her lip, I feel her inch closer to me, and finally, I can't take it any longer. I capture her mouth with mine. At first, she is stunned, and I am ready for the slap that is to come, but instead, she relaxes and deepens the kiss. But she pulls away, and I whimper at the loss.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, it's been so long since I've had anyone make me feel like this. I've been isolated in a society where women are nothing, and I had to cover up and not be noticed. The way you look at me makes me feel alive and beautiful," She told me.

"Please, Bella, let me make you feel something other than the pain you've seen. You don't understand, I haven't felt this for a woman in such a long time since my Esme died. If only just this one night." I whispered. She reached over and pushed the button to close and lock the partition before she reached behind her and unties the string to her halter. I unbutton my dress shirt and pull it off, as she begins to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants. I quickly toe out of my shoes, and my pants drop to my ankles. I kick them aside as I am pulling my undershirt over my head. I look down at this woman and wonder what I have done to deserve the attention of such a young, incredibly beautiful woman. I begin to pull the dress down and expose her beautiful ample breast. She continues to pull it down and lifts her ass. I took it completely off her from there. She was wearing the most beautiful black lace thong. After placing the dress neatly on the chair in the corner, I climb onto the bed between her legs that go on for miles. I start with a soft kiss on her lips, which she deepens very quickly, as I then begin to massage one of her perky ample breasts. She arches her back as I pull the nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Oh Carlisle, the foreplay is very nice and all, but what I need right now is for you to make me forget the last six months. Bring me back from hell."

"Then my dear, your wish is my command." I then strip her of her thong. As I pull her thong down, I see her glistening pussy is already wet for me. It is so inviting, without hesitation I flatten out my tongue and I swipe my tongue against her hot core, curling it just as I get to her throbbing clit. She hisses in pleasure.

"SSSSSSSSSS, Yes," She whispers. I smirk as I look up at her through my lashes. I place my finger on my lips, the universal symbol that she will need to remain quiet. She nods her head in understanding. I continue my ministration on her clit with my tongue, and she is now clutching the bedsheet as she writhes beneath me. I use my hand to push her thighs further apart, as well as hold her in place. I can feel and taste her juices as they begin to pour from her core. My engorged cock is throbbing. I place one of her legs over my shoulder and insert two fingers into her dripping wet pussy. My fingers thrust in and out at a rapid pace. She is bucking into the thrust, and I add a third finger and slow the rhythm once her legs start to tremble. I curl my fingers into a come-hither motion, her walls begin to tighten around my fingers, and she grabs the travel pillow and places it over her mouth. There is a muffled scream as she falls over the edge, I won't give her time to come down from her orgasmic high, I strip my boxer briefs and climb back between her legs. After stroking myself a few times, I now position myself looking up at her to make sure this is what she wants.

"Please, Carlisle, I need this. I need you," she whispers.

I capture her mouth with mine and push my tongue through her lips just as I slowly push myself into her warm cavern. The feeling is mindblowing, and I almost come undone at the sensation. As I continue to thrust into her, I think of all the things I want to do to this woman. This is not a fuck, I make slow passionate love to her, as this is what she needs. She needs to be shown she is loved and worshiped, not run over like a sex object, but that she is beautiful and sexy.

I continue to kiss her, moving from her jawline and to her neck, as we move in perfect synchronicity. I feel as though we were made for each other. She caresses my body, as I caress hers. I feel her walls tighten around my cock.

"That's it my beautiful goddess, let it all go, come for me, love." I feel a scream building, and again I plunge my tongue into her mouth only to quiet her scream, though I would like nothing more than to hear her cry my name.

We continue this way for another 30 minutes until I begin to feel her exhaustion, as she has already had three orgasms. I reach my hand between us and pinch her clit.

"Cum with me Isabella," I whisper in her ear, as her walls clamp around my cock once again. She arches her back as she falls over the edge, and another three strokes, and I am following her.

We are now laying here, wrapped around each other, two bodies intertwined, covered in a layer of sweat. I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. I can't bear to let go of her. I know there is a possibility after today, I will never see her again. She's quiet, yet I feel a smile on her face, as her head rests against my chest.

"Isabella…"

"Hmmm" she moans in reply, I chuckle.

"Is New York your final destination, or do you fly onto Washington?"

"No, I live in Los Angeles now. I wanted to be a filmmaker, and I thought LA was the place to be. Now, I fly every other week between New York and LA, for HBO, unless I'm on assignment. Once I get to New York, I have two days in the offices there, before I fly onto LA."

"May I see you again, while you are in New York? Maybe we can have dinner?" I felt her stiffen. I knew my luck would run out. It was too much to ask that it could go further than this.

"Carlisle, I don't want you to think I was using you, because what you've given me today, I will never forget, and I will never forget you, but I'm engaged," she told me.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I would never…I didn't see a ring."

"We decided because of where I was going, and the type of environment I would be subjected to for it to be stolen, or lost. I left it at home. I didn't mean to lead you on." She told me.

"No Isabella, it was my fault. I feel like I took advantage of your vulnerability. I should never have kissed you." I told her.

"Carlisle, you did not take advantage of me. I may have been more open than I would normally have been, but I needed what you gave me at the moment. For the last 6-months, I have been looked down upon, made to feel lesser than, had to cover up and hide. Today is the first time I've been out without my head arms and neck covered. The way you looked at me, made me feel beautiful and desirable. And I needed that." She told me.

"Isabella, you are beautiful and desirable, and your fiancé is a fortunate man, but I don't want this to be the last time I see you. Please, just one dinner." I asked her.

"Yes, but not tonight, I will have dinner with you tomorrow night. I need to try to get a good night sleep before I present my footage to the exec at HBO," She told me.

"Thank you, Isabella."

"Carlisle, If only I'd met you 3 years ago, it may have been different," She told me.

She then got up to use the bathroom, and I notice a tattoo on her lower back. When she comes back, I trace my finger over the tattoo.

"What is that," I ask her

"It's a wolf," She tells me.

"Is this the only tattoo you have?" I ask her She then lifts her long chestnut hair and shows me a tattoo on the back of her neck, just below her nape.

"That's an interesting tattoo, a black swan, your name?" I asked curiously.

"No, my name is Swan. My best friend was killed in a motorcycle accident when I was 18. I felt like it was my fault. I was going through a really rough breakup with my ex-boyfriend. I found these old motorcycles on the side of the road, and my best friend, Jacob Black, was an excellent mechanic. I purchased the parts, and he fixed them. After they were complete, he took us out to teach me to ride. I had gotten pretty good, but then I lost control and crashed into him, sending him flying into a boulder, and he hit his head and was killed. I got that tattoo as a reminder of him. When I started pouring all of my feelings into writing, I used black swan as my pen name.

Jake was from the Quileute reservation. After he died, I started spending a lot of time there with his dad because I missed him so much. I started attending the bonfires and hearing the oral legends. Their tribe is represented by a great spirit warrior, the wolf. That's when I got the one on my back. When I did my master's thesis, it was on the Native American Oral Legends," she then went to her messenger bag and pulled out a book and handed it to me. I turned it over and looked at the back. Her beautiful smiling face on the dust jacket made me smile.

"May I keep this?" I asked. She gave me a straightforward nod.

"Thank you, Isabella, I will cherish it always."

"Now I will let you get some rest. I can still get you that sedative if you like," I tell her as I put on my pants and shirt.

"Yes, I think I may need it, Thank you." I go back to my suite and get my medical bag, I come back and prepare a mild sedative in a syringe. She has now put on the complimentary pajamas the airline provides.

"This should help you sleep soundly, but I would like you to keep the door open, so I may check on you," I told her, as she got settled into bed. I gave her the shot and kissed her chastely on the lips and then again on her forehead.

"Sleep well love," I told her and went back to my suite.

Once back in my suite, I took out my laptop, and I sent some emails. I then left my suite briefly to go to the lounge for a cocktail, knowing Isabella would sleep for the remainder of the flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA'S POV**

I was awakened by a soft kiss on the lips, and a warm hand stroking my cheek. At first, I thought I was back home with my Jasper, but somehow I knew I wasn't. But I couldn't for the life of me, bring myself out of sleep, and for a brief moment thought I was being molested by one of those vile men in Abu Dhabi and started to panic. But then I heard his smooth velvet voice and that charming British accent.

"Sssssh, I'm here love, you need to wake up darling. The plane will be landing in about an hour." I open my eyes, to a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at me.

"You need to get up, shower, and get dress so we can disembark Isabella," The way he says my name sends chills down my spine. I have never like my name. My dad and Jake always called me Bells. Most of my friends just called me Bella as that is the name I always give. But to hear this wonderfully good-looking man, as my name falls from his lips, is purely orgasmic. I try to sit up, but my head is swimming. I then remember that Carlisle gave me something to help me sleep.

"I don't think I can…" Carlisle then holds up a finger to interrupt me. He goes into my spa/shower and starts the water. He then goes to his pod and comes back with a garment bag. After pressing the button to close my suite door, he strips. I quirk an eyebrow as I brace myself on my elbows. His muscles flex on his lean muscular body. I lick my lips as I watch. He gives me a sexy smirk

"See something you like?"

"MMMM…" is all I reply. He begins to strip me of my pajamas and swiftly lifts me and throws me over his shoulder caveman style and makes his way to the spa/shower. Once in the shower, he slowly lowers me, and I slide down his body. I look up at him, and his face is serious, and I see his jaw clench. He roughly pushes me into the wall of the shower, with his body flush with mine, never taking his eyes off mine. With both hands, he places my arms around his neck, before using his hands to caress down my back and over my ass. He then lifts me by my thighs and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. His hand goes to my core and thrust two fingers into me, and his eyes become dark, smoldering with lust. His thumb strokes my throbbing clit, and my head falls back against the tile, as the walls of my pussy constrict around his fingers.

"CUM, ISABELLA," he commands as if I could do anything at this point but. As soon as I come undone, his fingers are immediately replaced by his throbbing member. With one hand braced against the wall, he wraps the other around my waist and pounds me into him. It's fast and hard, and I love every minute of it. I'm completely filled with his engorged cock, and I am in heaven. As guilty as I feel at this moment, for my betrayal to my fiance', I am thoroughly enjoying what this man does to me. The hand that was braced against the wall is now stroking my clit, and my upper back is against the tile.

"How can I make you mine Isabella?" he asks me, and I am completely taken aback by his question. But I don't answer him. I just look at him puzzled. He removes his hand from my clit and pulls out of me entirely without warning.

"I need you, Isabella," he says as he strokes his shaft. "I will share you with him if that's what it takes." I don't think about it.

"YES!" I reply, to which I am rewarded by his member now pounding into me as he captures my lips with his. After a few more thrusts and we both fall over the edge, and Carlisle whispers my name in my ear. He lowers me to my feet, and his face softens into a smile, as he reaches for the bath products that are complimentary amenities to our flight.

"Come Isabella we must hurry," he says as he bathes my body. Once I'm lathered, I stand under the spray of the shower to rinse as he washes. He quickly finishes and turns off the shower. He grabs a towel and promptly dries me, before drying himself. He wraps the towel low on his hips and we both exit the spa.

"Go get dressed love," he says as he unzips his garment bag. I go to my cupboard and pull out the garment bag that contains a black and red satin and lace bra and panty set, a red sheath dress with a low square neckline that shows off the girls, and red Christian Louboutin peep-toe pumps.

As I dress, I think about what I've just agreed to. Can I love both these men?

I met Jasper when I was a correspondent, doing a story on soldiers preparing to return to Iraq on deployment, on a military base in Texas. He was going on his second tour. He charmed me immediately with his southern accent and rugged good looks. After my assignment was over, I stayed in Texas a few more days. Jasper and I quickly fell in love, and he proposed before I left. I, of course, turned him down but told him if he came back to me unharmed, I would accept his proposal. Three years and two tours later, he got off the plane in LA, still, in his fatigues, a duffle bag was thrown over his shoulder. He saw me as I came running through the crowd, throwing his bag down to the floor, he captured me as I lept into his arms. After a few minutes of making out right there in the airport, he placed me on my feet, got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of the pocket of his shirt.

"Darlin' I've waited three years for this, Bella Swan, please say you will make me the happiest bastard alive, Marry me, honey,"

"Yes, Jazz, I will marry you," I told him.

"YEEEEEEEE, HAAAAAAAW!" He exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around. I was beet red with embarrassment but happy as a lark.

We spent three months together, before I left for this assignment, though between his deployments, we had spent more time getting to know each other. I still didn't know everything about him. I knew he was rescued and adopted by a wealthy doctor and his family from an abusive mother. My Jasper still bore the many scars, both physical an emotional. There were scars from cigarette burns to bite marks on his arms neck and chest. He had very deep-seated trust issues. From the moment he met me, he told me he felt he could trust me, and that I would never betray him.

Now, here I am, betraying that very trust Jasper has for me, for a man I'd just met but was falling for quickly. I was brought out of my distressing thoughts by Carlisle cursing. He was fumbling with his shirt cuff and had just dropped his cufflink. I walked over and picked up the cufflink and helped him fasten his cuff

"How are we going to do this?" I asked him, finally looking up at him after fixing his cufflinks. I now began to tie his necktie as he answers.

"Are you able to get to New York more frequently?" He asked. Placing his hands on my hips and caressing my hips and ass, as I continue with his necktie.

"No, but instead of only 2-3 days, I can spend up to a week in New York, without raising suspicion until my story is edited. That will take a few months. After that, I don't know how I'm going to keep up that pace." I told him.

"We'll figure something out from there love. Where are you staying while in New York?" He asked me.

"Because it's only a few days, I usually stay in one of the corporate apartments," I told him as we stood side by side in the mirror. I, doing my hair up into a soft chignon, as he brushed his hair into its original neat coif.

"That will have to do for now, by the time you return, I will have a place for us," he tells me. I turn to look at him in disbelief.

"What about your work?" I ask him.

"Isabella, I poured myself into my work with Doctors Without Borders, because I had nothing else, I had no reason to stay in one place for very long. You are giving me something to look forward to again. I can find work in any number of hospitals. It's you I desire," There is something mysterious and dark about him, I can't put my finger on, but I am intrigued nonetheless.

We hear the announcement from the pilot that we will be landing shortly. We quickly gathered our things, he kisses me before going back to his suite before sitting in his seat to buckle his seatbelt. I grab my purse before going to my seat and buckling in, I take out my makeup bag to apply my makeup, as the plane descends into JFK Airport.

Once we are ready to disembark, Carlisle comes to my suite, with his messenger bag swung across him, Medical bag in one hand with his garment bag draped over the same arm. I greet him at the door, with my purse and messenger bag in one hand, and garment bag draped over my arm. He took my garment bag and placed it over his. Once off the plane, we are greeted by pages which put our things on a cart to escort us through customs.

"May I see you to your apartment, Isabella?"

"Of course, but I'd like to be alone tonight. I need time to wrap my head around what we are doing. What time should I expect you for dinner, tomorrow?" I ask as we are now escorted to baggage claim.

"I will send a car for you," He says as he pulls out his phone while we wait for our luggage. He then hands me his phone for me to enter my number. I give him back his phone, and within a few seconds, I hear my phone in my purse chime with a message. I pull out my phone to check the message.

 _I haven't told you how exquisite you look in that dress. I will text you tomorrow with the time_.-CC

I give him a smirk as I go to drop my phone back into my purse. He quickly reaches for my phone.

"If we are going to do this, you must learn to delete all of our messages after you've read them." He says before deleting the message and dropping the phone into my purse. His phone begins to ring.

"Pardon me, Isabella, I have to take this," he says before walking a reasonable distance away as he places the phone to his ear.

While he's gone, I pull my phone out to let Jasper know I've landed safely in New York, but it goes to voicemail after a few rings. I leave him a message, ending by telling him I Love him. It's not a lie because I still do love him very much, but now I feel like such a shit. But then I look at the good-looking man across the terminal. He catches my eye and gives me, a smile before blowing me a kiss. I smile warmly at this action.

I turn again to look at the luggage conveyor, to see if I spot my bags and I suddenly feel his warm hand on the small of my back, and I lean into it. "Is everything alright?" I ask him. He then snakes his arms around me, and he rests his chin on my shoulder as he whispers in my ear.

"Everything is perfect. I then feel him softly kiss the shell of my hear, before he reaches and grabs a bag that has now appeared on the conveyor.

Once outside the terminal, we get into one of the complimentary Towncars the airline provides it's first-class passengers.

"Where to sweetheart?" he asks. I give him the address to the corporate apartments in Midtown, and he informs the driver.

"Isabella, are you sure you won't have dinner with me tonight, you know you haven't eaten," he says placing his thumb and forefinger on my chin to lift my head to look at him.

"I know, but I'm exhausted, I think I'll just order Chinese and call it an early night," I tell him, giving him a chaste kiss. He quickly deepens the kiss, and we make out all the way to my apartment. When we finally reach my building, he looks longingly at me.

"Isabella, you make me feel like a young man, who's on a first date he's not ready to end," He tells me smiling brightly. I giggle as I get out of the car, to show the doorman which bags are mine. Once my bags are out, I go back to the car window.

"Isabella, please call me if you have trouble sleeping," He says looking at me with concern.

"I will I promise," I kiss him once more before walking to the door that's being held open by the doorman.

"I'll bring your bags right up Ms. Swan, the doorman tells me. I give him a small smile and a nod as I make my way to the elevator.

Once in my apartment, I quickly shed out of my shoes, and go to the kitchen and pull out take-out menus. After I'm done ordering my food, there is a knock on the door. I go to the door, and the doorman is here with my bags. I open the door, and he sits my bags just inside the door.

"These came for you a few minutes ago, Ms. Swan," he hands me a long flower box.

"Thank you, Manuel," I tell the friendly doorman.

"Will you need anything else, Ms. Swan," he asks.

"No that will be all Manuel, I have dinner being delivered, you can just send him up," I told him.

"Very well, Ms. Swan, have a good night," He tells me nodding his head before turning to leave.

I take the box of flowers into the kitchen and read the card.

 _Thoughts of seeing your beautiful face again is the only thing that gets me through the night._

 _Welcome back and hurry home, Darlin'_

 _Love, Jazz_

"Oh, Jazz," I say to myself. "I don't deserve you." I open the box to find two dozen long-stemmed roses. I go to the cabinets to find a vase to put them in. I'm arranging the flowers when the buzzer sounds. I go and press the button.

"Your food is on it's way up, Ms. Swan,"

"Thank you, Manuel,"

Before long there is a knock on the door. I answer and take my food and tip the delivery guy.

I set the food on the coffee table and go to get my phone to call Jasper. This time he answers on the first ring.

"There's my beautiful girl, hey Darlin', Sorry I missed your call earlier," he says in his soothing southern drawl.

"Thank you for the roses, baby, their beautiful," I tell him.

"Not as beautiful as you. Glad you made it back safely, How long will you be in New York,"

"Two more days," I told him.

"You don't sound happy about it," he said sounding a little sad.

"I am baby, I can't wait to see you again, I'm just exhausted. I'm not sleeping well,"

"Well try to get some sleep, Darlin' and hurry home. I'll help you get all the sleep you need. I love you Darlin'. Text me your flight information, and I'll be waitin' for ya,"

"I will, baby, Love you too." I disconnected the call.

I then ate my dinner. Once I was finished, I pulled my bags into the bedroom. I unpacked my toothbrush from my messenger bag and noticed a package of pills with a note.

 _I thought you may need these, please sleep well Isabella_

 _Love CC_

I couldn't help the smile, as I thought about it. I have two men that care about me, yet I couldn't give my heart to just one. Was I selfish? I couldn't allow myself to ponder upon it anymore. I quickly swallowed back the pills, shed the dress I was wearing, removed my makeup, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I didn't even bother to find pajamas. I crawled into bed, and I feel I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**CARLISLE'S POV**

Last night was a grueling night without Bella. I don't think I've ever been this smitten over a young lady before, not even my dearly departed Esmerelda.

Of course, I loved Esme and had been faithful to her from the day we met. We'd had our ups and downs, as any married couple does. But my Bella, did things to me, my head, my heart, my manhood, like no other before her.

Today, I wanted to do something special for her, to show her just what she means to me. I only agreed to be her 'side piece' as I heard Rosalie reference once, out of desperation. I couldn't bear to lose her. If I could manage a way to stay in her life, maybe I could persuade her to leave her fiancé and be with me. I had to bide my time wisely.

As I'm riding in my car, I spot a boutique with a dress in the window, that I think Bella will look beautiful in.

"Stop the car," I call out to my driver suddenly. He pulls over. I instruct him I will be a while.

"Very good, Dr. Cullen, I will be waiting," my driver tells me. I go into the boutique and inquire with the shop owner about the dress in the window. I tell her the size, as I'd briefly glanced at Bella's dress size from what she was wearing yesterday.

As I am paying for the dress, I see simple charm bracelets on display, nothing fancy, but beautiful nonetheless. It would be simple enough that Bella could wear, without alerting her fiancé anything was amiss. I then notice the charms that are separate and could be added to the bracelet. Just as I choose the swan, with a crystal for the eye, to add to the bracelet, the chime on the door sounds.

"Daddy? I thought that was you. What on earth are you doing here?" It's my daughter Alice. She comes over to give me a hug.

"Alice sweetheart," I say as I hug my youngest child.

"Daddy, I didn't know you were back in the country let alone in New York. When did you get here?" She asked with a curious look

"I just got in last night. It was late, so I just got a hotel room, I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I wasn't planning on staying long, I planned on visiting that aloof brother of yours this time. I was going to call you and your sister to see if either of you know where he lives now. I know Rose told me he was back in the states, but she never mentioned where" I told her.

"Yeah, I think she said somewhere in California, but I'm not sure, you'd have to check with Rose, you know she's the only one he says anything to. I don't know what Edward and I did to him so. But enough with that a-hole, what is going on with you? What on earth…" she cut herself off as she peered around me.

"Daddy, who are you shopping for? Are you seeing someone?" She asked me as her face lit up, and she started bouncing in place, doing the hyper little pixie dance she has done since she was a small child. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Alice, yes. I have dinner plans with a young lady, but Alice, I need you to keep this to yourself. I am not ready for this to go public yet," I tell her, yet I know my speech was in vain. I already see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh why not daddy, you've been alone for too long, Mom would want you to be happy. And you need to settle down again, and stop running," Alice tells me.

"I'm not running, and Alice I will not discuss this with you, and I don't want you running off and telling your siblings. If this goes anywhere, I will introduce her to the family in my time. Do you understand me, Alice?" I say to her sternly as I give her a pointed look.

"Fine! Anyway, I've gotta run, I am meeting some friends for lunch, you remember Benjamin and Tia don't you?"

"Yes from your Egyptian studies class," I stated.

"Yes well we're having lunch and then we have a class, so I gotta run. Call Rose, Love you, Daddy," she said as she runs out the door

'Love you too, darling," I say as she hits the door. I turn back to the shop owner and complete my purchase, giving her the address to have the dress delivered and having her wrap the bracelet to take with me.

Once out the store and back in my car, my phone chimes. It's my daughter Rosalie. Damn it, Alice.

"Rose, sweetheart, I was just going to call you. How are you darling, how's Emmett?" I say to her in an amused tone.

"Cut the crap, Dad, who is she?" Rosalie was never one to mince words.

"Gee, Rose. What happened to Hi Daddy, good to hear your voice again, glad you made it back home," I say to her annoyingly

"Yeah, yeah, Hi Dad, glad you're back, so who's this woman you are buying cocktail dresses and jewelry for?"

"Rosalie, the last I knew this is a free country, and I am an adult. I can do as I please, without having to ask permission from you or your sister. Like I told Alice, if and when I know this is going anywhere beyond what it is now, then, and only then will I introduce her to the family. Now if we can drop the subject and tell me how I can get in touch with your brother,"

"You know, I don't know why you two don't get along better, you are just as aloof as he is. He's getting married to some woman none of us has ever met either," She tells me with annoyance in her speech.

"I can't imagine why, Rosalie," I say to her sarcastically. "Could it be he doesn't want to subject the poor woman to your scrutiny? , But that is a pleasant surprise nonetheless," I say with a little chuckle. "Will you give me his number? I'd like to visit him this time around."

"Sure Dad, I'll text you once we're off the phone, but will you at least visit before you leave again? You know your granddaughter barely knows who you are," She asks me.

"Of course, kitten. Give little Emily my love and tell Emmett and Edward I love them as well, and I will talk to you later." I tell her before disconnecting the call. A few seconds later my phone chimes with a phone number. I dial the number immediately.

"DAD?! Wow, what a surprise."

"Son, It's so good to hear your voice. How have you been? I hear congratulations are in order,"

"Yes, I'm pretty happy about it. I can't wait for you to meet her, I know you'll love her just as I do."

"Well, that's why I'm calling. I like to see you while I'm home this time, and to meet your bride to be."

"When did you want to come? She's out of town right now, but she will be back in a couple of days."

"I could come this week. I have to be back in New York next week for a meeting. Maybe I could spend a few days with you two, get to know the young lady and make it back in time."

"Well I'm in Los Angeles, send me your flight information an I will pick you up at the airport,"

"That sounds perfect. I'll make the reservations when I get home and text you my flight plans."

"Okay, Dad I look forward to it, see you then,"

"Goodbye, son," I disconnect the call just as my car pulls up to the hotel. This is perfect, I can visit my son, while Bella is off with her schmuck. I can have a nice visit with my son and his fiancee. I shouldn't think that about the guy, for all I know he's a nice guy. He must be to get a great girl like Bella.

I go up to my hotel suite, I make a reservation at Le Cirque restaurant, for 7:30 pm, and text the time to Bella. I then pull out my laptop and book a ticket for a flight to LA for the day after tomorrow., and text the flight details. I then go and select the perfect suit for my date with Bella. I then take out her Native American Oral Legends book and relax.


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA'S POV**

My meeting with my bosses at HBO went quite well. The execs were rather pleased with the footage and decided to pitch as a sports story to Bryant Gumble of Real Sports.

My boss wanted to take me to lunch to celebrate and set up a schedule for editing. I told her I had to go home to Jasper, I would be back next week to begin editing.

"Bella, are you alright? You don't look too happy for this to be over." Heidi said to me.

"On the contrary, Heidi. I am delighted to be back home. You have no idea how emotionally draining this assignment has been. The things I have seen and experienced. I know I will never be the same," I began to sob as I confided in her.

"Bella, I want you to see someone. I think you may be experiencing a sort of PTSD. I want to recommend someone for you to speak to," She went in her wallet and pulled out a card. I took and read the card Eleazar Denali, Ph.D.

"Give him a call, when you are back in town next week. For now go home to that wonderfully sexy man of yours.

"I will Heidi, and thank you. I'll be here another day though if you need me," I told her.

"What? I thought you'd be eager to get back to LA and that hot man of yours," she said amusingly.

"Oh believe me I am, but I promised I'd have dinner with a friend," I told her, but now my faced warmed into a blush.

"Oh Bella, by the blush on your face, I would say he was more than just a 'friend', Heidi said. But I was adamant with her, he was nothing more. There was no way I could tell a soul what was going on between Dr. Carlisle Cullen and me.

I left after Heidi insisted on paying for lunch. I then went to the spa appointment I'd booked before I left this morning. Thank God, I did some pretty good self-grooming before leaving Abu Dhabi, but I was in desperate need of pampering.

After a full body wax and a mani/pedi, I was headed to my apartment. Once I arrived, the day doorman, whom I didn't know his name, yet seemed to know me, told me I had a package. He retrieved the box for me, and I took it upstairs.

I opened the package to reveal a most beautiful royal blue cocktail dress. I read the note inside

 _I saw this and knew it was made for you. See you tonight. Reservations are at 7:30. The car should be there about 7. Until then._

 _Love, CC_

I ran to the bedroom, holding the dress in front of me in the mirror. It was so elegant. I looked at my phone and found Carlisle sent a text with time as well and saw it was now 5:30. I needed to hurry, my hair and make-up had to be just right. So I went to my luggage and pulled out my curling irons and plugged them in, then hopped in for a quick shower. I then began curling my hair into spiral curls. I then did my make up and got dressed with 5 minutes to spare. After searching through my things finally finding my Christian Louboutin studded stilettos and matching evening bag, there was a buzz on my intercom.

"Ms. Swan, there is a car waiting for you."

"Thank you, Manuel, I'll be right down." I then threw my wallet and grabbed my phone, turning it off before throwing them in the evening bag, along with a tube of lipstick and my compact, and headed out the door.

20 minutes later and the car finally pulls up at the famous Le Cirque Restaurant. Once it comes to a stop, my door is opened, and a hand reaches in for mine. I grab the hand and am pulled out to face a very handsome Carlisle, smiling down at me.

"Isabella, I wouldn't have thought it possible, you are even more beautiful," Carlisle said to me and queue the dreaded blush. He placed a kiss on my hand before putting it on his arm and walked us to the host stand.

"Cullen," He stated to the host.

"Yes, we have you here Dr. Cullen, your table is ready, please follow me." The nicely dressed host said before escorting us to our table. Carlisle, always the gentleman, seated me before taking his seat. We were then handed our menus.

After ordering a bottle of wine, Carlisle reached across the table for my hand.

"Isabella, the thought of parting from you makes me sad. While you are away, I will be visiting my son. It appears he is in Los Angeles as well. Might I see…" I cut him off quickly.

"No, Carlisle. I do not want to mix my life with him, with yours. Until I figure out exactly what I am really doing, I will only see you here in New York," I told him

"I understand Love, for now, I will take what I can get. But I have something for you. It's nothing much, but I hope you will think of me when you wear it," He then slid a box across the table to me.

I take the box with a quirk of an eyebrow, it has not gone unnoticed by me his use of the phrase, 'for now'. I open the box and find a beautiful, simple charm bracelet. I finger each charm, the swan, with the crystal eye, the Empire State building, and the Statue of Liberty.

"Oh, Carlisle I love it. I will wear it and cherish it always," I tell him. He reaches over and clasps the bracelet on my right wrist.

The rest of the evening, we enjoy each others company over dinner. He tells me about his work, I say to him about mine. He tells me about meeting his youngest daughter, in the woman's boutique this afternoon, and the call from his oldest daughter. When I ask about his children, he tells me he's not ready for us to meet just yet for the same reason he gave his oldest daughter. I say to him about my meeting with my boss and the other execs, as well as the pitch. How Heidi wants me to meet with a psychiatrist, which he agrees with given what I've witnessed.

After dinner, we go back to my place where we make love until the sun comes up. I get up and make us breakfast of french toast, bacon, and eggs. Over breakfast, I ask him what he meant that he would take what he can get for now?

"Isabella, I'm falling in love with you," He says as he places a strawberry on my lips for me to bite. "My goal is to eventually woo you away from him."

"Carlisle, we barely know each other, I—I…" he placed a finger over my lips.

"It's okay, I will make you fall in love with me," He tells me. He then gets up from his stool, to come and stand between my legs. While capturing my mouth with his, he lifts me from my stool and sits me on the breakfast bar as he pushes our dishes aside.

He unbuttons the buttons of his shirt that I am wearing and takes it off me. He caresses my breast, with his long, skilled fingers. I giggle as he takes the pancake syrup and drips it over my erect nipples.

"What on earth are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'd much rather have you for breakfast," He says before his tongue swirls around my areola before drawing the marbled peak into his mouth. I snake my fingers through his now messy blonde hair. He moans as my nails scrape his scalp, to grip his hair.

"My God, Isabella, what you do to me," he says before paying equal attention to the other breast. He then drips a thin line of pancake syrup down my torso and stomach, before licking the trail down my body. Once he reaches my mound, he then lifts one of my legs, and kisses my ankle, and then my inner thigh before placing the leg on his shoulder. He does the same with the other leg, then he places a delicate kiss on my lower lips. He uses his fingers to part my lips as his warm tongue explores my now dripping core. His thumb gently caresses my throbbing bundle of nerves. His tongue is then replaced by his two fingers. His skillful fingers thrust into my dripping wet cavern, and I meet his hand thrust for thrust. His thumb working my clit, while his other hand pulls and tweaks the nipples of my breast.

I pant and moan as he continues his ministration, until the spring that is coiled in my abdomen, is wound so tight I begin to tremble. My walls begin to tighten around his fingers deep within me curled into a come-hither motion.

"That's it my little vixen, let go, love, cum for me. Tell me who makes you feel this way," he says

"CARRRRLISLE!" I cry out as I fall over the edge. A light flashes behind my eyes and I see stars as I explode around his fingers. As I come down from my orgasmic high Carlisle has removed his fingers and his now licking me clean. Once he's done, he looks at his glistening fingers, covered in my juices, and looks directly at me as he begins to bring his fingers to his mouth. I quickly capture his wrist and bring his fingers to my mouth and lick them clean, and I look at him through my lashes.

A low guttural growl escapes him at my action.

"You naughty little girl," he says before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squeal and kick my legs. He gives me a swift swat on my ass as he carries me back to my bedroom, and tosses me onto the bed, and we continue making love the rest of the morning.

We slept all afternoon exhausted from our previous night and morning activities. I awake to a soft kiss on the lips.

"Isabella, love, I will see you next week. Text me your flight information when you return, and I will meet you at the airport, and take you to our new home, while in New York." I nod before sitting up to watch him leave.

"Enjoy your visit with your son, I'll miss you." He comes back and gives me another kiss, this time with enough passion and heat to ignite a forest fire. This time I watch as he leaves and closes my bedroom door.

I throw my head back hard on the pillow, trying to think what exactly am I doing. I get up and shower, before packing my things, leaving a pair of jeans, loose-fitting sweater, and ankle boots. Back to the real world, I think to myself. I don't have to be this elegant diva with Jasper. Jazz is a simple guy. Give him a pair of ripped jeans, a flannel shirt, a good pair of cowboy boots, and cowboy hat, and he's my sexy Marlboro man. And that's what I love about him.

That's not to say I can't dress him in a tailored Armani suit, and we're ready for any red carpet event. It was his everyday rugged good looks that caught my eye.

It's then I realize why I'm attracted to both the men for a reason. Jasper reminded me of home when I grew up in Forks, the smell of flannel and the woods. Carlisle is the grown-up version of me, elegant dinners at Le Cirque, and overly expensive first-class plane suites.

I call down to the lobby for them to collect my bags for my morning flight. I go to the kitchen and see that Carlisle has cleaned up for me. I take out a can of soup for dinner, throw out the rest of the perishables in the fridge. I set my alarm and go back to bed.

6 am, and I'm on my flight, 6 hours later I am in Los Angeles. I walk out of the airport, pushing my cart of luggage and I see my Marlboro man, complete with black cowboy hat, leaning against his Ford F250 Crew cab truck. He sees me, and his signature sexy smirk graces his lips. He pushes off the truck and glides toward me with his sexy slightly bowlegged gait.

"Hey there, Darlin', I've missed you so much," He says I then leap into his arms, and he captures me with a smoldering kiss.

He pushes my cart to the truck and puts my bags in the back crew cab. He lifts me up onto the passenger seat, before walking around and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Darlin' I know you just got back, and we haven't had time to reconnect, but we're gonna have a guest for a week, I hope that's okay," He says

"Who is it, whose coming?" I ask, a little disappointed we won't have the whole week to ourselves.

"My Dad!" He says excitedly.

"Really? I thought you didn't speak to your family?" I ask

"Well, I keep in touch with a few of them. My oldest sister and her husband mainly. The only reason I don't talk to my Dad that often, is because I never know when he's in the country. After my mom died, he sort of lost himself. We had some harsh words before I left to enlist. He's been runnin' away ever since. He stays on tour with Doctors Without Borders and only spends a few weeks with us before he leaves again. Well, he called me the other day to say he wanted to visit me. I couldn't turn him down, and I'd love for him to meet you. I want to let bygones be bygones. When I called Rose, she says she thinks he's met a woman," He says as he brings my hand he's been holding across the console to his lips.

My chest suddenly constricts, and I'm finding it hard to breathe. It can't be, it all has to be some sort of strange coincidence. The names don't match. Jaspers name is Whitlock. I begin to hyperventilate.

"BELLA, DARLIN', WHAT'S WRONG?" Jazz begins to panic. He quickly pulls off the highway.

"Bella, honey, talk to me, please tell me what's wrong?" But I can't seem to catch my breath. I feel like my whole world is crashing down around me.

Jasper floors the truck, and we are speeding down the highway. I finally start to calm down. "Where are we going Jazz?" I ask as he has missed our exit.

"I'm takin' you to a hospital," He says with a worried look on his face.

"Jazz, no I'll be fine. It comes and goes since I left Abu Dhabi. Heidi suggests I see a psychiatrist. She thinks I may have PTSD.

"Oh, Darlin' I'm so sorry. Meetin' someone new is probably the last thing you want to do right now. I'll call him and tell him we'll have to do it next time.

"No Jazz, don't do that. It's your father, of course, I want to meet him," I tell him. God, please be wrong. Please don't let Carlisle be his Dad. I can't bring myself to ask his name. If it is Carlisle, then this ends now. I will not lose Jasper.

We finally make it home, and Jasper takes my bags upstairs. I go out to our terraces that overlook the Hollywood hills. I try to catch some air, as much as one can in LA, and steel myself for the inevitable. Jasper then comes and snakes his arms around me and presses his chest against my back.

"I should have protested you goin' over there, baby. I knew what you weren't prepared to see. I just don't want to hold you back from your dreams, Darlin'," Jasper tells me as he softly kisses my neck.

I turn in his arms and lay my head against his chest.

"Jazz it was absolutely awful, but I don't want to think about that right now. I just want us to enjoy our day together before your dad gets here. Do we need to shop?" I ask him.

"Yeah, baby You know I've been livin' on pizza and takeout for the last 6 months," I look up, and he's looking sheepish. I laugh. My good looking rugged man can't cook worth shit. So we head out to the store to shop.

We come home, and I make lasagna, tossed salad and garlic bread, while Jazz put away the rest of our purchases. After dinner, we go upstairs, and Jazz strips us both of our clothes and starts the shower. He takes his time and washes me, his large hands caress every inch of my body. He then notices the bracelet on my wrist.

"When did you get this?" He asks, fingering over the swan.

"Oh, I picked it up in a little shop in New York," I lie, and now I start to feel bad.

"I'm sorry Darlin', did I say somethin' wrong?" He askes with a concerned look on his face.

"No, baby, of course not. I'm just drained, and the jet lag is starting to kick in," I tell him.

"Well, Darlin' I've got just the thing to help ya sleep," he says as he grabs towels and dry us off. He then picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bed, where he gently lays me down. We make passionate love, and I drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake up startled, several hours later, unsure of where I am, until I feel a strong arm pull me close. I then realize I'm at home in my own bed. I try to get up, and Jazz pulls me closer.

"Where ya going, Darlin'?"

"To the bathroom and to get a drink," I tell him.

"Hurry back," He says and turns over.

I grab my phone and go to the bathroom. I see it's 3 am. Which means it's 6 am in New York, and Carlisle has already gotten on his flight. I'm starting to panic again. I finish peeing and go downstairs for a glass of juice.

I have 6 hours. 6 hours to figure out what I'm going to do. 6 hours to come to grips with what my life is about to become. 6 hours before I break the heart of one of the men that I am in love with.

Wait, am I? Am I in love with Carlisle? But what if It's not Carlisle, and I'm panicked for nothing. I realize I'm pacing back and forth

"Bella?" Jazz's deep, rugged voice calls out to me, and I almost jump out of my skin. I clutch my chest, as my heart is now beating a hundred miles a minute.

"Jazz you scared the shit out of me," I tell him panting trying to calm my speeding heart.

"Darlin' I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten ya, but Bella I'm worried about ya honey. I know it's going to take awhile to get your sure footing back. But Darlin', don't shut me out. I know what it's like. Honey, the Middle East is a whole other world than what you and I are used to," he tells me as he brings me into a comforting embrace. God, I wish it were that simple as my panic over a shithole country.

"C'mon Darlin'," he then pulls me over to our sofa, he lays down and brings me on top of him. He covers us with the blanket laying on the back.

"Ya know Darlin', sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for you," Jazz says to me. I look up at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that Jazz? You're everything I've always wanted?" I tell him frantically.

"Sssshhh, Baby. Just relax, Darlin', Jazz says as he kisses the top of my head and soothing, relaxing circles on my back. I drift back off to sleep.

"Bella honey, we need to get up," Jasper says as he shakes me gently.

"C'mon sleepy head, we need to go pick up my dad. Do you think you could entertain him for a couple of hours? I have to go into the office. We have a new potential client to meet. Peter and Charlotte think it will be better if we all are there," Jasper says to me.

After returning from Iraq, he and one of his commands decided to open a security and protection agency. Peter's wife Charlotte works there and is their PR person/receptionist/partner.

"Sure, Jazz, I can try. Seeing how I don't know anything about him, I'll do my best," I tell him.

"Don't worry Bella, He's really easy to get along with, and He'll love you," He tells me as he kisses me before going into our walk-in closet. He comes out in a slim grey suit and black shirt, no tie, his snakeskin black cowboy boots and black cowboy hat. Sexy Marlboro man.

I'm dressed in a form-fitting wrap sundress and strappy sandals. I'm wearing light make-up with only lip gloss. I hand Jazz the keys to my BMW sedan.

An hour later, with rush hour traffic, we pull up in the airport. My heart is beating uncontrollably. I quickly scan the passengers coming out of the airport.

"We may have to take a couple of passes around, we're a little early," Jazz tells me. We pull out and go out of the airport and come back around again. And then I see him, my worst fears have come true. He's wearing the same suit and tie as when I first met him.

"There he is," Jazz says. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Jazz pops the trunk, before coming around to the passenger side and opening the rear door, before opening my door. He reached in for my hand to help me out, as Carlisle walks towards us. When I finally get the nerve to look up at his face, he looks a little green himself. Then finally I see him shake himself out of it and gives us his charming smile.

"Son, look at you, you can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of the boy," he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I guess you can take the cocky man out of England, but you can't make him not be an asshole," I actually hold back a laugh. They give each other a man hug.

"Good to see ya, dad," Jazz says before turning to me.

"Dad, I'd like to introduce…"

"I know you," Carlisle says. I start to panic. "Well, of course not personally, but I've read your books. Belle Blackswan, right?" He then picks up my hand and brings it to his lips for a kiss, and gives me a wink.

"Cocky fucker," Jazz says under his breath. Carlisle then goes into his messenger bag and pulls out both of my books. The one he already had and the one I gave him.

"I wonder if I might get you to sign them Ms. Blackswan,"

"Dad, it's just Swan, Bella, this smooth talkin' fucker is my adoptive dad. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Well Ms. Swan, and what a lovely swan you are, It is a pleasure to meet the woman who has stolen my son's heart," He is now holding my hand in both of his.

I—I—I'm pleased to meet you, Dr. Cullen," I'm almost rendered speechless.

"Please my dear, do call me Carlisle," He says and kisses my hand again. I look over at Jazz, and he is leaning against the car, with his arms folded over his chest and one foot braced back on the tire, looking at the exchange with a scowl on his face. He then pushes off with the foot that's on the tire.

"Can you stop molestin' my girl's hand now and get your ass in the car, I have a meeting I need to get to," he then snatches me roughly by the arm and deposits me into the car before slamming the door.

Once Carlisle is in the back seat we pull off tire squealing. "Jazz slow down honey," I say to him giving him a concerned look. I then see Jazz studying Carlisle through the rearview mirror.

"So, Rose tells me you are seeing someone. Is that why you're back?" Jazz says gruffly

"No, actually. I met this young lady on my flight back from Dubai, She had a rough patch there for a while, and I gave her a sedative to help her sleep. Turns out, it may not go any further. It seems she was in a very vulnerable situation, and just needed comforting. It seems she's engaged to be married.

Which reminds me, Bella, I didn't see your engagement ring," I hold up my left hand to show him I am indeed wearing my ring. I then pull down my sun visor and pretend to check my makeup in the mirror. I see Carlisle with that sexy ass smirk on his face.

"Isn't that just like you, to pick up some girl that belongs to someone else," He says sarcastically. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but there is apparently some history there I don't know about.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard that's waitin' at home for her, while you go on with your whole seduction bull-shit. But then again maybe the sorry fucker doesn't deserve her," Jazz says.

"My thought's exactly," Carlisle said. I squint my eyes at him through the vanity mirror. He just winks and gives me that sexy smirk. I then notice Jazz is gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. We finally get back to the house, I let Carlisle get his bags, and I open the door. Jazz gets into his truck and is off to his meeting.

"What the fuck was that Carlisle? What exactly is going on between you and Jasper?" I ask him angrily as we walk into the living room.

"Well, love, it would seem my son, and I have the same taste in women. You see, Jasper dropped out of college and went into the military because of me. He was dating one of the professors at his college. It was right after his mother, my Esme died. When I discovered it, I went down to find out who it was he was seeing, it turns out he was dating a colleague, Dr. Maria Santiago, that I too had been, shall we say spending evenings with. However, she meant nothing to me. She was just comfort on lonely nights. I told her she was going to break off the affair with my son, or I was going to report her. Instead of walking away quietly, she told him the reason she was breaking it off with him was that she was sleeping with me." He told me. I was horrified.

"Now you listen to me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. After you leave here, we are through, do you understand me? While I have to admit, I am so in love with you I can't think straight, I love Jazz. He means everything to me, and I will not hurt him. He never needs to know about us. NOBODY, and I mean nobody needs to ever know what happened between us."

"Isabella, please don't do this. I love you just like you love me. We have to figure out something, we can work this out." He said with his pleading eyes.

"No, Carlisle, I'm sorry this is over," I then ran upstairs and slammed the door and cried myself to sleep.

Carlisle only stayed another day. When Jasper and I woke up, we found a note.

 _I wish you two all the happiness in the world. Please make sure you forward the Wedding invitation to Rosalie on my behalf._

 _I Love you son, CC_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the continuation of this story submitted for the contest. I hope you enjoy**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

 _"Now you listen to me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. After you leave here, we are through, do you understand me? While I have to admit, I am so in love with you I can't think straight, I love Jazz. He means everything to me, and I will not hurt him. He never needs to know about us. NOBODY, and I mean nobody needs to ever know what happened between us."_

 _"Isabella, please don't do this. I love you just like you love me. We have to figure out something, we can work this out."_

 _"No, Carlisle, I'm sorry this is over,"_

All day and night the scene played in my head over and over. Among other things. Me and Isabella, in the shower on the plane. My favorite, me having her instead of food at the breakfast bar for breakfast. I'm sure I got pancake syrup where one could only imagine it to be, but it was delicious, though not as tasty as my Bella.

But I can't say that can I. She's not My Bella, not anymore. Was she truly ever mine? Or did I get caught up in the fantasy of my celebrity crush? For two glorious days, she was My Bella. I thought about making them both a proposition. My offer to share her with him still stood. Anything to have her again. I warred with that idea for half the day.

In the end, I knew I'd lost. Jasper was indeed a handsome man. Young and passionate and could no doubt make her happy. There was no way he would accept my offer.

Though Isabella did accept before she knew I would one day become her father-in-law. Given the circumstances as they were, I don't she would continue to entertain the thought if I were to offer again.

When Jasper returned, Isabella feigned ill and refused to come out of her room. "Did you do something to her? What did you say to her?" Jasper spat at me as he burst through my room door.

"No Jasper, of course not. What would make you think that?" I asked, giving him the most innocent look I could muster.

"Because she's not feeling well, and when I offered to have you take a look at her, she outright refused. I'm worried about her Carlisle. When I picked her up from the airport yesterday, she started to hyperventilate. She hasn't been sleeping well since she's been back. I'm worried she may have caught something over in the UAE," He then sunk to the floor and started to weep.

"Carlisle, sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for her. You know me, Carlisle. I'm just a simple country boy, always have been, always will be. All your fancy book learnin' wouldn't change me. I got so upset with you about Maria. But this feels nothin' like that. I knew I could never trust Maria. But I trust Bella with my life. If I were to ever lose her, I'd just die, Carlisle."

Right then and there my mind was made up. I sat down beside my son and let him cry on my shoulder. This would be the last time Jasper or Isabella would see me. When I found him in that hospital all those years ago, battered and beaten, I vowed I would love and protect him.

"Son, I'm sure Isabella will be fine. Just let her rest. She's obviously been through a lot. Give her time to become acclimated back into her normal surroundings. Just make sure you show her love, patience, and understanding. Things will be back to normal in no time," I told Jasper as he continued to weep. I rubbed soothing circles on my sons back.

"You know Dad, I really do miss you,' Jasper told me, once he was cried out. "I know I don't call you Dad often. That's because I never really considered you my Dad. More like my best friend. But today, You're my Dad." I gathered my grown son in my arms and cradled him like that small boy I brought home all those years ago.

"Jasper, I've always wanted to be your best friend. I always thought Rosalie held that distinction. I thought I'd lost that right after the Maria incident. Son, you have to understand, what I did, I didn't do to hurt you, I thought I was preventing you from getting hurt," I told him. Jasper sat on the floor between my legs, with his back against my chest, my arms wrapped around him, and his knees brought up to his chest. This was quite familiar to us. Whenever Jasper thought about the life he came from, this was the only thing that comforted him.

"I'm going to go see If Bella wants to come down for dinner. If not, I'll bring her up a tray. Then why don't you come down? We can sit down for dinner like old times," Jasper told me as he got to his feet. He reached out his hand to help me up.

Once he left the room, I pulled out my laptop and immediately changed my flight. I would have dinner with my son. After he went to bed, I'd call a cab for the airport and fly back east. I would not interfere with he and Isabella's life any longer.

Isabella refused to come down for dinner. Jasper and I sat down and had a delightful meal that Isabella prepared. We had a couple of bottles of red wine and talked about what we'd missed going on in each other's lives. He asked me about the woman I was seeing

"Jasper, honestly, there's not much to tell, it was just dinner," I told him.

"That's not how I heard it. Let Rosalie tell it from Alice's point of view, you seemed quite smitten. She said you were buying a cocktail dress and jewelry," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Yes, I did buy her a dress for the evening. I took her to Le Cirque, so I wanted to make sure she was dressed appropriately, however, the jewelry was nothing more than a simple charm bracelet," I told Jasper. Jasper gave me a curious look. I quickly changed the subject fearing I may have said too much.

"So, when's the wedding?" I asked. My heart pounding at thinking about My Bella marrying anyone else, even my own son.

"We haven't set the date. I proposed in the airport right when I got back from Iraq. Three months later she was gone to Abu Dhabi for six months," He told me.

"Jasper, may I ask, how long have you known her? I mean how much do you really know about her?" Jasper became defensive.

"I know enough. We may not have spent a lot of physical time together, but I know how she feels about me and I know how I feel about her," then he softened a bit. "What if I'm not good enough? Carlisle, I wish you could have really gotten to know her. She's brilliant and funny. She's mature beyond her years and so perceptive. She's no-nonsense, ya know? I feel like she gets me. But then there are times when she's quiet and introspective. She's more sophisticated than I am. Like she could fit in your world when even I didn't. Those are the times when I wonder if I'm enough. I'm intrigued by her each and every day," I understood perfectly. If I could summarize Isabella in one word, it would be intriguing.

"Well Carlisle, I don't mean to be a rude host, but I really would like to spend some time with Bella," Jasper told me getting up taking the dishes to the kitchen.

"Of course, Jasper. You don't have to play host to me. I do hope Isabella is feeling better by morning, but please don't rush her. I helped him load the dishwasher and put the food away. After Jasper goes upstairs, I make myself a stiff drink and sit out on their balcony overlooking the LA skyline. Once I've finished my drink, I go back inside. While ascending the stairs to go to my room, I hear them. I hear the sounds of them in the throes of passion. And my heart begins to ache. Not 48 hours ago, that was Bella and me. I have to get out of here.

I take advantage of their lovemaking, to gather my things. I call for a car and wait outside. Before I left, I leave them a note that I wish them well and asking they forward a wedding invitation to Rosalie for me. Once my car arrives, I put my bags in the trunk, and I'm off to the airport.

The next morning, my phone rings. I look at the caller Id and see it's Jasper. I let it go to voicemail. I'm not ready to deal with it right now.

Once I got to New York, I went to the Penthouse that Alice was now occupying. I dropped my bags in the foyer and went to my room, and slept.

I vaguely heard Alice knock on the door, which I'd locked as I didn't want to be disturbed. I didn't answer.

I could hear voices in the other room.

I don't know how long I remained in my room, trying to sleep but not sleeping. All my thoughts were consumed with her.

I came out when my body protested from a lack of food and water.

"OH DADDY!" Alice exclaimed at my rumpled appearance. I went to the kitchen but found nothing to my liking. I decided to venture out of the apartment to a nearby Chinese restaurant. I remembered the leftover Chinese takeout food in her refrigerator the last night I spent with her. I felt numb by my thoughts of her.

Next, to the takeout place, there was a tattoo parlor. Her Tattoos flashed before my eyes. And something pricked at my heart. I decided to go in, why I'm not sure. But I emerged hours later with three tattoos. I was in my mid 40's, and for the first time, I did something entirely reckless in my life, not once but apparently 4 times. My first being her. I then realized I could no longer say or even think her name. That no longer mattered.

I then got my takeout order and went home. When I got there, my Daughter and son-in-law were standing in my living room.

"Dad, Alice called because she was worried about you," I looked at Alice, who was holding my granddaughter. She looked up sheepishly, but I saw the worry in Alice's eyes.

"Rose, I'm sorry Alice had you come all the way down here, but I'm fine," I tried unsuccessfully to convey to my worried eldest daughter.

"No, Dad you're not fine. I don't know what happened while you were out in California with Jasper, but I need you to come home with us, please, Dad. Let us take care of you," My son-in-law Emmett said.

I don't really know what happened after that, because I was overcome by dizzying blindness before the blackness took me.

I woke up to all of my kids standing around me, looking at me with fear in their eyes. I don't know how I got here, but I was laying in my unmade bed.

"Emmett brought you in here after you passed out, Dad," Rosalie said, my face must have conveyed my confusion

"Dad, um…this is a little embarrassing, but when's the last time you bathed?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know. What day is it?" I asked her.

"This is worse than I thought, look, Dad, you're coming home with us. I'm calling Jasper and Edward…"

"NO! Don't call Jasper. I'll come with you, just don't bother your brother," I begged Rosalie.

"Daddy, do you need to see a doctor?" Alice asked me, clutching little Emily.

"No Alice, I'm just a little tired and hungry, maybe a little dehydrated.

"Daddy, you've been in your room for over a week. I was worried about you, so I called Rose. I didn't know what to do," My little pixie-like daughter told me. Alice was always a worrier, though I guess I did give her cause to worry.

"Dad, have you tried to hurt yourself?" Rosalie asked as she looked down at my bandaged wrist.

"No, Kitten, Of course, not," I chuckled, and I'm sure my face was beet red at this point from embarrassment. I carefully peeled away the protective covering, which the artist told me needed to remain for at least 24 hours.

"YOU GOT A TATTOO?!" my three children said in unison. It was a little shocking because it even caused little Emily to cry from the boom in the room.

"Is this about that woman?" Alice asked. That made my heart ache again. It was about HER, but I wouldn't let them know that, so I feigned anger.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!," I snarled and got up from the bed. "If you will now get out of my room so I can take a shower. Give me an hour, and I'll be ready to leave with you and Emmett," I told Rosalie, but when I stood, I again became dizzy.

"I think I may need to visit an ER, I'm afraid I may need IV fluids for the dehydration," I chuckled as Emmett helped me into the bathroom, supporting me as he started the shower and helped me undress. I told Emmett I would be fine as I climbed into the shower. I sat on the shower bench and let the warm water pour over me. I cried like a baby. I wept as if someone died. Then I realized I was morning a loss. I, once again, have a loss at love. This was nothing like when I lost Esme. SHE was still alive and well, and would one day be apart of my family

Once I came out of the shower, I noticed clothes were placed on the now stripped bed. A pair of jeans and an oxford button down, underwear, t-shirt, and socks. My Doc Martins lay on the floor at the foot of the bed. Alice.

Once I was almost dressed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, I'm almost done," I called out. It was Rosalie.

"Daddy, how many tattoos did you get?" Rose asked me, leaning against the door once she'd entered and closed the door. I huffed at her question.

"Does it matter?' I asked as I continued putting on my shoes.

"No, no, I guess not. I was just making sure they were indeed tattoos. Emmett said you had other bandages. May I see them?" Again I sighed.

"No Rose, look I'm not a child. I will admit to depression, mid-life crisis or whatever you wish to call it. Am I trying to take my life? No. Do I need to take a break from my work and just recoup? Possibly. Now if there are no more questions, can we get out of here please," I was quite irritated at this point.

"Not before you eat something. I warmed up the Chinese food you brought home, I sent Em to get you some Gatorade. If you're not feeling better, once we get you back to Boston, we'll see about getting you that IV drip," I nodded, I already knew I was not going to get out of Rosalie trying to mother me. It's what she does.


	7. Chapter 7

**We've heard from the two guilt-ridden Cheaters, and I think it time we find out what's going on with Jasper and what he thinks about all this. Don't you?**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **JASPER'S POV**

Something bizarre was going on with Bella and Carlisle. I may be a quiet southern country boy, but the one thing I am not is stupid. I'm good at my job for a reason, I observe my surroundings. I lay quietly in the cut, wait out my attack, then I go in for the kill.

Bella was my life now. The first mistake I made, was not insisting she not take that assignment. I knew better. Unless you were born and raised there, or specially trained to be in that type of environment, it really was no place for a lady, not my lady. But who was I to dictate what she could or could not do? She had a whole other life outside of me. Bella waited for me to come back to her. And as promised, if I came back to her unharmed, she would agree to marry me.

First, there was the panic attack Bella had when I first told her about my Dad coming. At first, I thought nothing of it, maybe it was too soon to meet someone new after just returning from the experience she had. Coming home from that kind of experience can be daunting. But as time went on, things just didn't add up. Some of them could have been chalked up to coincidence. But there were other things in this equation.

The bracelet. Bella didn't wear jewelry. She was never flashy or showy. That was one of the things I liked about her. My family was filthy rich, and they loved to flaunt their wealth. Carlisle not so much, but he didn't mind spending his money on others. I always thought the way they dawned there expensive clothes and jewelry was too over the top.

The bracelet wasn't expensive, but the engagement ring I gave her, a small chain with a heart pendant and a simple pair of earrings had been the most jewelry I'd ever seen her wear. Now she had this charm bracelet that she never took off. I could have even let that go if it weren't for the fact that Carlisle mentioned he bought the woman he was seeing a charm bracelet.

Then there was the look of recognition on both their faces when I picked his smug ass up at the airport. Carlisle was a smooth one. Always had been. Actually, that was the one thing I admired about the man I called my dad. I enjoyed watchin' his swagger. He recognized her as one of his favorite authors. My girl didn't have a way with spoken words, but by god could she express herself on paper and film. I have to admit, once I met her, I read her damn raunchy novel. I thought to myself, I said self if this pretty little quiet thing has THIS going on inside her head, she's gonna be a wildcat in bed. Fuck me if I wasn't right.

On the drive home, I caught the innuendos and glances between her and him. Fuck my life, if I didn't have that fucking meeting with my new clients, there would have been no way I would have left those two alone together. Not that I didn't trust Bella. Up until now, she never gave me any reason not to trust her. Up until this moment, I had trusted Carlisle with my very life. But I had the nagging hole in my chest, that something just wasn't right with them.

When I got to my meeting, I was distracted. I managed through it, putting the correct responses to questions, filling in the uh-huh's and all when needed. Thank God Charlotte was there. After the clients left, Peter pulled me to the side to find out what was going on.

I told him my feelings and asked him to pull somebody, I needed someone to look into what daddy dearest had been up too since he got back in the states. And I wanted him followed. Peter said he'd get right on it.

Once I got back home, I knew something was wrong immediately. Bella was in our room. She was barely holding it together. When I asked her what was wrong, she said she wasn't feeling well. I asked if she wanted me to have Carlisle have a look at her, and her eyes got big as saucers. Bella was adamant she did not want my father anywhere near her. Then I thought maybe I'd gotten the whole thing wrong from the get-go. I saw red then. I flew from our room and into Carlisle's.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Did you do something or say something to Bella?" I flew into him like lightenin' to a lightenin' rod. If he did or said something to hurt her, he would feel my wrath. My platoon hadn't nicknamed me The God of War for nothin'

"Jasper no, of course not. Why in heavens name would you think that?" He said to me with an innocent tone.

"Because she's not feeling well, and when I offered to have you take a look at her, she outright refused. I'm worried about her Carlisle. When I picked her up from the airport yesterday, she started to hyperventilate. She hasn't been sleeping well since she's been back. I'm worried she may have caught something over in the UAE,"

I was going crazy. I had to be going crazy. Besides the fact that my conscience was eating me alive, for letting her go to that place, I was already self-conscious that I could never be enough for her. After everything I knew she'd been through, she deserved someone to treat her like the queen she was. I never thought I was good enough.

I sunk to the floor crying like a baby. I felt like I was losing her. My Dad, always the compassionate one, got down on the floor with me. When I was a child, and my self-loathing would rack me to my core, my Dad was always there for me. Don't get me wrong, Esme was great, she was just the mothering type, and she never had a harsh word. But she doted on her real flesh and blood children, and I would always be an outsider in her eyes. But not Carlisle. Carlisle would always come down to my level. He'd wrap me in his big strong arms and just hold me. This was no exception.

"Carlisle, sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for her. You know me, Carlisle. I'm just a simple country boy, always have been, always will be. All your fancy book learnin' wouldn't change me. I got so upset with you about Maria. But this feels nothin' like that. I knew I could never trust Maria. But I trust Bella with my life. If I were to ever lose her, I'd just die." I continued to weep on my father's shoulders.

"Son, I'm sure Isabella will be fine. Just let her rest. She's obviously been through a lot. Give her time to become acclimated back into her normal surroundings. Just make sure you show her love, patience, and understanding. Things will be back to normal in no time," Carlisle said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. Wait, did he just call her ISA-Bella? I didn't introduce her as Isabella, because she hates that name. And her author's pen-name is Bella Blackswan. And how the fuck does he know what she's been through? I got up from his embrace.

Son, don't shut me out again. You have to understand, what happened with Maria, what I did, I didn't do to hurt you, I thought I was preventing you from getting hurt," he said, and I knew that. It took me a year to realize Maria wasn't the woman for me. She was just my first. I guess I was a good looking kid in high school, but the girls gravitated more towards Edward than me. I was shy, I had those hideous scars from the beatings my crack head mom let her johns administer. So, fresh out of high school, and in college, Maria had her sights on me. She was a sexy ass woman, and she was my first piece of pussy. What boy doesn't go crazy the first time they get some.

When I found out my dad had been sleeping with her, I was devastated. After I'd run away and joined the Army, Rosalie explained to me that Maria Santiago had a thing for blondes and had made her way around campus with every blonde student and professor. Maria and Carlisle weren't serious, that he was just devastated after Esme' died, and needed female companionship. Maria, Esme, and Carlisle had been colleagues, and once Esme was gone, she set her sights on Carlisle as well. He followed through on his threat and had her brought up on charges of misconduct, and she was fired from the University. I was already through boot camp and going on my first tour. It was too late to turn back now. I couldn't come home with my tail between my legs.

But this time was different. I backed away from my thoughts of the familiarity Carlisle seemed to have with Bella. Maybe, they did have a conversation while I was gone. Perhaps, she told him her full name and a little of what was going on with her. Maybe, that was her way of not being rude for leaving him alone to go to her room. Maybe, I was grasping at straws. But I knew something was going on, and until I figured out what, I couldn't let Carlisle in. I needed to go to my Bella.

"I'm going to go see If Bella wants to come down for dinner. If not, I'll bring her up a tray. Then why don't you come down? We can sit down for dinner like old times," I told Carlisle as I reached out my hand to help him up.

Bella refused to come down. She said she was tired and just wanted to sleep and didn't want to eat.

"Bella, Darlin' you have to eat something'," I begged her.

"JASPER, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was stunned. Something definitely wasn't right.

Bella decided to try and come down for breakfast the next morning. I admit I may have made her extremely hungry after our night's activities. After dinner with my dad, Bella attacked me, when I returned to the room. Not that I protested. She rode me like I was a wild Mustang. This is what I missed. Maybe I was getting my Bella back.

When we came down and found the note from Carlisle, Bella withdrew even more. What the hell does this mean?

"Bella, are you sure Carlisle didn't say something or do something to you?" I asked. Bella glared at me at first, then she shut down. She was utterly void of emotions. Some days she would be fine. We'd be havin' a conversation, then suddenly she wasn't there. She'd stare at her hands in her lap. Occasionally a stray tear would fall from her eye. When I would try and wipe the tear away, she'd flinch away from me then get up and declare she was fine. This went on for a few weeks. I was at my wit's end.

Finally, when I didn't know where else to turn, I asked Peter for a report on his man that was following Carlisle.

"Report, Captain,"I barked the order at Peter.

"Major, I'm not sure you really want to know this, but Carlisle and Bella were on the same plane when they returned from the Middle East," Peter told me.

"Okay, that could very well be a coincidence," I told Peter.

"And it would be, except, their suites on the plane were across from each other," my heart sunk.

"So they knew each other? Did they board the plane together?" I asked him.

"No, Bella boarded in Abu Dhabi, Carlisle boarded in Dubai," Peter informed me.

"So it was a coincidence they had suites across from each other. Wait, did you say a suite? Bella bought a suite to fly back from Abu Dhabi?" Bella didn't spend money like that.

"Did she purchase her suite or was it upgraded by HBO or purchased by someone else?" I asked him.

"We don't have that information. We didn't go into her financial statement. But I have a hacker, that can get that information. You could also see if you see it on her credit card bill" Peter explained. I would get right on that when I got home.

"Are you able to obtain security footage from JFK, I want to know if they disembarked together," I informed Peter.

"I'm on it," Peter said.

"I have a question for you though, did the Doctor always have a wolf tattoo on his wrist?" Peter asked me. I was only half listening to his question, as I was still pondering over the information he'd provided me so far. My eyes slowly raised to Peters at this new information.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" before I knew what I was doing I had gripped Peter by his shirt collar with both hands.

"GET A FUCKIN' GRIP MAJOR, AND I DON'T MEAN ON ME!" Peter growled at me, as he jerked my hands away. I let Peter go at once.

"I'm sorry Peter. Did you say a wolf?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I thought it was a strange tattoo to get, but he has a tattoo of a wolf on his inner wrist." Peter told me

"Peter, Bella has two tattoos, and only someone that was intimate with her would know of. The first is a wolf just below the small of her back. Unless you saw her in underwear, a bikini or naked, you would never see it. The other tattoo is a little more familiar. It's her author's symbol. That one is just at the nape of her neck. Unless she wore her hair up, you'd never see that either, but It's the trademark of her books and films. Blackswan Productions," I told him.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Because he has a second tattoo exactly where you mentioned, though you can't clearly see it because of his dress shirt and suit jacket collars. Though he's not wearing suits these days," The fact he wasn't wearing suits wasn't a surprise. I don't think he would be wearing suits while on his tours with Doctors without Borders.

"So what DowB tour is he on now?" I asked

"None, he's in Boston," Okay, I was getting a headache now. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Major, I don't know exactly what's going on with him, but he seems to be hurtin' and hurtin' bad. He wasn't seen for an entire week after he left, then suddenly he's in a hospital for dehydration, then he's off to Boston. Where he's been for the last month. He looks like he lost his best friend," Peter told me.

"Captain, thank you for the intel. I think he and Bella are having an affair," I told him sinking into my desk chair.

"No, Major. Had. If anything went on with them, it's over. If you want to look at it someway, she chose you. If I were you, I wouldn't hold it over her head. So she had a little blurb. Anyone who knows her and sees her with you knows she loves you. She's still wearin' your ring." Peter told me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Peter, are you insane? How am I supposed to trust her after this?" I asked him

"Jasper, you've been gone from her for nearly three years. You've spent how much time with her between tours? 3-6 months at the most. I'm sorry, brother, but a vibrator and dildo can only do so much to satisfy her. Not the wildcat you claim, and from what I read in her book. She chose you. If she'd wanted him, she'd be with him right now, and we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd be having the conversation I'm pretty sure your sister Rose is having with your Dad right now. As a matter of fact, why don't you call Rosie? Don't let on you know daddy dearest is there, see what she has to say," Peter, in all his infinite wisdom explained.

First of all, the only thing I am surprised by out of everything Peter said is that he read her book; because everything else he said made perfect sense to me. I would let it go for now, but I would be watching Bella for any signs that she was still seeing him.

I decided to give Rosalie a call before going home. So I sat at my desk and pulled out my cell phone. When Rosalie answered the phone, she sounded nervous.

"UH, what a pleasant surprise. How've you been?"

"Just fine Rosalie. How's the family?"

"Um-Um, everyone is good," was all she said.

"Really? Well, Carlisle left pretty abruptly after his visit. He was supposed to stay a week but left only after a day. Ya wouldn't happen to know where he is would ya?" Carlisle always lets Rosalie know where he was assigned when he left on tour with Doctors without Borders. She always knew how to get in touch with him, in case of emergency, and she was his emergency contact.

"Um-um-um, why do you ask, is there an emergency?" Okay, this was getting' very weird. Rosalie was never nervous. Rose always had a quick tongue, and never minced words. It was why we got along so well.

"No, no emergency, I was just worried that I may have offended him in some way. He just left without saying goodbye, only leaving a note," I told her.

"Well that doesn't really sound like him, did you two have words?" she sounded more concerned now.

"At first, but that's just it, I thought before he left we had gotten beyond that. Can you tell me where he is, I'd like to talk to him," I asked Rose.

"Look, I don't know where he is okay," she was lying. Not only did I already have confirmation he was there, whenever Rose lied, but her voice also went up about two octaves.

"Rosalie, how can you not know where he is? He always tells you where he going to be," I was getting irritated with my sister. Then she started to whisper.

"Look, Jasper, he didn't want me to call you. Give me five minutes, and I will call you back," she told me then disconnected the call.

I didn't understand, what exactly was going on with him, that Rose thought she should call me? I guess I understood why he wouldn't want her too. About five minutes later my phone rang.

"Rose tell me what the hell is going on," I was blunt with her.

"Jasper, I don't know. But remember that woman I told you I thought he was seeing? Well, I think she broke his heart. He's stopped doing anything. He's not sleeping well, he's barely eating. He just sits around and mopes. When he left you, he went to Alice and didn't leave his room for a week. Alice had already called us, and we were on our way when he finally emerged from his bedroom. And Jesus, Jasper! I've never seen him like that. Not even after mom died. He hadn't showered in a week. He looked like he only took off his jacket and ties. He'd slept in the same clothes. But the strangest thing of all, he got tattoos. Some bird on the back of his neck, a dog or something on his wrist, and a name, over his heart. When Emmett, the baby and I got there, he collapsed from dehydration," Rose told me, and I could hear the concern in her voice. Hell, I was concerned too.

"Where is he now, Rosalie and don't lie to me?" I snapped at her over the phone.

"He's here with us," she said in almost a whisper. "But, Jasper, he didn't want us to call you." He was almost pleading.

"Well, you kept your promise didn't you, you didn't call me, I called you. Rosalie, I will be there in the next couple of days," I told my sister.

"Jasper…!" I cut her off

"Are you going to stop me from seeing him?" I asked raising my voice slightly.

"No." She conceded.

"Just don't let him know we're coming. I'll make it seem like I'm just there for a visit. I won't rat you out," I told her.

"Who's we?" She asked.

"I'm bringing my fiancee,' and before you say anything, yes, you finally get to meet her. See Ya sis," and I disconnected the call. I didn't ask her who's name he tattooed on his heart, I already knew the answer to that. I also purposely didn't reveal Bella's name. Until I figured out what was going on, I didn't need Rosalie's prejudice about Bella or the situation. After everything I've learned, I still love that girl! But if my father made her happier than I could, I'd let her go.

Bella was out when I got back home. I quickly went through her mail and found her credit card statement. I stuck it in my pocket. Next, I went through her jackets and purses. I found a book of matches from Le Cirque Restaurant in New York. That was so like Bella. Whenever we went someplace, she kept reminders; little things, a ticket stub or a book of matches.

I then went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Bella left a note that she's gone to Studio City, to do some work on editing her documentary, and she had her first appointment with a therapist here in LA.

It was close to midnight when Bella finally returned home. I was worried sick by this point. This was the first time she'd gone back to work since she'd been back. Her bosses understood she needed respite time. I tried to call her a couple of times, but the phone just went straight to voicemail. Usually, I wouldn't have been worried, she didn't like to be disturbed while she was working. But this was by far a typical situation. So I just waited, prayin' she, okay, but enough was enough. Fuck what Peter said. It was time to go in for the kill.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I would like to apologize to one reader of the original story on the contest page, who felt she had no choice but to review anonymously. It was not my intention to make fun or degrade those from the UAE. The actual story I referenced is one I saw on an HBO documentary. However, my knowledge of Abu Dhabi and the UAE is non-existent. Please be aware, this story is purely fiction and is not meant to offend anyone.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

I'd been back in California for a month before I could even begin to concentrate on work again. I was only a shell of my former self. My experience in the Middle East, combined with this horrible secret I was holding, was literally driving me insane.

Jasper had been so loving and caring, it was literally breaking my heart how I've deceived him. There were times Jasper would try to talk to me, and I would just shut down, staring at my hands in my lap, not saying a word.

Once I felt confident enough to go back to work, I couldn't fly back to New York. I couldn't let myself think about New York. But I still thought about him. I couldn't even say his name without a whole opening up in my chest. I called my bosses and asked if there was a way I could edit here in California. Heidi immediately had the film uploaded digitally and forwarded the footage to me.

I asked her since I wouldn't be back in New York for a while if she had any recommendations for a therapist here in LA. I told her I was still having nightmares and not sleeping well. She suggested maybe wasn't the right time to go over that footage.

"I appreciate that Heidi, but I want to get this taken care of. I feel it's a story that needs to be told, and I would like to see it aired,"

"Bella, I'll send it out, but if it becomes too much for you, I want you to stop. I don't need you getting burnt out on me already. We love your work, so if we have to hire an editor, we can do that," Heidi told me. It was all bullshit. I could quickly get past that, what was hard for me to get past was him. But I couldn't tell this to Heidi.

Heidi called me back with a name Dr. Denali recommended. He was a good friend and specialized in PTSD. His name was Garrett and had been in several wars. He was a psychiatrist that worked with soldiers coming back from war. I called and made an appointment. His receptionist said he had an opening today.

Jasper, who had put up with all my bullshit, decided he needed to get away and go to the office for a while. I didn't want to disturb him, so I just left him a note as to where I was going.

HBO had space available in Studio City for filming and editing. Whenever I was working, I didn't like to be disturbed, so I turned off my cell.

I was getting a lot done. It helped me take my mind off things for a while. While some of the images brought up some bad memories, I pushed past it. I was so caught up in my work, I didn't even notice the time. If I didn't leave soon, I would miss my appointment with Garrett. Luckily he was close by.

When I pulled up to his address, it was a Hacienda style home. A beautiful blonde woman answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Am I in the right place?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I set the appointment for you. I'm Kate. I'm one of Garrett's wives. Won't you please come in?" the beautiful blonde said to me. I was a little taken aback.

"One of his wives? Exactly how many wives does Garrett have?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Three, me and my two sister wives, who incidentally are my sisters," She told me as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"Is that legal, I mean for someone to be married to more than one person?" I asked.

"Well legally, I'm the only one married to Garrett. Tanya and Irina only share a commitment with Garrett and me.

"Are you Mormons?" I asked, feel stupid for getting into their personal business. But, hell, she brought it up. Kate only giggled.

"No, Bella we are not Polygamist. But we do live a Polyamorous lifestyle. It actually helped save our marriage. I didn't know such a thing was possible. Just as I was pondering over what I'd heard so far, a door opened, and a man with a prosthetic leg came out and left.

"Garrett can see you know, Bella," another beautiful blonde woman, that looked an awful lot like the first woman, but much younger, came out and escorted me into a room, I assumed was Garrett's office. She was probably only 18 or 19.

"Garrett will be right with you. Would you like anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water?" The woman asked.

"No thank you, I'm good. Um, are you one of Garrett…" I trailed off.

"Wives? Yes, I'm Tanya. I understand Garrett was recommended by my Father," She told me.

"Dr. Denali is your Father?" Why this piece of information shocked me, I have no idea. Just then a door opened, and a very tall man with shoulder-length brown hair and a scruffy salt and pepper beard walked in. He looked older, but not a bad looking guy by any means. He had a kind smile. He walked over to Tanya and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Tanya. Did you offer Miss Swan something to drink?

"Of course, Daddy," Tanya said with a giggle. Garrett pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear. I felt like I was a voyeur into something I shouldn't be witnessing. Garrett's whisper wasn't exactly quiet.

"Kitten, I told you not to call me that during working hours," He then kissed her on her temple

"Sorry, I forgot," Tanya blushed and lowered her eyes. Garrett lifted her chin so she could look at him.

"It's okay, but please try to remember, okay?" it was sort of sweet in a kinky kind of way. It was then I noticed what Tanya was wearing. She had on a little tiny skirt, with a white blouse tied just above the waistband, knee socks, and platform high-top sneakers. She reminded me of Harley Quinn. I just shook my head. I watched Garrett as he watched Tanya leave. He was biting his fist as she bounced out the door

"Forgive me, Miss Swan. Tanya is my newest wife, and she doesn't quite have our routine down yet. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am a great fan your documentary films," He told me.

"Thank you, Garrett, but please, call me Bella," I told him taking a seat on the sofa. Garrett sat in an armchair across from me.

"Tell me, Bella, what brings you in to see me today," Garrett reached for a notebook that sat on a side table next to his chair.

"Um Garrett before we get started, can I ask you something?" I wasn't quite sure how to ask without looking foolish.

"Go right ahead," Garrett took off his glasses placed them down on the table along with his pad and pencil.

"What the difference in Polygamy and Poly…amorous? I asked.

"The word you are looking for is Polyamory. Sort answer. Polygamy is religious-based, patriarchal, perceived and represented as cultish, and sometimes involve teen girls who are married to an older man who has more than one wife. Generally, these women are not free to have sexual relationships with others, but consider themselves family with the other wives of their husband," Garrett explained. I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up his hand.

"Please let me finish, Polyamory is usually not related to a religion and is unrelated to marriage, although some polyamorous people are married or have participated in commitment ceremonies with their partners. Polyamory means having multiple loving relationships, usually, but not always sexual. While Tanya has committed to this relationship, we have not yet taken it to a sexual level. And I do love Tanya and her sisters very much. But I don't think that is why you, are here today," Garrett said as he now picked up his glasses, pad, and pencil. I must have had a confused look on my face because Garrett paused what he was doing and cocked his head to the side.

"Or is it?" He finally said. I blew out a breath.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," I told him.

I begin to tell him how I met and fell in love with Jasper, though, leaving out names for the moment. He said he saw that documentary by the way.

I went on to explain how after we became engaged I went overseas and that was the original reason I was here. I was having problems coping with what I'd witnessed. How initially those images haunted my dreams. I went on to tell him, how coming home, it was one of those dreams that found me in my current state of dilemma.

I told him about my affair with the kind doctor, that seemed to know the right thing to do and say when I needed it most. I told him of the feelings I'd developed for this doctor and his for me and his offer, one I told him I was engaged, to 'share' me.

"And he used that specific word?" Garrett asked

"Yes," I confirmed.

"And you agreed?"

"Yes" I confirmed again, but this time I hung my head and my blush from embarrassment warmed my cheeks.

"Bella, let me tell you, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. The heart is a strange organ. It's small in size, not only does it sustain life, but it is vast in its ability to hold and grow love," he told me with his kind smile.

"I ended it," I said with tears now in my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because! I later found out, he is my fiance's father. And I didn't want to lose my fiance'. But now, I feel like I have this hole in my chest. I feel so guilty for deceiving Jasper and leading Carlisle on. But I love him; I love them both so much. I don't know how to make it stop," I was balling my eyes out now. The next thing I know, Garrett is beside me wrapping me in his arms. He placed a box of tissues on my lap.

"There, there," he said as he tried to hush me, but let me cry until I was all cried out. Once I was, he then handed me a bottle of water. I took the tissues and dried my tears and blew my nose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you like that," I told him.

"And why not? It's what I get paid good money for," We both laughed at his joke.

"But little bird, I have to remove myself from your sessions for two reasons. First, and let me preface by saying this. I have taken an oath. There is such thing as Doctor/patient confidentiality. And since no crime has been committed, I am forbidden to discuss anything from our sessions to anyone else. I explained that because I'm afraid I know your fiance', personally. So you see we have a conflict of interest," My heart dropped into my stomach. I hadn't meant to reveal their names; in my rant, it must have slipped out.

"Don't worry little bird; he will never know from me what we've discussed. Secondly, I am not a relationship expert. However, my wife Irina is. But, I will ask you this. Have you ever thought about doing a documentary on the Poly lifestyle?" He asked.

"I can honestly tell you no, haven't because, until today, I didn't even know there was such a thing," I told him.

"I want to call Irina in so you can speak with her," He went over to his desk and pressed a button on his phone.

"Katie, is Irina with a client?" He asked the one I met when I first got here.

"No Gar, but she will have one in about 20 minutes," Kate said over the intercom.

"Would you ask her if she could come to my office for about 15 minutes?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll buzz her right now," Kate told him

"So you all live love and work, right here in your home?" I asked him.

"Well, Tanya is still in college. She wants to help with the practice. She's only been a part of our family for two months. She wants to feel like she's contributing in some way. In the afternoon, she acts as the receptionist, though she hasn't really gotten the phone system down yet," he laughed. The third wife entered the office then. Or maybe I should say the first wife. Irina was closer to his age, but then Kate said she and Garrett were legally married. AYE YAI YAI, I was so confused!

"Bella Swan, meet my wife, Irina Denali-Harrison, Ph.D. Irina let me give you the cliff notes version of Bella's problem.

"She's been involved with a man she is now engaged to marry, indicated here was JW. She met a man recently indicated here as C. She had an affair with C, without telling him she was engaged after she told him, of her engagement, he made her an offer to share her with JW; which she accepted. Turns out C, is JW's adoptive father. Sorry dear, I told you I know him personally," he said looking up at me. "She professes to love them both but is have a guilt complex because she feels she's betrayed them. And until she met us didn't know Polyandry existed."

"Um, I don't know that word," I told them.

"Bella, Polyandry is when a woman has a loving relationship with two men. It doesn't have to be a sexual relationship, nor do the men have to be gay or Bi and sexually involved with each other. As long as all three parties involved are committed to each other, that's all that matters. The first thing you need to do is ask yourself. Are you willing to commit yourself to both of them? Then you need to come clean to them both," She advised me.

"Well C already knows," I told them.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to step out. I've already heard too much. I am withdrawing from the case because I have personal knowledge of one of the parties. You, however, have never met either. Bella, it was indeed a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you can work this out. I would so love to have you and your future partners a part of our community," Garrett told me before kissing Irina on the cheek and walking out of the room.

"Bella, unfortunately, I have another client coming in soon, so can you briefly tell me how C knows?" Irina asked me.

"It was also how I found out as well; he came to visit his son. J had never told me much about his family, and C and I hadn't known each other long enough to get as far as introductions to the family. Once I found out, I broke off the relationship with C," I told Irina. She made notes in the notebook.

"Well as I said, you need to think about what you want, and you need to tell them how you feel. Bella, our time is up, but I'd like to see you again if you want to explore this further," She told me.

"Thank you, Irina. Let me think about it. Can I call when I'm ready for another session?

"Of course. Here's my card. And sweetie. If you need a friend. Give me a call. I hate that you are going through this alone," She told me and gave me a warm hug.

"I'd like that Irina, I actually don't have any friends here," I confided in her.

"OH, NO, NO, NO dear, that won't do. From now on you can consider my sisters and me your friends. Call us, and we can have lunch," Irina told me as she escorted me to the door. We were met on the way by Tanya and Kate, who each hugged me before I left.

I went back to Studio City to do some more work. But work was the furthest thing from my mind. I started thinking about everything I'd learned today. Before I knew it, I was pulling up everything I could find on Polygamy, Polyamory, and Polyandry. I got so caught up; I didn't realize what time it was until my stomach growled from lack of food. I also realized that with the knowledge I'd gained, the hole that was in my heart started to close, as I realized it was indeed possible to have both of these men in my life.

But what if Jasper wouldn't go for it? The hole started to tear open again. I realized then; I wanted them both in my life.

I gathered my things and made my drive home. I stopped at a food truck and got tacos for both Jasper and me. Once I reached the house, there were no lights on, which was odd. When I pulled into the garage, I saw Jasper's truck. Maybe he was asleep, but he usually would keep a light on if I was out late. Once I entered the kitchen, with only the view from a light over the range, was I able to make my way in without stumbling.

Once I got to the living room, the light from a lamp startled me, as it flashed on. I clutched my chest, dropping our food in the process, as my heart raced 1000 miles an hour.

 **"Where the fuck have you been Isabella?"**

* * *

 **A/N Okay, I know technically, Irina can't be Bella's friend as her therapist, but let's face it, the girl needs somebody to talk to. And I have a feeling, that would be right about now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to apologize for the chapters that have been posted. I got a 50% off deal on Grammarly premium. So I've been using it on this story. Of course, I proof the chapter in Word, but when I transfer it to FF, Grammarly wants to proof it all over again, well, Grammarly Premium and FF aren't compatible, and it's actually moved words around and taken out words that should be there. I read all the chapters I'd posted so far for the first time today, and If I were reading this story, I would have stopped reading it by now, the errors are so bad. I promise I will be fixing those before I post the next chapter**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **JASPER'S POV**

I sat there, in the dark waiting for Bella to return home. The longer I sat, the angrier I got. I finally find the woman I want to spend my life with, the one I thought I could trust with my life, and I find out she's been deceiving me.

Then I'd hear Peter's words over and over. It's over; she chose you. If she hadn't, she'd be with him.

I was brought from my thoughts by my phone ringing. "ISABELLA!"

"No Jasper, It's Peter. Jasper, please don't tell me you confronted her?" Peter asked me.

"Ain't had the chance, she didn't come home," I told him.

"Hang on Jasper," Peter told me. After a few minutes, he was back.

"Well, she's near Studio City at the moment," Peter told me.

"You put a low-jack on her car?" Why the fuck didn't I think of that?

"You bet your ass I did. There's one on yours and Chars too," he was a sneaky fucker. "Anyway, I was calling to tell ya that my guy was able to hack into Emirates database. It looks like she upgraded her flight just two days before she left Abu Dhabi, and paid for it on her credit card,"

"Yeah I got that much, I found her statement," I told him.

"No doubt, they met on the plane. Carlisle was in Dubai for a year; he remained there until his flight to New York. Bella has traveled to Saudi Arabia, Iran, Lebanon, and Pakistan. She never went to Dubai," He told me.

"But how can you be sure? It would have been easy to drive to Dubai or any other country within the UAE," I asked him.

"Because, dick for brains, I'm looking at her full itinerary. I've also seen footage from the TSA cameras at JFK. They definitely got off the plane together, and they seem to make quite a cute couple if you ask me,"

"Well, nobody asked you, and you are so not helping," I told him.

"Well, maybe this will help. She went to see Garrett today,"

"YOU MEAN SHE'S FUCKIN'GARRETT TOO!" I was beside myself.

"I think Garrett has enough on his plate, to add Bella to the mix," Peter said with his cackling laugh

"What are you talking about now Peter?"

"You, dumb shit, Garrett just added a third wife to his little Ménage Trio."

"That's right he married those two sisters, what were their names again?"

"Yep, Kate and Irina, well he just married their baby sister a few months ago," Peter told me laughin' like a fuckin' maniac.

"Lucky bastard, I can't manage to keep one woman, where he has three," I laughed with him.

"Hey, maybe you and daddy dearest could both marry Bella," Peter told me still laughing like a hyena. But I wasn't laughin' anymore.

"Thanks for the intel, Pete. By the way, Bella and I are going to be out of town for a few days. You think you and Char can handle things while I'm gone?" I asked him.

"And where do you think you're goin'," Peter asked me.

"To Boston,"

"JASPER, THAT WAS A JOKE! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T…"

"Thanks again Pete," I said cutting him off and disconnecting the call.

Is that what she wants? Could I indeed share her with another man? Especially a man I consider a father figure. It was apparent the man is in love with her. He tattooed her name over his heart, for Christ's sake. Does she feel the same about him, though? Well, I guess I was about to find out; because I hear the garage door open, as she is pulling in.

I've been sitting in the dark for so long, my eyes have become accustomed to the darkness. I don't realize it until I hear her mutter that its so dark. So I turn on the light.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, ISABELLA…" I pause as she screams out in fright and drops everything she has in her hands to the floor and is clutching her chest.

"What the fuck Jasper! You scared the shit out of me," She's now panting trying to catch her breath.

"Darlin' I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've been worried sick about you, I didn't mean to scare you," I say as I get up and gather her in my arms. Okay, I admit, I was pissed the fuck off when I first sat my ass here in the dark. But after talking to Peter, I'd cooled my jets, and now I felt awful about scaring the be-Jesus out of her. The smell of tacos was now permeating the room.

"Damn Jasper, now you've ruined my dinner, and I haven't eaten all day," My Bella was now pouting. She was so cute when she pouted. "Why the hell are you sitting here in the dark anyway,"

"Bella, I'll take you to get some more. But baby, we need to talk. I know about you and Carlisle," I told her straightforward. Bella started trembling in my arms. I could feel her emotions were starting to go haywire. She then flew out of my arms and into the guest bathroom near the stairwell. I ran after her when I heard the dry heaves coming from the bathroom. The tears were flowing from her eyes, and as she said she hadn't eaten, because the only thing that was coming up was bile. When I tried to hold her hair and rub her back, she scooted into a corner away from me.

"Bella, honey, I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to talk about this. Bella, when I told you-you were my life I meant it. I need to know; do you still love me?" Bella then looked at me like I'd grown three heads. She then flew into me and nearly knocked me over.

"Oh, God, Jasper, baby I'm so sorry. I should have been the one to tell you. And I was coming home to tell you, but yes baby I still love you. I never stopped loving you," That was all I needed to hear. I picked her up, and she wrapped her long legs around me. I then took her upstairs to our bathroom and sat her on the counter. I handed her the mouthwash, while I wet a washcloth, to clean her face. I washed her face and kissed her on the nose once I was done.

"Were those tacos from our favorite food truck?" She gave me a small smile and nodded her head. "You still hungry? She gave me a 'what the fuck do you think' look. So, I grabbed the keys to my truck. Once inside I hit the garage door opener and pulled out.

Once we were on the road, I could feel her eyes staring at me waiting for me to say something. I wasn't sure how to start the conversation. Finally, she cleared her throat. I glanced at her briefly with a small smile. She reached out over the console and placed her hand on top of mine

"How did you find out?" She asked in a low voice I swallowed hard.

"I've been piecing it together since you two _MET_ the airport when we picked him up. Little things didn't add up. First the bracelet, Darlin' you don't wear jewelry.

"But I…" I cut her off by lightly raising my hand from the steering wheel.

He confirmed he bought a charm bracelet for the woman he was seeing, plus he mentioned he found out she was engaged. The innuendos, the glances between you two. He calls you Isabella, not Bella, which is how I introduced you. I called you Isabella because I was pissed. Baby, I admit I was pissed the fuck off when I first sat there in the dark. Then I had him followed after he left here. Bella, I want to know everything." I stated rather coldly

"Everything?" she asked shockingly.

"Yes, Darlin' everything from the moment you met till the day Carlisle left," I told her. My jaw is tightening. Was I ready to hear this?

"Can I eat first?" she asked

"You can talk while we eat," I told her.

"So, what did you find out from having him followed? I haven't seen him or talked to him since he left," she asked.

"I know, but you haven't precisely been yourself either, at first I chalked it up to you just getting back to your sure-footing, but little things still didn't add up.

"How would you know what that is?" she said under her breath, looking out the window. I looked at her. I almost missed what she said. It was like a slap in the face, but I remained silent. I pulled my hand from her grasp. We finally pulled up at the food truck. It was our favorite place to grab food. They had the best gourmet tacos.

I ordered 5 Texas Beef brisket tacos, and Bella got two shrimp and one fiery fish taco. We shared a brisket nacho. We stopped and got a six-pack of Corona and drove to a park. We sat in the bed of my truck and ate.

"So, is that why? I haven't been there for you, Bella?" She shook her head no before taking a bite out of her fish taco.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. Neither of us really know each other Jasper. Until the day Carlisle walked up to us, you never even told me your parent's names. I didn't know the names of your sisters until Carlisle told me. And that was the day after I met him. You keep everything so close to your chest, you never seem to let me in," She told me. It was like taking a bullet.

"So, this is my fault," It was a statement.

"No, Jasper I'm not blaming you. All I'm saying is, maybe, when the handsome man boarding the plane introduced himself as Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the conversation would have been more like 'Wow, I'm marrying your son,' than 'Wow he has a celebrity crush on me'," she told me in animated gestures

"So, the whole book thing, that was real?" I asked.

"Yes, when he first boarded my plane, I was coming back to my suite with orange juice, and he recognized me. He then proceeded to pull out my first book and told me he reads that instead of porn," I couldn't help but laugh. Bella joined in on the laughter.

"Look, Jasper, at the time, I was feeling ugly and worthless. Carlisle made me feel beautiful and desirable. He gave me what I needed at the time," she told me, which only proceeded to piss me off again.

"So, no time in that little escapade did it dawn on you that you were engaged?" I said raising my voice

"If I'm honest, no it didn't, not at first," she told me looking down at her Corona bottle in her hand.

"I had a nightmare on the plane…"

"YOU FUCKED HIM, ON THE PLANE!" I was livid.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED, OR ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP BOMBARDING ME WITH QUESTIONS?" I just huffed, crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted like a 2-year-old having a tantrum.

She proceeded to tell me how after the first introductions and the laugh over his reading young adult sex novels, she went to her suite to try and get some sleep. He offered to give her something to help her rest. I bet the fuck he did. She told him how she hadn't been sleeping well, which was the reason why she bought the way overpriced suite in the first place. In essence turning down his offer of a sedative.

After trying on her own, she was awakened by Carlisle, after having a horrific nightmare. After tending to her with a cold cloth and shooing away onlookers, not wanting to go back to sleep she asked him to stay and talk with her. She told him why she was having the nightmares and why she was in the middle east. She learned about the house in Forks, which I didn't even know about, Esme's passing, and one thing led to another, and they were kissing, which lead to them doing other things. She told me they didn't fuck, that he made sweet passionate love to her.

"I have one question for you?" I started. She held up her hand and shook her head.

She went on to tell me, that afterward, she got up to use the facilities and he noticed the wolf tattoo on her back, and he asked about it. She told him about her best friend Jacob and how he had been her personal sun, after a nasty break-up with her boyfriend on her 18th birthday. How, to get over that, they restored motorcycles together and when he was teaching her to ride, he had an accident and died. She then told me what the wolf represented.

"Bella, you've never told me that story before," I told her.

"You've never asked," she replied.

"I just thought you had a thing for wolves, they're cool animals," I told her.

"Again, you never asked.

"Bella, if I'm not as attentive to you, I'm sorry. I can try to do better. "Why didn't you tell me you needed more from me?" I asked her

"I didn't know I did until it was given to me freely," she told me as sincerely as she could.

"Bella, why do you love me, if I'm not enough for you?"

"Jasper, I do love you. You are kind, obviously loyal to a fault. You're sweet, and you worship the ground I walk on," she finished with a smile.

"You make me sound like a dog," I told her jokingly

"Well, if the shoe fits," she said laughingly. I pushed her lightly on the shoulder, making her topple over slightly.

"Tell me about the bracelet,"

Before telling me about the bracelet, she went on to tell me what happened after they made love. How he asked to see her again, which was when she told him she was engaged. Why she wasn't wearing her ring, but that she would have dinner with him. He then gave her a sedative to help her sleep the remainder of the flight.

How, when he woke her up, he took her into the shower and fucked her, and how in the middle of the fuck he coerced her into continuing to see him, offering to share her with her fiancé.

"And you said, yes?" She then slapped her hands to her face and started shaking her head.

"I did. I don't know what I was thinking at the time," she told me.

"So you would have continued seeing him if you never found out he was the man who raised me?" She merely nodded her head, never looking at me.

"So, you had dinner with him at Le Cirque, he bought you a cocktail dress and the bracelet," her eyes snapped at me then at this information.

"How do you know that?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

"His admission, when I asked about the woman he was seeing. He didn't know I had my suspicions. He still doesn't." I confided in her. "Plus, I found these," I then pulled out the matchbook from my pocket.

"Jasper? Do you realize these are the most questions you ever asked me about anything that goes on in my life? I tell you how my day went and what I did, but you never ask. And when I ask you, questions about your life, you tell me you don't want to talk about it. If I didn't see the scars, would you have ever told me anything about your life before me?" She asked me, which forced me to take a hard look at our relationship.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I've been a shitty boyfriend. I don't like to bring up my past. I have a lot of painful memories. But I should have at least told you more about the family that saved me. Will you ever forgive me?" I ask her, placing my hand on her cheek and look into her eyes. I feel like I need a book, relationships for dummies.

"How can I not forgive you, Jasper. I've committed the worst act someone in a relationship could ever commit, and I'd say you are taking it way better than I think even I would, given the circumstances. I should be asking you that question," She told me.

"Before you do, I have just one more question; then I have some information to share with you. I need you to be completely honest with me, Bella. Do you love him?" The tears started welling up in her eyes, and I knew the answer before she even said it.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "But I ended the relationship, I didn't want to lose you, so I ended it. I told him it was over," I leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. Peter was right; she did choose me over him.

"Bella, I'm not going to lie and tell you it didn't hurt, when I found out the truth. Now that I understand, I haven't been all I could be for you; I can see why you were drawn to him. He's handsome, sophisticated, well-educated and inquisitive. Everything I'm not. Bella, we have to go to Boston," I told her. She looked at me curiously. "That's where he's been for the last few weeks. Bella, you broke his heart, and we have to go and fix this. You broke him, Bella," I told her.

"Jasper, my decision wasn't an easy one. He told me he loved me, though I didn't say I loved him, not until the day I ended things with him. I told him I love him so much I couldn't think straight, but I would not continue to hurt you. Jasper, what are we going to do?" She asked me.

"Honey, are you still willing to have us both?" I asked with sincerity.

"Jasper, are you sure about this, baby? I don't know much about Polyamory, but I read something today that stuck with me. Polyamory should be something you take part in because it makes you happy, not because it pleases someone else, it's something your partner wants to try, or you feel you or your partner is cheating otherwise. Polyamory should be for you," She explained.

"So, you have given it some more thought?" I asked her.

"Jazz, I didn't even know such a thing existed until I met with my therapist today, which by the way, is someone who knows you pretty well," she added at the end. I had to laugh.

"Yes, Darlin', Peter and I have both met with Garrett, and I've known him for quite some time," I explained.

"Well, I also met his wives, and Irina is now my relationship therapist," She told me.

"Well, Darlin', I'd like to take you to Boston, but maybe we should both meet with Irina before we go. Can you set up an appointment for us, then we can leave for Boston in the next few days?"

"I'll do that, babe. Baby, can I ask, just how bad is he?" She asked with sad eyes.

"I think he's pretty bad. He didn't go back to work. He's been staying with my older sister and her husband. He's not eating or sleeping," I then closed my eyes and chuckled. "He got your tattoos, Bella."

"HE WHAT?" she exclaimed with disbelief in her voice.

"Like I said you certainly left an impression on him. He got the wolf on his inner wrist, the black swan on his neck, and one more," She just furrowed her brow in curiosity.

"He tattooed your name over his heart," I told her, and her jaw dropped.

"Jazz, I have to call him," She went to grab her phone from her purse.

"Tomorrow, Darlin'. Let's get home and get some sleep. I have a feeling, this next chapter in our lives is going to be a doozy." I told her as I stood up on the bed of the truck. I reached out my hand to help her stand. Once she stood up she stood she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her close to my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**BELLA'S POV**

When we returned home, the house reeked of stale tacos. We had to clean up before we went to bed. Once we retreated to our bedroom, we were both emotionally drained, so we took a quick shower together and went straight to bed.

The next morning, however, I was awakened by Jasper's head buried between my legs, and he was doing the most ravenous things to my pussy and clit. At first, I thought I was dreaming. The moan vibrating from his lips was doing wicked things to me, as his two- fingers thrust in and out of me. Once I became fully conscious of what was happening, I clutched his honey blond hair with both hands.

"Please, don't stop, so fucking close," I panted. I felt a smirk play on Jaspers lips, as his hazel eyes met my brown eyes. My legs began to tremble with my first orgasm. When Jasper withdrew his fingers, he began lapping at the juices that were pouring out of me.

"Damnit, I never get enough of that," Jasper said as he came up. He then draped my legs over his hips, while aligning himself at my entrance, he leaned forward, plunging deep into me with one thrust while lifting me so that our chests were flush. First, he plunged his tongue into my mouth, exploring every crevice of my mouth, before he attacked my breast with fervor. My head fell back between my shoulder blades, in bliss. My mind then began to imagine both Carlisle and Jasper ravishing me at the same time, which heightened my orgasm.

"SHIT, JASPER! CUM…FFFFFF!" I sputtered as I was rocked with the most earth-shattering back to back orgasm's

"JESUS, BELLA!" Jasper cried as he soon followed, shooting his load into the condom he was wearing. He quickly flipped us over, collapsing onto the bed, I collapsed onto his chest. We were both spent, and tired from our late night.

"I've missed you, Darlin', these last few weeks," Jasper told me as his hands massaged me from my shoulders down to my ass. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, before bringing my lips to his. I kissed him with all the passion I had for him.

I then moved to get off of him, but he wrapped his arms around my back and wouldn't let me up. "I'm never letting you leave me again," he told me.

"Well, sweetheart, unless you enjoy golden showers, I think you'd better let me up," Jasper huffed but opened his arms, throwing them on either side of the bed. I slowly raised up, as his now flaccid cock withdrew from me.

I went to use the bathroom; once I finished, I brushed my teeth. Jasper entered the bathroom, throwing the used condom in the trash.

He turned on the shower and then, turned walking over to the toilet. "Bella, now that we're finally together full time, I want to fuck you without a condom," he said. Once he'd finished, he walked up behind me and rubbed himself in the crack of my ass. "I want to feel all of you baby," he whispered in my ear.

"I know Jasper, it's just with my busy schedule, I don't always remember to take a pill, and it's not like I'd was that sexually active before you to need it," I told him.

"No wonder you are so fuckin' insatiable," he said as he spread my legs with his foot and bent me over the bathroom counter. He dipped his fingers a few times into my pussy.

"Can I try something new, Bella?" Jasper's voice dipped into a sultry tone, along with his already sexy southern drawl, had me already dripping. My walls began to tighten around his fingers; a whimper escaped my throat.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," he told me in the same voice.

"FUCK! You keep talking like that, and you can do whatever the fuck you want!" Jasper chuckled.

"I will keep that in mind," he said again, and just like that, the floodgates opened up. I was squirting cum into his hand. He started spreading my cum at my back door; then he pressed a finger into my pucker hole.

"OH FUCK, YES!" I was panting at the new sensation he was providing me. Before long he was adding another finger after a few more strokes he added another. I could feel myself stretching. He continued that as he rubbed his cock to the outside of my pussy lips. He then reached around and pinched my clit.

"Cum, for me baby, cum all over my cock," That fucking voice gets me every time. Just as I'm cumming again, his bare cock dips into my pussy for a couple of strokes, he pulls his fingers out before I feel the tip of his cock, exploring my pucker hole, then slowly pushing in.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," I couldn't speak; I was so full. Though it bordered on painful, I wanted more. I pushed back into him since Jasper stilled to let me get used to the feeling. He pushed in more before pulling back and thrusting in deeper. With each thrust, he went deeper and deeper. I then heard him going into my goodie drawer in the bathroom. He then pulled out of me, lifted me onto the counter, with my ass hanging off the edge of the counter. He then pushed my 8-inch dildo into my pussy. He thrust it roughly in and out a couple of times, before taking my hand hooking it under my thigh and placing it on the dildo

"Continue to fuck yourself, baby, while I fill you up," He told me as he used one hand to spread my other leg open as far as it could go and the other to position himself back at my backdoor. Once he pushed the tip in again, he stilled my hand that was using the dildo and pushed himself all the way in. Then guided my hand to alternate thrust with him. I cried out his name in pleasure and pain

"Is this what you need Bella? Is this why you can't be sated? Do you need two cocks in you? You, naughty little girl. You want Carlisle and me pounding into your sweet little pussy and your sweet little ass?"

"YES! JASPER, FUCK YES! SO FUCKING FULL, SO FUCKING GOOD!" I was screaming as I was pounding the dildo into my pussy and Jasper's balls were slapping me on my ass.

"DAMNIT BEEEELLLLA!" Jasper growled out my name, as I felt his warm cum filling my ass, at the same time, there was a blinding light behind my eyes, and I came so hard I nearly passed out. I could only lay there, barely propping myself on my elbow, with my head against the backsplash of the sink. I felt boneless but so god damned sated. Once Jasper pulled out of me, he ripped the dildo from my pussy and threw it in the sink, and began lapping at my pussy, drinking me up. I stroked his hair. Afterward, he stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I tasted myself on his tongue.

Once we both came down from our orgasmic high, we entered a lukewarm shower, growing colder as we washed.

"Bella, can you call Irina today and see if they can squeeze us in? I want to leave for Boston tomorrow," he asked me.

"Yes, I can do that. What time?" I asked unsure if he had to work today.

"Anytime, I turned everything over to Peter and Charlotte last night. I was already prepared to go confront Carlisle," he told me. We finished bathing quickly, as the water was now cold. We climbed out of the shower and grabbed towels to dry off.

"Jasper are you sure you're okay with all of this?" He pulled his lips into a tight line.

"Let's say it's starting to grow on me. But I have questions, which is why I want to see Garrett and his wives. But if you're having doubts…" Jasper dropped the sentence.

"After that little preview are you fucking kidding me? Can we do that again tonight?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip. He chuckled and shook his head.

"My wicked, wicked little vixen, what am I going to do with you?" Jasper said slapping me on the ass as we exited the bathroom.

 ** _LATER THAT AFTERNOON_**

We arrived at Garretts Hacienda, and Irina answered the door. "Bella, I hoped you'd call again, I didn't expect it would be this soon. And I see you've brought your partner. I'm Irina Denali-Harrison, I'm Garrett's second wife. Let me guess, you must be J. You look like a soldier," Irina said shaking Jasper's hand.

"Yes, Irina, this is my Jasper," I told her, giving Jasper a proud smile.

"Pleased to meet ya, Ma'am," Jasper said giving her all his southern charm.

"Oh, God Bella, he is a charming devil. Well, come on you two. We've got a small lunch set up on the patio. You can meet my other sisters-slash-sister-wives. Gar has been nervous as a whore in church since I told him you were coming over. I can't imagine why" Irina told us as she escorted us to the patio

"That's because the miserable old bastard is a lousy cheat at cards," Jasper growled in a thick southern drawl as we finally came into view of Garrett, with Tanya sitting on his lap. Tanya was wearing a small, what looked to be ruffled boy shorts, a cropped t-shirt that said, 'Daddy's little girl', a kitten ears headband, and what seemed to be an adult-sized pacifier in her mouth. I must have given Garrett and the other girls a strange look.

"Tanya is a little, Bella." He told me.

"A little what?" _crazy would have been my guess._

"The technical term is age regression. Though in Tanya's case, she didn't regress. She never grew up. She is the baby of the family and has always been treated as such by her mother and father, as well as her sisters. While she can function as an adult, she's most comfortable in her baby girl role. Isn't that right, kitten?" Garrett said to Tanya kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"Yesh, Daddy," Tanya said through her pacifier in her mouth, in a sort of baby talk. Much different than the way she spoke on yesterday. _Okay, this family was a short bus kind of special._

"And for the record, _Major_ , I do not cheat! You're just a sore loser!" Garrett protested.

"BULLSHIT, LIEUTENANT COLONEL!" Jasper said

"WHERE IS YOUR RESPECT, MAJOR?! I STILL OUTRANK YOU!" Garrett said standing up now, depositing Tanya in his vacant chair. He and Jasper were now standing toe to toe, both their faces scowled in each other's face.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYIN' FUCK ABOUT YOUR RANK! THERE ARE ONLY 4 ACES IN A DECK OF CARDS!" Jesus, I thought they were about to come to blows until they both started laughing and started giving each other man hugs with loud pats on the back.

"It's good to see you again, Major," Garrett finally said, and I let out a breath I'd been holding since he stood up.

"Oh, Darlin' don't pay us no mind, this old rattlesnake and I always make a big ruckus, it don't mean nothin'," Jasper told me coming over and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Come on you two, have a seat. Kitten, have you had enough to eat?" he asked Tanya. She just nodded her head.

"Then I think its time you took a nap, you have a class later, don't you?" he asked her

"Yesh, Daddy, baby really tired," Tanya said in baby talk.

"Okay, Kitten. I'll be back after I put Tanya down for her nap. Go ahead help yourselves. Katie's a wonder in the kitchen," he told us, as he picked Tanya up carrying her on his shoulder like a baby and took her up the stairs, that lead to the second floor from the patio that was in the center of the U-shaped house. Garrett was dressed in a somewhat bohemian style. Quite a contrast from his button-down dress shirt and dress slacks from yesterday.

Jasper and I sat at a picnic style table, with a considerable spread of cold cuts, bread and crackers. Cape Cod chicken salad with dried cranberries and walnuts, and fruit salad. There were also cakes and cookies. Beer, wine, lemonade and soft drinks. After making Jasper and myself a plate, we sat down with Kate and Irina. Jasper grabbed a beer, and I poured a glass of wine.

Once we were seated, Jasper was curious about the whole dynamic of their relationship.

"So, how did y'all meet Garrett?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I met Garrett in a Bar, while I was in college in Boston. He was home on leave. I was on a date with this jerk that was all octopus hands. Garrett came up and asked if he was bothering me? When I said yes, that I was ready to go home, and the jerk wouldn't take me home, Garrett said he would escort me home. The jerk called me a tease, and Garrett decked him. Garrett walked me home and asked if he could have my number and if he could take me out. After that first date, Garrett seemed to show up where ever I was. When I asked why he was following me around, he said he felt electricity when our hands touched, and that he'd follow me anywhere. Three years later we were married," Kate told us.

"So, when did he bring you into the relationship?" I asked Irina. Jasper visibly stiffened at my question. I heard him say something under his breath, that I didn't catch. He then got up and walked over to the cooler for another beer. As Irina started her story, Jasper never came and sat back down, but I tried to follow Irina's story while keeping an eye on Jasper.

"I was in an abusive marriage to my first husband, Laurent. My parents and sister had been trying to get me out for years. I was a relationship and Marriage counselor, yet I couldn't seem to fix my marriage. Whenever I'd leave, he always seemed to find me. That was until Garrett and Peter took me away. I was on the run for a while with Peter's wife, and Garrett said he would find me when the time is right. He said he had another friend that would take care of the situation. I don't know who that mystery man was, but Laurent was never heard from again. Garrett eventually came and found me, and we've been together ever since. I never did find out who that mystery friend of Gar's was," Irina told us. By the time Irina finished her story, Jasper had downed four beers

"Well, sweet pea, he's standing right over there," Garrett said coming and sitting between his wives. We, three women, looked at Jasper in shock.

"Jasper, I don't know how to repay you. You literally saved my life. So, Thank you." Irina said with tears in her eyes.

"So, what happened to Laurant?" I asked.

"Darlin, I can't tell you that. If I tell ya, I'd have to kill ya," Jasper said in a dry tone, never looking up from his fifth beer. I just gasped in shock

"Oh, Major, stop being so damn dramatic. You don't have to kill her; you just have to marry her. A wife can't be forced to testify against her husband," Garrett said giving a wicked chuckle and a wink. Jasper just gave Garrett a look.

"Garrett came to me a little over three years ago and said he needed our help. He told me a young lady was in danger from an abusive husband. He knew how I felt about that sort of thing. We took care of it, end of the story," Jasper said with no emotion. "And as usual, Garrett, you've got a big fuckin' mouth," I was just going to file all that information away for later.

"And Tanya?" I asked.

"Well, Tanya had been living with us anyway. My mother took sick last year, and our dad couldn't take care of both Tanya and our mother. After mom died, Garrett asked our father for permission to marry Tanya as well," Irina told us.

"Well, I have a question then. Are you all really in love with Garrett or is it just hero's worship?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same fuckin' question about Carlisle, given what you told me last night," Jasper snapped at me. That really pissed me off.

"Jasper, now that wasn't nice," Garrett scolded Jasper. "Bella had a legitimate question. What may have started out as hero's worship we found a loving bond between us. And yes, Bella, I believe my wives love me very much, just as I love them. And you can call me Lieutenant-Colonel Save-a-Ho. Peter's called me that so many times, I kinda like it. It has a certain ring to it," Garrett and the women laughed and Kate shoved him a little.

"So, does jealousy ever come into play, with the women I mean? Jasper asked.

"The simple answer to that is yes it does. There are times when one of the girls feels like I'm giving more attention to one more than the other. Especially now that I've brought Tanya into the mix. That's one of the reason's I haven't started a sexual relationship with Tanya as of yet. But we sit down and talk about why they feel that way. How we can better improve communication and our time together, so no one feels left out. It's work, just like any other relationship. But I can tell you, with a polyandry relationship, you will have to set ground rules that you are willing to follow. I can't tell you what's right for you. But the three if you need to come together in a mutual understanding of how you want your dynamic to work. Whether Carlisle can only have sex with Bella in your presence, or if there will be his time and your time. Whatever it is, you three have to agree to it.

"That doesn't mean Carlisle and I have too…" Jasper asked cutting off the sentence.

"That's totally up to you," Irina told us. "Given what your relationship is to the man, I wouldn't think you'd want to delve into that, but to each his own. What I do encourage is to meet with our meet up group. The LA Area Poly Meetup Group. We meet every other weekend; sometimes there are outings. Just a meet and greet. We have open discussions. Those who have children, usually meet on separate events just for the children. Poly falls into so many different dynamics; there are gays, lesbians, MFM, FMF, multi-familial. Getting together with other like-minded individuals can help with problem resolutions."

"And there are some whose extended families won't accept the relationships. So, to have someone who understands what you are going through helps," Kate told us.

"Have you spoken to your third, yet?" Garrett asked us.

"No, we're going out to meet with him tomorrow," Jasper told them.

"Bella, you've been awful quiet. Isn't there something you want to ask?" Irina asked me. I got up from my seat and went to pour another glass of wine. I sat back down in a lounge chair and just sipped my wine.

"Nope," I said popping my 'P.'

"Bella, what's wrong, Darlin'?" Jasper asked. He got up and came to sit on the end of the lounge chair and tried to stroke my leg. I flinched my leg away and pushed his hand off me.

"Bella, don't do this, tell me what's wrong?" Jasper said looking at me with a scowl. _OH! He had some fucking nerve._

"Why should I tell you anything, you tell me absolutely nothing. Oh yeah, that's right, if you tell me you'd have to kill me. Or marry me. Is that why you were so eager to marry me three years ago Jasper?" I asked him in an indignant tone. "Do you even love me, Jasper? Or am I just convenient? Is that why you don't care that I slept with your father, for all intents and purposes?"

"Maybe we should leave you two alone for a moment," Garrett, Kate, and Irina got up to leave.

"OH, NO, THE _FUCK_ YOU DON'T GARRETT! IT WAS YOUR BIG FUCKIN' MOUTH THAT STARTED ALL OF THIS SHIT! YOU WILL SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, AND YOU WILL HELP ME EXPLAIN THIS TO HER!" Jasper growled at Garrett.

"Katie, please take Irina up so you two can help Tanya get ready for school. Irina, it's better for you if you don't have any part in this conversation, sweetheart," Irina just nodded. They both had tears in their eyes when they looked at me as they made their exit.

"Bella, Darlin', I've done things that I'm not proud to admit. But this is not what you think. Garrett was never supposed to bring up my name in connection with this whatsoever. And I swear to you, what I said was just a sick joke about killin' you and all. Baby, I swear there is no way I would ever intentionally hurt one hair on your head," Jasper told me.

"Bella, when I first met Jasper, I had just come off assignment in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. I became his psychiatrist. He was having trouble coping. I finally got him to open up about his scars, his self-loathing, and his Daddy issues. He told me he wanted to round his mother and her pimp up and kill them. Well, let's just say, his mother was committed in an institution for the criminally insane, and that fucking pimp, is rotting his ass away as a political prisoner in Guantanamo. No connection is made to Jasper in any of it," Garrett told me.

"So, when Garrett needed help with Irina, this was just before I met you. I felt I owed him. So, Peter and I went and found the fucker. I transferred Peter to Guantanamo, just long enough to get that fucker put away. He's buried under so much paperwork and red tape, he will never get the fuck out. This one is all on me, so Garrett had no hand in it, just like he did for me. Now, Darlin' I've told you this before, but I will repeat it until I'm blue in the face, if that's what it takes for you to believe me. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are my life. I love you with all that I have in me. I would do anything to make you happy. If that includes entering into a polyamorous relationship with my father, for all intents and purposes, to make you happy, then I'm all in. But what I won't do, is take him up the ass," he finished his sick joke with a grin. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I doubted you. I love you so much, baby," Jasper then kissed me chastely on the lips. I deepened the kiss until we were making out on that lounge chair.

"Aaah, it seems my work here is done," Garrett said watching us.

"Excuse me for one moment Darlin," Jasper said as he broke the kiss. He got up and walked over to Garrett and punched him in the mouth. Garrett landed on his ass.

"That's for not bein' able to keep that big fuckin' trap of yours shut. Come on Bella, let's get home, we've got some packin' to do. Tell the ladies thank you for a wonderful lunch and we'll be in touch once we get back. You fuckin' idiot," Jasper told Garrett before we got up and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**JASPERS POV**

Bella and I were now in Boston. We decided to have a quiet night together, as we knew this would probably be our last. Our lives were about the change considerably.

After checking into a five-star hotel, I took her out for a candlelight dinner, after which we went back to our room and made love, before going to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, I ordered us room service for breakfast. While we ate, Bella seemed really nervous.

"Bella, honey I need you to calm down. Everything will be just fine. I'm going to my sisters and bring him back here. You don't have to meet them right now. I know how my sister Rosalie is. She can be condescending and, in your face, blunt. I won't subject you to that while we try to sort this out with Carlisle," I told her.

"They're going to hate me, aren't they? They are going to think I'm some sort of harlot, that cheated on their brother with their father, and now I'm bringing you both into some perverted relationship," she told me before hiding her face in her hands.

"Bella is that what you think?" I asked her.

"Yes, no, I don't know," She told me. I got up and went over to her. I pulled her up from her chair, sat down and pulled her into my lap, before wrapping my arms around her and kissing her softly on the neck.

"Bella, I need you to be sure this is what you want. I'm with you no matter what. You won't ever lose me. What I worry about is losing you. If you want to be with him, then I want to be with you with him. Bella darlin' you are not the first woman to be in love with two men. Will this be a traditional relationship? No, of course, not. Will people judge and not understand? Yes, they will. Just like they judge interracial marriage or gay marriages. Will Rosalie judge this? I can answer that with a resounding, yes. Her husband, Emmett? If I know him as well as I think I do, he'll be trying to figure out a way to bring a third into their relationship, too. The big oaf," I told her. That brought a semblance of a smile to her face.

"Why don't you talk about them?" She asked me.

"Well, Bella, I try not to talk about my childhood at all. When Carlisle brought me home, I had a hard time of it. I was the outsider as far as everyone was concerned. Rosalie and I were the same age, and my first day, she was the only one that said anything to me, besides Carlisle, of course. Rosie told me because we were the same age and we had blonde hair just alike, that she would be my twin. I told her I didn't think that's the way it works. "So!" She told me, it was what she wanted, and that was how it was going to be. She wanted us to be twins because her twin brother and sister were the biggest brats in the world," I told Bella

"Is that why you don't get along with them?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It wasn't that we didn't get along, per se'. They were just younger than us, by five years. Rose and I were 10-years-old when I moved in, and they were only 5. I had terrible nightmares from my time with my Ma. Eddie would tease me and call me a big cry-baby. And Alice thought herself in love with me. So, I had this little 5-year-old, that could have passed for three easily, still can as a matter of fact…" I stopped to laugh, and Bella joined in my laughter

"…Well, this little 5-year-old would follow me around like a freaking puppy. I remember when I was 12 she asked me to marry her," I told Bella, still laughing over those memories.

"That sound's kinda sweet actually. They don't sound so bad to me?" Bella told me.

"Well, lookin' back on it now, I guess not. But Esme, she put a stop to it. I overheard her one day, tellin' Carlisle that she didn't like my kind of element being around her daughters. That I would be a bad influence on them. I swear, I've never seen Carlisle raise a hand to hit anyone, let alone a woman, but I heard the smack he gave Esme across her face and told her if she ever spoke another word against me again, that he would throw her out without a dime. From that day forward, Esme never looked in my direction, and she made Edward and Alice stay as far away from me as possible. She tried with Rosalie, but Rosalie had always been headstrong. She told her that I was her twin, and that was all there was to it. If she didn't like it, then she wasn't her daughter any longer. After that, Carlisle and Rosalie always protected me from those three," I told her. I had tears in my eyes at that memory. I stood up and placed Bella back in her chair and walked over to the window. Not wanting her to see how bad it hurt.

While I stood at the window, I felt Bella standing behind me. She pressed herself against my back and wrapped her arms around and began to apply kisses on my neck and across my upper back from shoulder to shoulder.

"I think I love you both even more now," She told me.

"Well, then Darlin', let me get dressed and go bring your lover home then," I told her after turning in her arms. I then placed a big wet kiss on her cheek. I then picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed and kicked her legs. I ran us into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped out of my boxers and stripped her out of her robe, and we climbed into the shower.

We showered quickly, and I got dressed. She said she had some work to do from her laptop, and she was okay until I returned. I headed down to the car we rented. Trying to think of what I was going to say to him. I had no idea how to start the conversation.

I pulled into Rose and Emmett's driveway. I didn't see Rosalie's car or Emmett's Jeep, so I wasn't sure if anyone was home. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few minutes with no answer, I turned to leave when the door opened. What I saw standing at the door broke my heart.

"Oh God, Carlisle!" He looked like a shell of himself. He looked like he hadn't eaten, showered or shaved in weeks. He was standing there in a ratty bathrobe. He looked pale and had dark circles under his eyes. How in the world could Rosalie and Emmett let him live like this?

"What do you want, Jasper?" he said bitterly

"Well, I came to bring you home, with your lover and me. But I can't take you back to her lookin' like this," I said to him. He only scoffed

"Is that supposed to be some sort of sick joke, Jasper.

"No, Carlisle, it's not. I know about the affair you had with Bella," I told him walking into the house and closing the door. Carlisle stopped, turned and looked at me.

"Okay, so what, you're coming to tell me the best man won? I already know that. Now if you will excuse me, I'm in the middle of a documentary. He then disappeared into the den. I followed him, and then I began to hear our Bella's voice.

 _One would think these soldiers have already served their country well. They've fought, watched many of their friends and comrades die. Many are away from their loved ones for months, even years. But here they are, once again, returning for another tour of war._

"That was when I met her," I told him.

"Yeah, I know. You look very handsome in your fatigues by the way," He told me. He then fast forwarded the film.

 _"Well, little lady, if I had a pretty little thang like you to come home to, I'd go AWOL today,"_ Some idiot in my platoon said. All the men started laughing and catcalling.

 _"SOLDIER! You will show respect to this young lady, and for that uniform, you wear at all times, Have I made myself clear?"_ All of the men snapped to attention at the sound of my voice, as I walked into the barracks.

 _"SIR, YES SIR!"_ they all answered.

 _"I take it you are in command of these men?"_ Bella asked me.

 _"Yes, Ma'am, I am. Major Jasper Whitlock at your service,"_ Carlisle paused the film at that point.

"Carlisle, I need you to stop this and listen to me. There is no looser or winner here. She's in love with us both. Now I need you to snap out of this. I've got to get you cleaned up and take you to her. But she can't see you like this," I told him. His eyes snapped to me.

"You mean she's here?" Carlisle said with the first glimmer of hope I'd seen in his eyes since I'd been here.

"Yes, she is. I have to tell you for a few weeks, she wasn't holdin' up too well either. But there was no way in hell I would have let her get this bad. I want to slap some sense into Rosalie and Emmett. Now c'mon, let's get you cleaned up.

"Sh-she wants to see me?" Carlisle asked me seeming unsure.

"Well, of course, she does. Obviously, you made quite an impression on her, and I'd bet the farm, you fell in love with her too, given your state of disarray. I understand you got yourself tatted up for her. May I see them?" I asked him. He first turned the cuff back of his robe, I saw the russet wolf's head, identical to the one on Bella's lower back. He then pulled off the funky robe he was wearing, and my guess was correct, I don't know when he last had a shower. He then pulled off the smelly t-shirt to reveal he'd lost a few pounds. But also I saw a red heart. Not a valentine, but an actual heart, with the valves, aorta, and veins, tattooed over where his heart would be on his chest. Across the heart, was 'Isabella,' in beautiful, decorative script. Underneath in smaller script, 'Etched in my heart forever'. It was a very impressive tattoo. He then turned around, and I saw the elegant black swan on the back of his neck.

"Was all this really necessary?" I asked him.

"It was on impulse," he told me.

"Okay, now to your room, shower and shave. Get dressed. I'll pack your things. We're leaving," I told him as I picked up his smelly clothing to take them to the laundry room.

"Where's Rosalie and Emmett, anyway?" I asked him.

"Emmett when to New Hampshire to collect Edward, and Rose went to New York for Alice. I think they fancy themselves to hold an intervention for me," He told me.

"Well, I can see why. I told her I was coming, though, I didn't give her a specific day," I told him.

"She called you then. I specifically told her…"

"She didn't call me, I called her. I wanted to know where you were. Now, stop talking. Shower, NOW!" I commanded. He quirked his eyebrow, and I tilted my head in reply gesturing for him to move. I held the smelly clothes out with two fingers away from me and headed to the laundry room. This was not the man that raised me. The man that cared for my broken and battered 10-year-old body was a man of impeccable style and taste. Always well dressed and well groomed, and always smelled of Hugo Boss.

Once I heard the shower going, I pulled out my phone. I first called Rosalie.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ROSALIE? How in the hell could you let him get this bad?" I asked her.

"Are you out of your mind, Jasper? What do you mean, how could I let him? He's a grown man, in case you haven't noticed, And it's not like he's an invalid. I have a child to care for. I can't make a grown man shower or eat," She told me.

"Then you should have fucking called me, Rose. You know I would do anything for him. I owe him my fucking life. No matter now. He's coming home with us. So you can turn around from your little intervention quest. We won't be here by the time you get back," I told her.

"You mean that little, whore of yours that broke our father's heart? What, you didn't think I knew about that little tramp huh? So what, the two of you are sharing her now? That's perverted and disgusting!" She asked me with disgust lacing her voice.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen McCarty, I love you. You and Carlisle are the only two people that ever treated me like family. You are my sister and my twin. But I will not have you talk about the two most important people in my life that way. When you are ready to come off of your high horse, you can find us in California. Make sure you call first," I told her before hanging up the phone.

I then called Bella.

"Jasper, sweetheart is everything okay?" She asked me.

"No, Darlin' it's not. He's awful. I just want you to be prepared when we get there. I don't know how long, but I don't think he's eaten, showered, shaved, or slept in quite a while. He looks like he's lost about 10 pounds, and he has dark circles under his eyes," I told her.

"Oh God, Jasper, what have I done?" I could tell she was crying on the phone.

"Baby, it will be alright, we'll take care of him. I didn't realize it until just now, but I love him just as much as you do. I don't mean in a fatherly nor a sexual sense. But I do love him, and I will do anything in my power to make him happy," I told her.

"Let's bring our love home then, sweetheart" Bella told me.

"It will be a little while, he's getting cleaned up, and I need to help him pack his things. We'll spend a couple of nights in the hotel, try and get him fed and some rest, then we'll go home. I'll call you when we are on our way. Have him something light to eat at first. Maybe soup and bread. I'll stop and get him Gatorade and Electrolytes. He's probably dehydrated again," I told Bella.

"Is your sister okay with him leaving?" She asked me.

"They're not here. They left him to get our other siblings to perform an intervention," I told her.

"Do you need me to come help you?" She asked me.

"I think that would be okay since Rose and Em aren't here. Take a car, and I will text you the address," I told her.

"Then, I'll see you soon. I love you, Jasper.

"Baby, girl, I love you more than you know. See you when you get here," I said before hanging up the phone. I then text her the address.

I went into Carlisle's room and saw it was in as much of disarray as he was. There were plates of uneaten food. Clothing tossed about the room. Carlisle came out of the ensuite bathroom with a towel wrapped low around his waist, as I started picking up the room. Carlisle looked down in embarrassment.

"Jasper, I—I'm…"

"There's no need to apologize or be embarrassed," I walked up to him and ran my hands through his wet hair. I then leaned over and pressed my lips to his forehead, in a loving gesture.

"Bella's on her way," I told him. His eyes then showed panic.

"Oh, God Jasper, help me, she can't see me like this," he said as he ran around trying to pick up dishes. I noticed his hands were shaking

"Hey, Hey, Hey, stop," I told him pulling him to me in a hug. "We don't care about that, Carlisle. We both love you…Look, I wanted to wait for Bella to talk to you first." Carlisle gave me a curious look. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I smiled at him

"Saved by the bell," I told him. "Find something decent to put on," I told him as I grabbed the dishes he started collecting and took them out with me. I ran down the stairs, stopping at the kitchen to deposit the dishes in the sink. The bell rang once more.

"Comin', Darlin'," I yelled hoping she'd hear me. I opened the door, to Bella's smiling face.

"I started to think I had the wrong address. My what a beautiful home," she said as she wrapped her arms around me for a hug. She then peered over my shoulder. I turned and saw Carlisle standing there. He was standing there in his bare feet, with tears in his eyes. He still hadn't shaven, and his hair was a damp mess on his head. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and was starting to button up a white oxford shirt with shaky hands. The way his shirt was open, you could see the Isa-in her name. Bella ambled over to him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and traced the dark circles under his eyes. She then ran her hands down his scraggly beard. She then moved his shirt over to reveal the entire tattoo. She gently kissed the tattooed heart over his heart. Carlisle closed his eyes and placed a shaky hand on the back of her head as she did so.

"My Isabella, it's really you," He said as the tears now streamed down his cheeks. I walked over to them both. I stood behind Bella with my front pressed against her back. I reached my hand over and began wiping the tears from Carlisle's eyes.

"Carlisle, Bella and I have something significant we'd like to discuss with you," I told him. He shook his head.

"I began to understand where you were heading before you left the room. You're interested in a plural relationship with me,"

"Yes, Sweetheart," Bella said to him, now running her fingers through his messy hair. If that's something that still interests, you.

"May I ask, Jasper, do you find a sexual interest in me?" Carlisle asked. I chuckled a little.

"No, Carlisle, while I find you are a handsome man, I have no wish to fuck you. Speaking to a friend of ours who also is in a polyamorous relationship. Call it hero's worship, if you like. It doesn't make me I love you any less. I love you, and Bella loves you. We want you in a relationship with us," I told him. Carlisle looked down into Bella's eyes for confirmation.

Bella began to kiss Carlisle passionately. I then realized this was something I was going to have to get used to, but it was hot nonetheless. I now began to see how this could be a highly erotic thing. She then broke the kiss.

"Wow, I just realized I may have a bit of hero's worship too, but I am in love with you Carlisle, and yes, we want you in a relationship with us, but unlike Jasper, I do want you to fuck me," Carlisle and I both laughed.

"Now let's finish getting you dressed and packed, so we can go back to the hotel. You need to get some rest because you are going to need plenty of energy," Bella told him.

"We also need to get you fed. I have a feeling your shaky hands are from low blood sugar because you haven't eaten. You're a surgeon, we can't have this," I told him.

We quickly went upstairs, and Bella got started in the room, quickly stripping the bed and gather up other clothes. I took him in the bathroom and gave him a shave. He also needed a haircut, but we'd have to take care of that in Los Angeles.

We quickly got his bags packed. Carlisle said he was only interested in taking is clothes, laptop, and medical bag. He would have Rose and Emmett ship the rest of his things. We were just loading up the car when Emmett's Jeep pulled up behind us blocking the driveway. Emmett and Edward then stepped out of the car.

Just what I needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE SHIT! How fucking dare he try to insinuate I am not taking care of our Dad when it was his little whore, slut, fiancée that broke his heart in the first place.

Yeah, I found out who that harlot slut was. Dad sit's there day in and day out, staring at her picture on the dust cover of that sleazy romance novel, or in the den watching her documentary films. So, I decided to google the Belle Blackswan or Isabella Swan, whatever her fucking name is. While she is a legit documentary filmmaker and currently works for HBO, the rumor in the wind is she's been linked to some pretty big named stars, Rob Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, and Jackson Rathbone, just to name a few. Then I see there's a gossip rag site that shows her sporting, a nice sized rock on her ring finger. The caption says she's engaged to one of her documentary co-stars, Major Jasper Whitlock.

On the rare occasion when Dad was tired enough to rest, I go to the den and look through the DVD's he's been watching, and sure enough, there is one titled 'Diaries of the Career Soldier-US Soldiers returning to War'. I start the film which is pretty good, I must say. After about 30 minutes into the film, she seems to hone in on one soldier, my brother, Major Jasper Whitlock.

"So this is why he didn't want me calling Jasper," I say to myself. I hear the garage door open, signaling my husband is home from work. Emily and I continue to sit and watch the film.

"Rosie, you home babe?" Emmett calls out to me

"In the den, Sweetheart," I call back. My handsome hunk of a man strolls in looking sexy as fuck, in his suit and tie. He takes off his horned rimmed classes and loosens his tie, looking like Clark Kent turning into Superman. You'd never know it from looking at him, but he is the nerdiest computer geek that ever walked the face of the earth, with the body of a Greek God. At first sight of him, you'd think he was a football star or bodybuilder, but he's Head of the IT at U-MASS. The use of the University Gym keeps his body in tip-top shape. His dimpled baby-faced grin smiles at Emily and me. He sits down next to us on the couch kisses me on the lips and his daughter on her soft downy head. He then reaches over and takes her from my arms.

"Whatcha watching babe? Isn't that one of Pop's DVD's?" he asks as he continues to give soft kisses to our daughter.

"Yeah, that's the slut that broke his heart," I tell him.

" _That's '_ Isabella, etched in my heart forever'? FUCK! She's HOT!" I promptly smacked him upside his head.

"OW! I mean, of course, she's not as hot as you, my blonde bombshell. What I mean was, how an old guy like him, thinks he can keep someone like her?" Nice save.

"First of all, my Dad's pretty hot too, for a guy his age. Second, she's not his, she's Jasper's," I tell him.

"You lost me, babe," he tells me.

"Just watch," It's pretty obvious, as the film continues, there's a mutual attraction going on. I then reach for my tablet and pull up the site I found on google and show it to Em.

"Holy fucking shit, Rosie! So, you mean to tell me, she's engaged to Jasper and fucking Pops? What is it with those two having an attraction to the same woman? Didn't they go through it enough with the whole Professor Santiago fiasco?" I go to reply, but suddenly. Dad's standing in the doorway.

"Get the fuck out!" He orders us to leave the den.

"Excuse me, but this is my home. I'm allowed to watch tv in my own den with my family," I tell him.

"Correction, Rosalie, this is _my home_ , I only allow you and your family to live in it. Now get the fuck out of _my_ den, and leave _my_ DVD's alone," He's now become the crotchety old man, his current age reflects, and is also starting to look the part. His scraggly greying beard and messy hair. He's been in the same bathrobe for a week and has taken to not showering. That bitch sure did a number on him.

Emmett and I get up from the couch and leave the room. Emmett stops and looks at him.

"Hot chick, Pops, way to go," Em says then give him a wink. I quickly give him another slap upside the head.

"You might want to stop that Rosalie, you're going to give the poor bloke brain damage," Dad says as he stuffs his hands in the pockets of this bathroom and slumps down in the recliner. I watch as he pulls out Belle Blackswans book and runs his fingers over the picture of the dust jacket. I just shake my head and leave the room. I pull Emmett upstairs with me so that I can put the baby down and he and I can talk.

"Em, you know I told you Jasper called yesterday. I'm not sure if he knows Dad has been having an affair with his fiancée or not, but dollars to donuts, that's why he was checking on him. I'd bet money they had a row over her. I think we need Ed and Alice here before Jasper arrives," I told my husband.

"You mean like an intervention? I don't know Rosie. I say we just let him ride out his heartbreak. Maybe he really did love her. I know if I'd met you and you belonged to another guy, I'd probably be just as bad. I mean, it would take me time to get over it. And I wouldn't want anyone to interfere in my misery. I would just want to work it out on my own. Guys are kinda built that way," Emmett tells me.

"But don't you see Em, I would have never put you in that position. If I knew I was engaged to someone, do you think I would have had an affair with you? She's probably fucking so many others. It's not just an intervention for Dad but for Jasper as well," I told him.

"Yeah, I guess I see your point, but I still say we shouldn't interfere," Emmett told me.

"Well, he isn't your dad, now is he?" I sneered and got up abruptly from the bed.

"Come on, Rosie, that's not fair. You know I love Pops just like he was my own father since I never really knew mine," Emmett told me. I had to back down a little because he was right.

"Look, I'm sorry Em, but I'm just worried about him is all. Jasper said he'd be here in a couple of days. I want to get Edward and Alice here. Do you think you can take some time off and go to New Hampshire and drive Edward here, and I'll take the baby and go get Alice?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, I can call in for a personal day. When do you want to do this?" Emmett asked me.

"Well, Jasper said he'd be here in the next couple of days. That was yesterday. Can we do it tomorrow?" I asked Emmett

"I can't tomorrow; I called a big department meeting. It would be a shame for me not to show up for my own meeting," He told me.

"Okay, but can you leave right after work. I'll take Emily tomorrow and stay overnight tomorrow and drive back with Alice the next day, besides I'd like to do some shopping while I'm in New York," I told him.

"Of course, you would Rose. Try to watch your spending okay. I know we're living here rent free, but I'd like to be able to put my family in our own house one day," He told me.

"Babe, you know Daddy would never throw us out," I told him.

"I wouldn't bet the farm on that, especially if this little intervention of yours goes haywire," Emmett told me. I kissed him on the forehead as I got up and went to make dinner.

I made a meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy and broccoli with cheese sauce. I went to the den and asked Carlisle if he wanted to come to dinner. He'd dozed off a little but shook his head he wasn't hungry. I told him I'd bring him a meatloaf sandwich later. He nodded that would be fine.

After I pulled the meatloaf out of the oven, I sliced it and made dad a Sandwich and took it upstairs to his room. When I opened the door, I saw plates of uneaten and half eaten food all over. The room was a mess.

"Well there is no way in hell I'm cleaning this mess up," I said to myself, placing the plate on a space on his nightstand and leaving.

The next day, after Emmett left for work, I got Emily dressed. I then packed us a bag. Before leaving the house, I knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Go away Rose!" He called out.

"Daddy, I was just letting you know, we're going to be out of town a couple of days. I'm going shopping in New York and visiting with Alice for a bit. Emmett has work, but he'll drive down to meet us, and we'll be back tomorrow," I told him.

"You people act like I have Alzheimer's. I have ears you know. I know you're bringing Alice back, and Emmett's going to get Edward. I don't care how many people you bring for your so-called intervention, I'll go back to work when I'm good and goddamned ready!" _crotchety old fuck_

"Well you know so goddamned much, why don't you get off your ass and clean up your room?" I growled back at him.

"Bite me, Rosalie," I started to walk away. Then I heard him mumble. "Sorry Rosalie, I'll try to get to it before you get back," I gave a small smile before leaving the house with my baby.

 **EMMETT'S POV**

Edward and I were driving back to Boston. The stuck-up little brat was already getting on my nerves with his pretentious attitude and pompous classical music CD's he insisted on carting with us

"Look, dude, I don't listen to this crap. Why don't you load what you like to listen to onto an iPod or your iPhone, and listen to it in your earbuds like everyone else?" I asked him.

"Then I wouldn't have the pleasure of exposing you uncultured people to the joys of classical music, instead of that ridiculous hip-hop noise," He told me with an arrogant smirk. I was ready to open the door and kick the smug bastard out of the car. Instead, I rolled down the window, pressed the button to eject his CD, gave him a cocky smile as I tossed the CD out the window.

"HEY! THAT WAS DEBUSSY!" Edward exclaimed.

"Now it's De-street trash," I told him as I promptly pulled out my mixtape CD with the first song being DMX and proceeded to sing along loudly.

Y'all gon' make me lose my mind  
Up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me go all out  
Up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL  
Up in HERE, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me lose my cool  
Up in here, up in here….

One.. two.. meet me outside  
Meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my Ruff Ry-DERS gon' meet me outside  
Meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my big ball-ERS gon' meet me outside  
Meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my fly lad-IES gon' meet me outside  
Meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my street street peoples meet me outside  
Meet me outside, outside

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I spat at Edward.

"You've proceeded to make my point exactly," the smug bastard said as he slumped down in the seat. I could see I was pissing him off, so I quickly switched tracks to Big Sean

I don't fuck with you  
You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
You little, you little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do  
Than to be fuckin' with you  
Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck  
I don't I don't I don't give a fuck  
Bitch, I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do  
Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do.

He thought he could pull the same trick and try and toss my CD out of the window. I quickly caught his hand with a tight grip

"You fucking touch my CD and you fucking die!" I told him, as I slung his hand back over to his side of the car. He was rubbing his wrist where I tried to crush it. For good measure, I switch the track again to Trick Daddy, Can't Fuck with the South, and I yelled the first line of the song.

Anybody wanna motherfucking die, come see I  
Who me? T-double D Y'all  
That's right that's motherfucking me Y'all (huh)  
And got damn it if I said it, I motherfuckin meant it  
If it was fully I motherfucking spit it, fuck whoever I offended  
Hold on! Wait one motherfucking minute

You can't fuck with me or my dogs  
Representing double S  
Haters fuck y'all

I don't give a fuck who ya run with  
Tout guns with  
You don't run shit over here

Cause we can both die right now  
I don't fuck with you  
So don't fuck with me

I'm just trying to get my shit together  
I'm making money with my click forever  
We all fam and we stick together

"Just barbaric! Does Rose know you listen to this crap?" Edward spat, then he pulled out his earplugs and plugged them into his iPhone like I suggested in the first place. So, I ejected the CD, and placed an Audio CD of Little Ms. Blackswan's audiobook. Ever since I saw Pops reading it, I just couldn't wait to read it. I happened to see the audiobook in the bookstore today and decided to pick it up for my little road trip.

 _He then took off his dress shirt and undershirt. Picking up his pants from the floor, he laid them all on one of the client chairs that faced his desk, where my skirt and jacket was also discarded. He then picked me up by my thighs and leaned me on the edge of his desk. He then took one hand and positioned himself at my entrance._

 _It was then, I took in just how beautiful this man was. His hair was blonde like spun gold, and his eyes were a crystal blue, and intense, and they bored into mine. His body was fit and muscular. I'd felt how tight his arms and shoulders were through his shirt, but to see the muscles as they flexed when he moved was breathtaking. And his eight-pack abs were washboard perfect. I just wanted to lick from his perfectly muscled pecs, all the way down to his lean but muscular thighs and everything in between. I was brought out of my mental rant by him placing his fingers on my chin, making me meet is intense gaze once again._

 _"You are not to cum, until I tell you too, Princess. I control your body, do you understand?" He asked me. I nodded my head._

"What is _THAT?"_ Edward asked me. His eyes were wide as saucers. I doubt the poor kid had heard anything like that before. As a matter of fact, I was pretty sure he was still a virgin.

"That would be the book written by the young lady that broke your father's heart," I told him.

"Can I see the CD cover?" He asked. I reached into the console and handed it to him.

"Is this her?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"She's gorgeous. While I can see why my dad would be attracted to her, what I don't understand is why she would choose that scarred freak Jasper over my Dad," He said. I just rolled my eyes. The kid had a lot to learn about women. He was studying the CD cover hard. I finally heard him say softly under his breath.

"Fuck, what I would give for her to be my new mommy," I looked at Edward and smiled. I held out my fist, and he gave me a dap.

We continued our drive when my phone rang. I saw it was Rosalie, so I immediately paused the audiobook and let the phone come through the speakers.

"Hey babe, we're about an hour away," I told her

"Emmett, you have to hurry, they're taking him away?" She was panicked on the phone.

"Whose taking who away, Rosie?" She wasn't making sense.

"Jasper and his little romper room sex toy, they are corrupting our Dad. They are taking him back to California, and they are going to be in some sort of perverted plural marriage," Rosalie told us. Edward and I looked at each other. Then my mind started formulating how it was possible I could have a second wife. Hell, no. I was having enough problems with one.

"Well, Rosie, are they taking him against his will?" Rose wasn't saying anything. I looked to see if maybe our call disconnected.

"Rosie are you still there?" I asked

"Yes, I'm here. I don't know. All I know has Jasper ripped me a new one and accused me of not taking care of Daddy, and said they were taking him to California. He said they were the most important people in his life.," She told us.

"And would you like to tell us how you got perversion out of that conversation, Rosalie?" Edward asked her. He surprised the shit out of me. "While, I see how you could interpret that given what we know about the whole story until we talk to all three of them, I think you're jumping to conclusions."

"Oh, shut up, nobody asked you, you little dweeb. Can you just hurry Em? Alice and I are stuck in traffic. Can you please find out what's going on?" She asked me.

"Sure, Rose, but like I keep telling you, he's a grown man, if this is what he want's I'm not stopping him," I told my wife.

"What? You can't be serious Emmett?" She asked sounding completely horrified.

"Well, I'm not going to stop them either, I personally think it's hot. I think maybe I should suggest my boyfriend Alec and I look into a Polyandry relationship," Edward said, and I almost ran off the road.

"Again nobody…wait, what? You're gay?" Rosalie asks him.

"No Rose, I'm bi-sexual. You know Rose, maybe you should open your mind a little,"

"Well, hello Pot, remember me, Kettle? You are about the most self-righteous, closed minded person I know?" Rose told him.

"Not anymore Rosalie. Alec has opened my mind up to a lot of new experiences and ideas, you should try it sometimes," Edward told her. This kid has surprised the fuck out of me today. I think I'm going to have to replace his Debussy CD. What I was surprised at is that I hadn't heard from the little pixie

"So, what does Alice have to say about all this?" I asked her.

"I have nothing to say," Alice finally said. "While I don't think it's perverted. I do think it's highly sexist how all of you are objectifying that poor woman in some sort of way. It's her body and her life. And I agree with Emmett. He's a grown man and you can't help who you fall in love with," For someone who had nothing to say she sure said a mouthful.

"Then why are you here?" Rose asked her.

"Because you basically pulled me away from my friends. Besides, I thought Daddy was in trouble the way you put it. If he's happy going back to California with Jasper and his fiancée then I'm happy for him. I know you all thought I was still in love with Jasper, but, I've grown up. That was just puppy love. I'm extremely happy for him and I'd like to finally get to really know my big brother. So I don't intend to go there pissing him off. Especially if Daddy is going to be living with them," Alice finished.

"Look's like you're outvoted, Babe. We'll be there in about 20 minutes. We'll make sure Pops is not being kidnapped and this is what he wants to do, but other than that, I don't know what you want me to do," I told her.

"Fine, well Emily and I will be back tomorrow. I'm taking Alice back to New York since I _dragged her away from her friends,"_ Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll miss you. Love you, babe," I told her before disconnecting the call.

I looked over at Edward, brushing my hand through his messy bronze hair.

"So, you got a boyfriend, huh?"

* * *

 **AH-HA! Fooled ya, you thought Edward was going to be a dick! but I think I will make him a little pervy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I woke up and read everyone liked pervy Edward and decided to bang this out quickly. Its short, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **BELLA'S POV**

I was outside at the trunk of the car arranging the bags when a big white 4x4 Jeep pulled up and blocked the driveway. I saw two guys get out of the car, and just stood there staring at me. One was a cute guy, tall and lanky; he was looking at me like he wanted to eat me alive. The other was a bear of a guy, muscle-bound and built like a weightlifter. He had more of a curious look.

"Jasper, Carlisle!" I called out. He was right behind me with the last load of bags, and Carlisle was coming out the door with his medical bag and Messenger bag with his laptop.

"Don't worry Darlin'; it's just my little brother and brother-in-law, they're harmless. At least Rosa-bitch isn't with them," Jasper told me.

"Move the fucking car Em," Jasper called out. Carlisle finished loading his bags in the backseat, then came an intertwined his fingers with mine, before bringing my hand to his lips for a soft kiss. That brought a smirk to the young guy's face.

"I will Jasper. I just gotta talk to Pops first, then I'll let you be on your way," The big guy I know now is Emmett said. Jasper walked over to the Jeep to talk to him. The other one which must be Edward came walking up to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against him.

"Will you be my Mommy?" he whispered in my ear. He then tried to cop a feel of my ass. _AND IS THAT A FUCKING BONER?_ I tried to push him off when he whispered again.

"I promise to let you spank me," I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

"EW, GROSS YOU FUCKING PERV, GET OFF ME!" I shoved him as hard as I could. He let go with a smirk and then his tongue was hanging out of his mouth before he air kissed me

"Edward, what the hell do you think you're doing," Carlisle said scruffing him by the back of the neck. Emmett and Jasper then walked up. Emmett slapped him on the back of the head, and Jasper came and wrapped me in his arms.

"You okay, Darlin'," Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I think I need another shower to get the perv from me, though," I said as I shivered a little. Jasper then turned and had his hand around Edward's throat.

"You touch her again, and I will separate your head from this pencil neck of yours, you got that?" Jasper said scowling at Edward. Edward threw up his hands in surrender.

"You know, kid, I was just starting to like you," Emmett told Edward. "Well Pops, you're looking better now that your lady love is here. Sorry to be so rude, and for the kid. I'm Emmett McCarty. Should I call you Mom or Sis?" He said holding out his hand to me.

"Bella will do just fine," I told him, taking his hand for a handshake.

"Okay, then Bella Bear. Pops, I'm just making sure this isn't a kidnapping or anything, you're leaving of your own free will. Not that it's any of my business, I just have to ask. You know, to give Rosie peace of mind,"

"Yes, Emmett, I'm delighted to go live with my Isabella and Jasper," Carlisle said intertwining our fingers again and bringing my hand to his lips for another kiss. Jasper then came on my opposite side and intertwined my other hand with his.

" _OUR,_ Isabella," Jasper clarified.

"Yes, forgive me Jasper, _our_ Isabella," Carlisle corrected.

"Ménage Trois, smoking fucking hot! Can I come live with you too? PLEEEEASE!" Edward begged.

"NO!" the four of us said simultaneously.

"Well, damn. Let a guy down gently next time. Can I at least come for a visit? I've never been to California. Can I bring my boyfriend for summer vacay?"

"While you are pawing all over Isabella, how is Alec by the way?" Carlisle asked.

"He's fine. He sends his love and says he hopes you get well soon. I just told him you'd been sick, and I was coming to see you," Edward told his dad.

"Be sure to send my greetings to his parents. Tell Aro and Suplecia I may not make it to this years Christmas Party. I'll most likely be…tied up" he said with a little smirk.

"Lucky bastard," I heard Edward say under his breath

"So, this is a whole Plural…thing?" Emmett asked, gesturing his hands.

"I believe the word you're looking for is Polyamorous. And yes, I would like to see if we can make it work," I told Emmett. Emmett just hunched his shoulders.

"Cool. I'll relay the message to Rosie, and I wish you the best of luck Pops. He then walked off to move his Jeep

"Where are your sisters by the way Edward? I'm surprised Rosalie isn't hear breathing fire out of her nostrils," Carlisle asked him.

"Oh, believe me, the fire-breathing bitch is real. She's taking Alice back to New York. She's sulking because she got outvoted three to one. She tried to tell us how perverted this was and how they were corrupting you. We pretty much told her it was none of our business and if you were happy so were we," Edward explained. I did see how this kid could be likable, as long as he kept his hands to himself.

You guys don't have to rush off, why don't you stay for a while. If you're worried about Rose, she won't be back until tomorrow,"

"Thank you, Emmett, but I really would like to spend some alone time with Isabella and Jasper," Carlisle told him.

"Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Emmett said nervously rubbing the back of his massive neck.

"Go right ahead Emmett," Carlisle replied.

"Are you two…?" He trailed off pointing at Jasper and Carlisle.

"No, Emmett. While I love Carlisle, there is no sexual connection between him and me," Jasper explained.

"And while I love Jasper, our common thread is Isabella," Carlisle further clarified.

"Okay well, _Whew!_ Cuz that would have been kinda…weird,"

"Emmett, I would like us all one day to be a family. I don't want any awkward feelings or to estrange the family any more than it already is," I told him.

"I'd like that Sister-Mom," he said with a wink and a big dimpled grin. I think I'm gonna like the big guy, and the little dweeb was kinda growing on me as well. It seemed the sisters, well sister, was the only one I had to win over.

"Why don't you all come out for the summer. I should be finished with my current project by then. While I have plans in the works for a new documentary, I think I can put that off for a bit," I told them.

"That would be great. I'll let Rosie know; we haven't been on vacation since she got pregnant," Emmett was excited.

"Okay good, just let us know when you'd like to come. It was nice meeting you guys, but I'd like to get Carlisle back to the hotel. From what I understand he hasn't been eating or sleeping. I want to let him eat and get some sleep," I told them. "Oh, and could you ship the rest of his things. We only took his clothes for now. I think there may be some books and Medical Journals," I told Emmett.

"Sure, thing Bells. I'll get Edward to help me while he's here this weekend," Emmett told me. I had to keep the tears from welling up in my eyes. Nobody's called me that since Jake

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Bella," Emmett said and gave me a warm hug. He then walked over to Carlisle and gave him a warm hug as well.

"Don't be a stranger, Pops. You know we still love you," Emmett said.

"I won't, son. I'm sorry I gave you guys such a hard time," He told Emmett.

"Hey, don't worry about it, with a great girl like Bells, I understand. I'd be heartbroken too," Emmett said, and that did it, the dam burst. I was now crying into Jasper's chest. Carlisle then pressed his front to my back, moving my hair and kissing me on the neck.

"I'm sorry, what did I say?" Emmett asked

"Darlin' what is it?" But I couldn't answer straight away. They both tried to comfort me. When I was finally able to pull it together, I told them I was okay.

"I'm sorry, Emmett it's not your fault. It's just nobody has called me Bells since my best friend, Jacob died. And I think you just became my favorite person in the whole world," I said with crying laughter at the end.

"Aw, Bells, I'd love to be your new best friend. We'd probably have to keep it a secret from my wife though. You're not one of her favorite people right now. But we'll work on that," He told me giving me another hug.

"Nice Tat, Dad," Edward said pulling Carlisle exposed wrist to him to get a better look.

"Thanks, son. It matches Isabella's," Carlisle said with a proud smile.

"Can I see yours, Bella?" Edward asked. I quirked an eyebrow at first but then turned around, lifting my jacket and shirt and lower the waistband of my jeans just a bit.

"That is hella cool. Why didn't you get yours there, Dad?" Edward asked.

"Well when I inquired, I was told by the tattoo artist that would make it a 'tramp stamp'. Only women got a single tattoo there. So, I opted for my wrist. Show him the other one, sweetheart," Carlisle explained. I then lifted my hair, as Carlisle pulled the collar down of his shirt.

"That is too cool," Edward said

"Wait, you haven't seen the coolest one yet," I told him. Carlisle smiled and looked into my eyes as I began to unbutton his shirt. He then revealed the heart with my name.

"Oh, my god, DAD! You branded yourself with her name?" Edward asked. I hadn't even noticed Jasper had walked away until I heard a loud bang on the roof of the car. Carlisle and I both flinched and looked over at him.

"Can you two get your asses in the car now! It's almost dinner time, and we haven't even had lunch, I'm starving, and Carlisle needs to get some sleep," Jasper growled. He then got into the driver's seat and slammed the door hard. I looked at him as he draped his index finger over his top lip and the other arm over the steering wheel, looking straight out the windshield.

"You guys had better go and feed the growling bear," Emmett said. Carlisle climbed into the back seat and I, in the passenger seat next to Jasper. We waived goodbye to Emmett and Edward. Jasper backed out of the driveway fast and sped off down the road.

"So, what, I've gotta get branded and tatted to get some attention?" Jasper finally asked.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you aren't important too," I told him, placing my hand on his thigh. He then took a deep breath before pressing his lips into a line. He then adjusted the rearview mirror so that he could see Carlisle in the backseat.

"I'm sorry too. Carlisle, it's not you, It's me. Garrett said there would be jealousy. It's just something that's going to take time to work through," Jasper said. I looked back at Carlisle, and he was staring out the window, absentmindedly stroking the wolf tattoo with his thumb.

"Carlisle, I think you'll like Garrett. He was my PTSD therapist, and one of his three wives is our relationship counselor. They have Polyamory meetups. I think we will benefit from going to those and continuing therapy together," I told him.

"Yes, I think that would be nice to meet others in relationships like ours," Carlisle said, finally looking up at us. Jasper picked up my hand from his thigh and kissed the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, I shouldn't have done that. I'll call Edward and Emmett and apologize for my rudeness when we get to the hotel. So, do you know what you'd like to eat?" Jasper told Carlisle.

"I think something light, maybe tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich," Carlisle replied.

"Is room service okay?" I asked.

"Of course, that's perfectly fine. I don't think I'm ready to sit in a restaurant just yet," Carlisle told us.

"By the way Darlin' what's the new piece you're thinking about doing?" Jasper asked. I looked over at Jasper stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. I then looked back at Carlisle who was looking on attentively.

"Well, I talked to Heidi while you were gone. And we think I should do something on polyamory," I told them.

"Really now, I wonder where you ever got that idea from?" Jasper said jokingly, and we all laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there, kittens. Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times. It literally took me the entire week to get it right. There were so many different directions I took this story. I hope you enjoy it. R &R**

 **Also, Please check out the TWI-Fandom-News latest contest Tied up in you. Be warned, it BDSM themed. You can find the link in on my Favorite Authors page.**

 **Now, here's the next Chapter**

* * *

 **JASPER'S POV**

We drove the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. Bella and Carlisle seemed to be content at the moment. I, on the other hand, was far from it. I know I agreed to this, and I want to do what makes Bella happy.

I saw how she was so proud to show off they're his and hers tattoos, and I became insanely jealous. When we got to the supermarket, she insisted that he come in with us, when he was content to just wait in the car. She practically pulled him from the vehicle, saying that there must be some fruits or snacks he would like while at the hotel, and since she didn't know what he wanted, he had to come in. As they walked towards the entrance, she wrapped her arm around his waist and his around her. She reached her hand out for mine, but I wasn't comfortable with this yet, so I told them I'd get a cart.

I watched as they gave each other little touches, how he played with her hair. They touched and smelled fruit together. All the while I was like a pressure cooker, ready to blow my top. I tried to keep a lid on my emotions. But I knew it was only a matter of time before I couldn't any longer.

Once we were back at the hotel, Bella picked up the menu to order room service.

"Do you know what you want Jasper?" She asked me.

"Yes, I want the Tomahawk steak," I told her. She furrowed her brow slightly.

"That's a lot of steak, are you sure?" Why was she suddenly questioning me?

"Bella, we always get the Tomahawk, and you always share with me," I was confused.

"Well, I'm really not that hungry, what Carlisle wants actually sounds pretty good, so I think I'll just have the tomato soup and grilled cheese. Plus, we got lots of fruit, so if I get hungry later, I'll just have some of that," She told me. I threw up my hands.

"Fine, you two enjoy your dinner, I'm going downstairs to the bar and have a drink. Maybe I'll grab a burger," I told them. I stormed out of the hotel room and headed for the elevator.

I went to the in-house bar and ordered a whiskey sour. While I waited for my drink, my phone rang. It was Garrett. Just what I fucking need.

"What, asshole?" I spat over the phone.

"Well greetings to you too, Major. I take it the reconnection didn't go that well?" Garrett asked.

"HA! Oh, it's going splendidly. It's going so well I must have been out of my _FUCKIN'_ mind to think this would work," I spat at him again. The bartender brought me my drink. I threw it back so fast, I don't think I even tasted it. I slammed the glass back down on the bar, raising my hand calling for the bartender. "Make it a double," I told him. "Can I also get a burger, medium rare, with steak fries?"

"Coming right up, sir," the bartender replied

"Jasper tell me what happened?" Garrett asked.

So, I went into the story of how I left Bella because I didn't want her to encounter my sister. And the state I found Carlisle in once I arrived, and in seeing him like that, I realized just how much I do love the man and wanted him with us.

"Well, that sounds promising. So, what went wrong? Did your sister not approve? You knew that was a possibility," he told me. The bartender came with my second drink.

"No, she didn't, but they weren't there. Rosalie decided that an intervention was needed with my other siblings, so she and her husband went to bring them back here to Boston. My baby sister is in New York at NYU, and her twin is in New Hampshire at Dartmouth. Rosalie went to get Alice, while she sent her husband to Dartmouth. So, I called Rosalie and ripped her a new asshole for letting him get to that state before she tried to do something and not calling me. After that, I called Bella. I wanted her to be prepared when I brought him back to the hotel. She was heartbroken and blamed herself for his state. She wanted to come and help get him packed up, and I let her since no one was home to try and blame or belittle her," I told Garrett. Then my food arrived, and I asked for another drink.

"Major, do you think drinking in your state of mind is a good idea right now?" I turned on the barstool to try and shield my conversation as much as possible.

"Listen, asshole. The only man I've ever thought of as my father is upstairs right now probably fuckin the shit out of my fiancée, so I don't need your fatherly advice," I whispered into the phone. I turned back around to find that my words probably weren't as private as I had intended. All eyes were on me, but I couldn't give a shit at the moment.

I went on to tell him, how when my brother and brother-in-law arrived, she clung to him, and they showed off their his and hers tattoos and how proud she was to show that he'd branded her name across his heart.

"And not just any tattoo, Gar. The bastard tattooed an actual heart on the outside of his chest, complete with valves and veins, that says Isabella, Etched in my heart forever," I told him.

"Wow that sounds impressive," Garett laughed.

 _"FUCK_ you, Garrett! How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"This isn't a competition, Major,"

"Isn't it? Then why do I feel like I've just delivered her into the Lion's den, and I just locked myself out?" I asked him. I silently raised my hand asking for another drink. I didn't need Garrett's comments again.

"Jasper, you can't be jealous already. Look, you said she's feeling guilty for him being in his depressed state. Don't you think she's going to try and do anything she can to make up to him what she perceives she's done wrong? She's going to show him a little more attention at first. And from the sounds of it, he probably needs a little more reassuring right now. You're new to this. Trust me it takes time and patience.," Garrett tried to reassure me.

"Gar, I'm not the most patient man in the world,"

"You don't say," Garrett said sarcastically.

"And I certainly don't have the patience for your fuckin' sarcasm," I told him

"Major, go back upstairs with your triad. Dote on him a little yourself, let her see that you care about both their happiness. Reassure her that she only did what she thought was best at first, that you understand she was trying to make you happy, but now it's time to make sure you all are happy," Garrett suggested.

"But Gar, what If she decides she's happiest with just him? Where does that leave me?" I asked.

"Major, try not to be so negative. If you are already thinking it's not going to work, it probably won't," Garrett told me. He had a point.

"Thanks, you old ass hat," I told him.

"Any time you stubborn ass son of a bitch,"

"And that she was, how is she by the way?"

"She's good, adjusted. At least she's clean and off the street," Garrett told me. I didn't want anything to do with my Ma, but I always made sure Garrett kept tabs on her and would ask about her well-being from time to time.

"Well at least that's something good to hear," I told him. "Make sure you tell Irina, we'll probably need to see her once we get back,"

"Who the hell do you think made me call you? She was concerned about you three. She'll be waiting for your return," I chuckled at that.

"At least somebody was thinking about us," I told him.

"I was thinking about you too, I was just going to wait until you got back. She couldn't wait for that and made me call you," He told me.

"Well give her my thanks and love and kiss all those pretty wives of yours for me," I told him as I held up my hand to order one last drink.

"And Major, cancel that last drink, and take your ass up to your spouses," He told me.

"Fuck you, Garrett, you don't know me as well as you think," I felt myself begin to wobble on my seat, and I could tell my words were slurred.

"Oh no? I know that's the fifth drink you just ordered. And I also know your cut off is three," HE told me

"Yeah, well nobody asked you, you fucker," I slurred, and hung up the phone. The bartender brought my drink. I go to pick it up but put it back down. Garrett was right, I've had too many. I try to eat my burger, which is now cold, and a few fries to soak up some of the alcohol.

"Check," I call to the bartender. I then pull out my card and pay my tab. I get up from the bar stool, to walk to the elevator, but stumble a little. I realize I can't go back up to Bella like this. I didn't bring a jacket down with me, but I stepped outside the hotel in the brisk Boston air, hoping it will sober me up.

I start to think about everything that has happened, and everything Garrett said. I think about the fact I haven't seen Bella this happy since she's been back with me; I then realize I wasn't the one that made her happy, Carlisle did. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. Before I know it, I'm back at Emmett's and Rosalie's. I decided to knock on the door. The door opens immediately. Rosalie throws her arms around my neck.

"Oh, thank God, you're all right! Everyone has been worried sick. Dad and Bella called looking for you. They said you stormed out hours ago, and where's your jacket? This isn't California, you idiot, it's cold as shit out here, hurry come inside," She hurries me inside. I look at her warily but step inside anyway. I see Edward on the floor playing with Emily and Emmett's on his laptop sitting on the sofa. Alice then comes out and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Hi big brother, long time no see," she then gives me a weak hug.

"Hi, Ali," I say, as I bring the coffee up to my lips and take a sip. It's just like I like it, strong with a splash of cream. Wow, I can't believe she remembered.

"So, you ass, why'd you leave them? Poor Bella and Carlisle are worried sick. They think you've abandoned them," Emmett asks.

"Yeah, you dick!" Rosalie says as she punches me in the arm. I flinch and rub my arm. OW! FUCK! She always did have a mean right hook, and I see nothing has changed there. Wait, shut the front door, when did she come from the dark side?

"Look, guys, I just needed to time to think. And what the fuck? What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to New York?" I ask Rosalie.

"Yeah, well Ali started explaining Polyamory to me, and well maybe I was a little too hasty in my thinking. Edward and Emmett told me what a great girl she is, and how happy she seems to make Daddy. They told me how well you and Bella cleaned him up. He even sounds happier in these last few hours, than he's been in years. Now you've gone and made this punk move."

"Yeah, that seems to be the consensus right now. Our relationship therapist pretty much told me the same thing. Look, I got jealous, and yes, I stormed out. But I just went down to the bar to give them some time alone. I had a few too many drinks, and I didn't want to go back up like that. So, what started out as getting some fresh air, to sober up, turned into a three-hour walk, and well, here I am," I told them.

"Come on, I'll drive you back to the hotel, you jerk. Edward and Ali, can you give Emily a bath and put her to bed, please. There's breast milk in the fridge," Rosalie is definitely in her element. She's always wanted to be a mom.

"Can I at least say hello to my niece, before you throw me out?" I ask Rose. Edward picks Emily up and brings her over to me. I look at this cute little baby with Rosie's hair and eyes, and Em's dimples, and wonder what it would be like to have one with Bella. I bring her to my chest and place my cheek on her soft little blond head

"Well, hello there, Darlin', I'm your uncle Jazz," I say to her looking at her big blue eyes. She then brings up her little wobbly hand and baby slaps me on the cheek and gives me a cooing giggle. Oh, not her too.

"So, I guess this is gang up on Jazz night, you've even got the baby doing it," I tell them with a smile. "I know I've been a jerk, Lil' Darlin, no need for you to remind me," I tell her. She coos and giggles again.

"She's adorable, Rosalie. Maybe Bella and I will have one, one day," I told her.

"Or Dad and Bella," Alice says, and my smile fades. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Yeah, Ali!" Edward said. "Then we get to be big brother and sister for a change," he said with a big goofy grin.

"Ok, you two, that's enough. Now you're starting to overwhelm Jasper. I can see it on his face. Take the baby so I can get him back to his…whatever," she tells them. I then go into deep contemplative thought. Rosalie leads me out to her SUV.

"What happened to the Cherry Red, BMW?" I ask.

"I needed something safer and bigger for Emily. Besides, we plan to have more. But I wanted to get you alone to talk about you, not me. Are you happy Jazz?" She asks. I turn slightly in the passenger seat to look at her. She doesn't start the car. She turns to look at me.

"I don't know, Rose. I want to be happy with this. I want to make them both happy,"

"So, are you willing to sacrifice your happiness for them?" I shake my head.

"Rose, you are giving me emotional whiplash here. One minute you seem okay with this, then…" she cuts me off.

"Jazz, it doesn't matter what I think. I just want to make sure you've thought this through. I talked to both Bella and Daddy. I realize you three are meant to be together because they both are willing to give this up if you are unhappy with it," She told me.

"They told you that?" I asked.

"Yes, Daddy said he'd come back home if this were too much for you. He said that he and Bella both talked about it. They only want to see you happy. Daddy said that at least he would have closure this time around, and he wouldn't go back to that dark place," Rosalie told me. I reach into my pocket for my phone and realize I don't have it. Damn it! I realized I'd left it at the bar.

"FUCK! I left my phone at the bar after I finished talking with Garrett," I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Is that why no one can reach you. Everyone has been calling and texting you. That's why Bella and Daddy were in a panic. They think you don't want to talk to them. That's why they called us," She told me.

"Hurry Rosalie, take me back to the hotel," I told Rosalie in a panic.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asks me.

"What the fuck do you think, I'm going back to my family," I told her. She gives me a bright smile and starts the car. Once back at the hotel, I unbuckle my seatbelt, lean over and give Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Twin, for everything. And I'm sorry about earlier," I told her.

"It's okay, I kind of deserved it. You know how I am. It takes me a minute to accept change," She told me.

"Yeah, you kind of did, you called Bella all kinds of unthinkable names," I told her.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry about that too. Will you at least bring her by before you guys leave, so I can meet my future sister-in-law? Or will she be my step-mom?" she asks furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. It's just as strange to me. She will just be Bella," I told her.

"Well, go to them. I look forward to meeting her," she told me. I get out of the car and wave before running into the hotel. I run to the bar, and the bartender smiles.

"A pretty young lady came looking for you. I saw her pull out her phone, and your phone started to vibrate. I wasn't sure what the deal was, given your conversation earlier, not that I was eavesdropping, so I put the phone here," he pulled out the phone from under the bar and slid it to me.

"How long after I left?" I asked him.

"Not long. Maybe 30 minutes. When I realized you left it, I tried to bring it to you, but you were gone. I saw you head for the elevator but turn to walk out the door. I figured you needed some air," he told me. I reach into my pocket to give him a tip, but he held up his hands.

"No need, sir," he told me

"Please, I insist," I place a $100 bill in his hand. He could have easily stolen the phone and sold it. He deserved it.

I go upstairs to our room. When I walk in, Bella is asleep on the sofa, in just her robe. She has her arms folded tightly across her chest as if she's cold. I pick her up, bridal style, and take her into the bedroom. Carlisle is sleeping soundly. He's looking much better, having eaten and gotten some rest. I place Bella under the covers next to him. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower. Once I return, I see Carlisle is now spooning Bella. I finish drying off and towel dry my hair.

Once I am done, I climb into bed with the two of them. I don't even bother with underwear or pajama pants. As soon as I lay my head on the pillow, Bella instinctively throws one of her beautiful long legs over my thigh and an arm across my chest. I turn and face her. I brush her hair away from her face, so I can look at her, and kiss her chastely on the lips

I bring her leg higher on my hip, to give me better access, and I start to finger fuck her. She's still asleep, but soon she moans and starts to buck against my hand. She is obviously bucking against Carlisle as well because his hand goes to her waist.

"Isabella, baby, we agreed to wait until Jasper returned," he mumbles in his sleep.

"I'm right here," I tell him. He lifts his head off the pillow and looks over Bella at me. A smile then spreads on his face. He then looks down at Bella. I take his hand and bring it to my lips for a kiss before placing it on Bella's breast. He starts fondling her breast and kissing her softly on the neck. I withdraw my hand from Bella and untie the sash on her robe and open it up. We both start taking her robe off. I wink at him, and he smiles back. We both then start attacking her breast. He has one in his hand, and I have the other in my mouth. I lift her leg back over my thigh and go back to finger fucking her when she wakes up moaning.

"OH, GOD!" Bella exclaims. I flick my tongue over her marbled nipple a couple of times before releasing it, and I chuckle.

"Sorry, Darlin' It's just Jazz," I tell her. Her hand then searches out and she finds her prize. Her delicate fingers wrap around my hardening member, and she begins pumping me slowly at first but then picks up the pace. I notice Carlisle has sat up. I see his bare chest, and he is taking off his sleep pants. He then slides under the covers, and he places her other leg over his shoulder. He then attacks her clit with his mouth, as I continue to fuck her with my hand. Bella hisses at this double ministration.

"Oooo, mmmm, don't stop. Fuck! So good," she says. "Welcome back baby," she tells me as I add a third finger, and start pumping into her faster. Her hand is pumping me in time with my thrusts. I feel her tighten around my hand, and I know she is about to cum.

"Get ready Carlisle, she's about to blow," I tell him as I feel her legs tremble. She then explodes around my hand, and her juices begin to flow like a waterfall. I continue my ministration to draw out her orgasm, and her cum continues to pour out. Carlisle starts licking around my hand greedily. I withdraw my hand from Bella and bring my hand to my mouth and lick them clean. I then slide out of bed, but Bella starts to panic

"Be right back Darlin'," I tell her. I go to the bathroom and grab a box of condoms and the lube from my overnight bag. I also grab a towel. Otherwise, Bella is going to be sleeping in a wet spot on the bed, with the three of us in bed, she wouldn't have a choice.

I go back into the bedroom, and Carlisle has positioned himself between Bella's legs, and they are heavily making out. I go to his side of the bed first and put a few condoms on the nightstand on his side of the bed. I then tap him on the shoulder. He looks up at me, and I hand him a condom. He takes it but then looks down at Bella a little confused.

"You're not on birth control?" He asks her. Bella does that thing, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh, dear Lord," Carlisle says. "I just assumed…We didn't…" he now starts to panic.

"Carlisle calm down. I had my period last week," Bella tells him. "Let's not ruin this. When we get home, I have a GYN appointment to start birth control," She tells him.

"I didn't mean to imply I wouldn't be happy if…" he trailed off. Bella places a finger over his lips and takes the condom from his hand. I smile and walk around to my side of the bed. I decided to file this piece of information away for later. Like she said, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I place the rest of the things on the nightstand on my side of the bed. As Bella slips the condom on Carlisle's member, I slide into bed. I grab a condom and place it on my cock. Once we both are prepared, I roll Bella towards Carlisle and lift her leg to put over Carlisle, but he has other ideas. He places an arm around her back and lifts her to straddle him. I like where his mind is going. I crawl in between his legs with my chest pressed against Bella's back. I reach around and place both hands on her breast. She leans back onto me, and I play with her nipples and kiss her on her neck and shoulders. She raises up as Carlisle is teasing her entrance with his cock. Once he's entered her, she lets out a guttural moan. I place her hands on his chest and bend her forward. He slowly thrusts in and out of her. I grab the lube and place a generous amount on my fingers and down the crack of her ass. Carlisle has a look of utter pleasure on his face, and I see why they are so attracted to each other. They are a beautiful contrast to each other. His tanned skin and blond hair, with her pale skin and dark hair. I stroke my other hand down her spine until I reach her ass and spread her butt cheeks. I work one of my lubed fingers around her pucker hole, before slipping in my middle finger.

"Fuck,' Bella pants out. I slip in a second finger and begin to thrust and twist to stretch her. She moans as she meets my thrusts, while Carlisle lifts her up and down on his cock;

"More, Jazz, God, Jazz more!" she groans.

"Bella, tonight I will be your God, Jesus or whatever deity you want me to be, and I will give you however much more you need," I tell her. I then slap her on her perfectly round pale ass.

"I need you in me, now!" She pants. Carlisle then grips under her arms, and hooks his hands over her shoulders, he pulls her down to his chest. He then bends his knees and begins to jackhammer into her pussy. My already painfully hard cock twitches and gets harder at the sight.

"Hold her still," I tell Carlisle. He pulls her down flush against his chest and still his movement. I slap her again on her ass, before gripping one of her ass cheeks and spreading them apart. I position myself at her pucker hole and ease myself in. I pull out slightly before thrusting in again. Bella sucks in a sharp intake of air.

"FUCK ME!" She exclaims.

"Are you okay, love?" Carlisle asks her. She nods her head. Carlisle wraps his arm around her back and captures her mouth with his. I start my thrusts in a steady pattern, and Carlisle then begins to alternate my thrusts. I grip onto Bella's ass and pull her into my thrusts.

"So fucking full, so good," Bella panted.

"FUCK, BELLA! SO FUCKING TIGHT!" I groan. Carlisle is exclaiming a barrage of fucks

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…" with each thrust. Bella can no longer move, but she starts to tremble.

"That's it, love, cum with me. I start to speed up, so I can finish along with them

Bella screamed as she came, and I screamed out her name as I followed. Another three thrust, Carlisle followed behind us. I collapsed on Bella's back. I started applying butterfly kisses to her back.

"Jasper, I think she's fainted," Carlisle told me. I sat up and eased myself out before Carlisle rolled them over and pulled out of her as well, and indeed she had fainted. I began to panic.

"Will she be alright, Carlisle?" I asked as I was patting her face, trying to wake her. Carlisle felt her forehead, and then her neck.

"She's just overstimulated and a bit overheated. Get her a cool cloth she should be okay," He told me. I got up and went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. I discarded the condom and went back to Bella. Carlisle had grabbed his medical bag. He stopped at the bathroom and also discarded his condom as well. He came back and got smelling salts out. He broke it and placed it under Bella's nose as I sponged her forehead, neck and then down her torso. Bella flashed awake and gasped

"What happened, how long was I out?" she asked.

"Only a few minutes, love. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"I feel fan-fucking-tastic. A little sore and tired. I can't wait to do that again. And you, Mister…" She turned to me.

"…I will have to rip you a new one tomorrow for scaring the shit out of me. Now let's get some sleep," she said before turning toward Carlisle and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. I just looked at them with a quirked eyebrow. Bella then reached back for my hand and wrapped it around her waist. I spooned into her and laid my head on her pillow, and we were off to a blissful night's sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, Guys. Please check out my One shot for the Forbidden Fruit contest, titled "This can't be wrong, It feels too right." It has been nominated for the twifanfictionrecs Top 10 completed fic for May. Please vote at** **www . twifanfictionrecs . com. This may not be everyone's cup of tea, as it is a Bella/Charlie pairing. But they are not blood-related. Bella is his stepdaughter and the age of consent.**

 **BELLA'S POV**

* * *

When I woke up, and I was in bed, naked and alone. I was unsure of how I got here. The last thing I remember was sitting on the sofa in the sitting area, crying.

I thought I had truly made a mess of things, even more than they already were. I felt I was entirely selfish in wanting both Jasper and Carlisle as my partners and lovers. I lay there thinking about everything that happened since we got back to the hotel.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Do you know what you want to order, Jasper?"_

 _"Yes, I'll have the Tomahawk steak," Jasper told me. I knew this was his favorite cut of steak, but let's face it we're talking about three pounds of steak here. Jasper and I had only had this discussion once before; I couldn't see the value of purchasing this cut of meat, especially since half the weight of this steak was inedible. It is a 1 ½ pounds of bone, with a 1 ½ pounds of edible beef, for Christ's sake._ (AN: for those that don't know a Tomahawk steak is usually around $150 or more and is generally around 3lbs and _NOT_ three pound of meat. My Ex-husband and I used to have this same argument. His argument back was that he took the rest home and the bone was for the dog.) _Plus, I know Jasper only likes it because it was commonly known as a cowboy steak. "But it's a cowboy steak," Jasper would say in his deep voice and thick Texan drawl. Though, whenever he ordered this way overpriced cut of meat, I think he like the fact, that I would share the steak with him. At any rate, I didn't see the point of rehashing this argument again, especially since Carlisle was here. I wasn't that hungry anyway. Instead, I chose to gently try to discourage him from ordering that, by telling him I wasn't hungry, and I would order what Carlisle was having. Just the soup and sandwich. Frankly, I think I just had butterflies in my stomach over the whole situation._

 _Well, Jasper blew that way out of proportion, and his jealousy kicked in, and he stormed out. I rolled and then shut my eyes. I flinched at how hard the door slammed._

 _"Excuse me, Carlisle, why don't you just go ahead and order," I said as I ran off to the bathroom; not wanting Carlisle to see me cry. I know I should go after him, but I wanted to be calm, and I figured he would calm down if I just gave him a little space._

 _I tried to keep my sobbing as hushed as possible, not wanting to upset Carlisle, but there was a soft knock at the door._

 _"Isabella, love, are you alright?" His voice was so smooth and calming. A stark contrast from Jasper's husky, sometimes dominating growl._

 _"Yes, Carlisle, I'm fine, just give me a minute, and I'll be out," I tried in vain to hide the tremble in my voice._

 _"You are not okay, sweetheart. Won't you please, come out?" I took a deep breath, tried to splash some cold water on my face, to hide the puffiness and redness of my eyes. I steeled myself and walked out of the bathroom._

 _"My dear sweet Isabella, come, love, sit with me. We need to really talk about this. I wanted to talk with Jasper here, but since he's not, we'll have dinner and discuss this, okay?" He said placing a hand on my cheek and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips._

 _Carlisle called for room service. While we waited, we sat on the sofa and Carlisle wrapped me in a supportive hug._

 _"Isabella, I'm so sorry I ran out on you the way that I did. I should have stayed and fought for you. Please tell me he is not abusive to you. He seems to be so angry," Carlisle asked me with concern._

 _"He's usually not like this, Carlisle, he's never been anything but loving and kind to me," I assured him_

 _"So, then it is me," he said, then let out an audible sigh._

 _"I'm afraid so Carlisle. But I told him if he wasn't sure about this, then I was willing to let you go. Yes, I was miserable without you, but I do love him, Carlisle. SHIT, I don't know what to do. What hurt me more than anything, was the way I left things with you. Carlisle, will you ever forgive me?" I asked._

 _"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be forgiven for?" Carlisle told me._

 _"Carlisle, I feel like I used you, for my own selfish need. But then, I fell so helplessly in love with you and turned around and broke your heart. I'm ashamed of myself. I should have had more self-control. I—I…" I was cut off by Carlisle claiming my mouth with his, and I began to melt. Just like the first time he kissed me. Once again, I was falling under his spell. We deepened the kiss and had a pretty heavy make out session._

 _"What witchcraft is this you possess?" I asked him, forgetting what we were even talking about. "Is it just on me, or do you work your evil magic on all women?" Carlisle chuckled in amusement_

 _"Alas, my fair lady, it is you, who has cast a spell on me. And the spell is the oldest known in existence, but it does not possess evil qualities. It is a love spell, Milady," He said with a bright smile, holding my chin to look into his bright ocean blue eyes. We were brought out our mesmerizing gaze, by a knock on the door._

 _"Room service," Carlisle said._

 _"No, thank you," I said confused. Carlisle just chuckled and kissed me chastely on the lips, before he got up and walked to the door. The attendant rolled in a cart with our food. He pushed the cart toward the dining area. Carlisle tips the attendant, and he left. Carlisle then walked back over to me and held out his hand for me._

 _"Come, Milady," he said. We walked over to the small table, where he uncovered a creamy tomato and basil soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. He then grabbed a bottle of Gatorade for himself and a raspberry lemonade I bought at the grocery store for me._

 _We ate our meal in relative silence, but I kept watching the door, hoping Jasper would walk in any minute._

 _"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Carlisle finally broke the silence._

 _"Yes, Carlisle I am. What if this is just too much for him? What if he can't overcome the jealousy? It's only going to make us all miserable," I told him._

 _"Isabella, I believe this can work. I've traveled all over the world, and there are cultures where fathers and sons share a wife, even brothers. You hear of men that have many wives, like your therapist friend, all the time," Carlisle told me._

 _"I'm afraid of losing him, Carlisle. What it he left us and doesn't come back?" Carlisle chuckled. Why is he finding this funny?_

 _"Why is that so amusing?" I asked him._

 _"Well, one of the last things Jasper said to me before I left California, was that he was afraid of losing you. Isabella, I'm nearly 25 years older than you. I've had a very full life. I've had a very fulfilling marriage. I have a great family, and I can still have a substantial career if I so choose. If the three of us together is causing you and Jasper any undue stress, I will bow out, gracefully. I love the both of you enough to want to see you have what I've already achieved. I'll gladly stay here in Boston, and in a few weeks, I'll go back to work. I won't say as if nothing happened, because you have irrevocably changed my life," He told me._

 _"You would do that, Carlisle? You would give up your happiness for Jasper and me?" I asked him._

 _"Isabella, I love you enough to let you go if that would make you happy. I know I didn't fair too well before, but I can find closure this time, and go on with my life," This is why I fell in love with him; His compassion for others. We drew closer to one another, as he stroked my cheek. What started out as a chaste kiss, turned quickly into one of passion, and we moved to the sofa, where I was literally grinding in the man's lap. I could feel his cock getting hard as we pressed against one another. I then felt him pull away from me._

 _"GOD, Isabella, I want you so badly. But maybe we shouldn't. I would hate for Jasper to come in and find us in a compromising position, without him being here. Without knowing exactly where he stands currently. I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Why don't you try calling him and make sure he's okay? I'll give you some privacy," Carlisle got up and went into the bedroom. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jasper's number. His phone rang several times before going to voicemail._

 _"Jasper, sweetheart, I know you're upset; but please come back so we can talk about this. Let's at least try to work this out. I love you, baby, hope to see you soon," I left the message on his voicemail._

 _I went into the bedroom, and Carlisle was now in just a pair of sleep pants. I could tell he had lost several pounds, though still a good looking man, he was much too thin. The tattoo, standing out prominently on his now bare chest, and he looks sexier than sin, and I lose my train of thought. Even with his weight loss, his chest was still chiseled._

 _"Did you reach him?" Carlisle asks._

 _"Huh?" I'm still stuck-on-stupid, looking at this sexy ass man. My mind finally snaps back._

 _"Oh, no he didn't answer. It went to voicemail. I'm going downstairs to the bar and see if he will talk to me," I was finally able to get out of my stupid mouth. I need to get the fuck out of this room before I molest him. I turn to walk out when Carlisle calls out to me._

 _"Isabella, would you like me to come with you?" He asks_

 _"No, I think it would be best if I talk to him on my own first, see if he will come back up and talk to both of us," I tell him. I turn to leave again, and he walks quickly over to me and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest._

 _"No matter what happens, Isabella, remember, I love you very much, and I will do what makes you happy," he then kisses me on top of my head. I hurry out the door to go find Jasper._

 _When I get downstairs, there are a few customers, but I don't see Jasper. I walk up to the bar to speak with the bartender._

 _"Excuse me, but was there a guy in here, about 6'2 blonde hair, wearing cowboy boots, and cowboy hat?" I ask him._

 _"Yes, Ma'am but you just missed him. He left about 30 minutes ago," He told me._

 _"LEFT? You mean walking out the doors?" I asked him in a panic._

 _"Yes, ma'am I'm afraid so. He may have just went out to get some air. He was upset and had a few drinks," The bartender seemed hesitant to give me that information. I wonder how much he knew about what was going on. I stood there contemplating what I should do while nervously chewing on my bottom lip._

 _"Which door?" I asked the bartender as I pointed to the main entrance._

 _"Yes ma'am, he told me as he wiped down the bar._

 _I headed towards the door. I stepped out, and the air was cold. I didn't see Jasper, and I couldn't understand him being out here; he didn't take his jacket. I wrapped my arms around myself, to brace against the cold air and walked towards where our car was parked. It was still in the same place we parked it, and Jasper was not inside. I hurried back to the hotel. I went back to the bar_

 _"Are you sure he didn't come back in? It's kind of chilly outside, and he wasn't wearing a jacket," I told the bartender._

 _"I'm very sorry ma'am, but I haven't," I pull my phone out of my pocket and redial him. I think I hear a phone buzzing and I look around. I'm not sure, but I think I hear it from behind the bar. I look at the bartender, but he won't meet my eyes. It again goes to voicemail._

 _"Jasper please baby call me, back. I'm worried about you, I promise sweetheart, we can work this out. Please don't shut me out. I love you." I then decide to send him a text._

 _Jasper, please talk to me-Bella_

 _…-JW_

 _There's no response. I decide to go back upstairs._

 _When I get back to the hotel room, Carlisle is sitting on the sofa dozing. He looks so tired, I don't want to disturb him. But he needs to be in bed._

 _"Carlisle honey, let's get you to bed,"I tell him, as I stroke him softly on the cheek. He wakes up and looks at me sleepily._

 _"Did you find Jasper," He asks_

 _"No, and the bartender said he left about 30 minutes ago._

 _"Left?" Carlisle asks._

 _"Yep, that's just what I said. But where could he have gone, the car is still here. And he won't answer my calls or text. Though I'm pretty sure the bartender has his phone. So maybe he left it," I told Carlisle_

 _"Let me try Rosalie," Carlisle told me. He went to the room, and I followed him. He sat down on the bed and picked up his cell phone. The phone rang a few times before it was answered._

 _"Daddy, are you alright?" The female voice asked._

 _"I'm perfectly fine Kitten. Is your brother Jasper there by chance," He asked her, with the phone on speaker._

 _"What is there trouble in paradise already? You and that little harlot sex thing have tossed Jasper out now?" My mouth hangs open at her words._

 _"Look, Lady, Rosalie is it? You don't know me, and I don't know you. So why don't you just refrain from the name calling? I happened to love your father and your brother very much. And if you don't like it, well thank god it's not you I have to fuck. Now if you could please just tell us if you've seen Jasper or not," There's silence on the other end for a few seconds._

 _"I like you, Swan. At least you've got balls. Nobody talks to me like that," Carlisle smiles and winks at me._

 _"No, I'm sorry. I just got back, but I haven't seen him," I then hear her talking to the others in the background._

 _"Has Jasper been back since they left, or have you heard from him? Dad and Bella are on the phone," I then hear the phone change hands._

 _"Hi, Bella," I hear a tiny little voice say on the phone. It almost sounds like bells ringing. " I'm Mary-Alice, but everyone calls me Alice. I'm a fan of your book. Are you planning on writing another anytime soon? Maybe a sequel? I'd love to know what happened with Beatrice and her boss. Does she keep the job, and continue to bang her boss after work? Will they ever get married? Does he continue to be her Dom/Daddy?" Alice asks. I then hear Rosalie in the background._

 _"SHIT, that sounds hot, do you still have that book, Alice?" Then I hear Emmett._

 _"I have the audiobook in the car, maybe we can listen together and play out the scenes," I then hear his booming laugh. Then I hear Edward._

 _"EWW, can you two take that to your room, Emily nor I want to see you fondle each other,"_

 _"Stop it Em, not in front of the baby. Let me talk to Bella and Daddy," I then hear the phone exchange hands again._

 _"Sorry, about that Daddy. Have you tried calling him?" She asks._

 _"Yes, he sort of stormed out, it seems he's having an issue with jealousy. But now he's not answering his phone," Carlisle told her._

 _"That ass! Are you sure he's not your biological child? Both of you have an issue with running instead of staying and working out your problems," Rosalie said to Carlisle._

 _"I was not running! I enjoyed the travel, and I could continue to work as a doctor," Carlisle told his daughter._

 _"Yeah, yeah, Daddy, keep telling yourself that. Doctors without Borders was just a convenient way to run," Rosalie said.  
"Rose, I'm not going to argue this with you again. If you hear from your brother would you please tell him that Isabella and I are worried about him. If he could please come back and let's try to work this out. Also, please tell him, that if it's too much for him. I will bow out and come back home,"_

 _"So you can fall apart again?" Rosalie asks_

 _"Rosalie, If that will make him happy and come back to Bella, I promise I will walk away, I won't fall apart this time. I can find closure in knowing both of them are happy," Carlisle says to Rosalie while looking into my eyes and stroking my cheek._

 _"And how does Bella feel about that?" She askes_

 _"I love them both Rosalie, I don't want to give either of them up, but I can't lose Jasper. I will put away my selfishness to have them both if Jasper can't work through this," I told her_

 _"So this Polyandry was all your idea then?" She asked me._

 _"No not exactly, I was coming home to suggest this to Jasper, when he brought it up first," I decided I needed to tell Rosalie as much as she wanted to know. I needed her to be on our side._

 _"Can I have a second wife, Rosie?" I hear Emmett really close to the phone now. I then hear a loud smack and: "OW! Damn it Rose that hurt." Alice and Edward are laughing in the background. That house is a circus._

 _"I told ya, Em. You can't handle one wife, what the hell are you gonna do with two," Edward told him. When Alec and I find our third, I'll let you live vicariously through me," Edward said smugly._

 _"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS! I CAN'T HEAR BELLA AND DADDY!" Rosalie yells at them._

 _"Bella, I'll make him come to talk to you if I have to drag his sorry ass back to the hotel. If this was his idea too, he needs to be man enough to work it out with you guys," While she's talking, I try his phone again. Again it goes to voicemail._

 _"Thank you, Rosalie, and I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble," I told her._

 _"It's okay sweetie. We are going to be family one day. It comes with the territory. Will you at least come and let me meet you in person before you guys go back to California?" She asks._

 _"Of course, I'd love that," I tell her._

 _"Okay, Rose. I'm a little tired, I think I will try and get some rest while we wait for Jasper," Carlisle tells Rosalie._

 _"Good, you need it. Bella, please take care of him for me. He can be a stubborn ass at times too," She tells me._

 _"I will Rosalie, I promise," I smile at the phone._

 _"And Bella, my family, and friends call me Rose," I can hear the smile in Rose's voice._

 _"Okay, ROSE, and thanks," I tell her._

 _"Now put that crotchety old man to bed will ya, Bye Bella. Bye Daddy, and behave," she then hangs up the phone. I laugh at her last statement._

 _"She can't help it, she is always trying to mother me," Carlisle says._

 _"Well, you heard her. Let's get you in bed. I'm going to take a shower. You get some rest," I tell him._

 _"You sure you don't need help?" He asks wagging his eyebrows._

 _"Weren't you the one who said we should wait for Jasper?" I ask him with a quirk of the eyebrow._

 _"Yes, but I thought you may need help washing your back," He says as he brushes his hand down my back, all the way to my ass, and then he gives my ass a squeeze._

 _"HEY, didn't Rose tell you to behave?" I tell him as I slap him playfully on the chest._

 _"Can you blame a guy for trying?" He asks me. I give him a chaste kiss on the lips, before grabbing my toiletry bag and heading to the bathroom._

 _Once I'm done with my shower. I come out to find Carlisle sound asleep. I put on one of the fluffy velour robes, towel dry my hair and kiss him on the forehead, before going out to the sitting area._

 _I try his phone a few more times, but I don't leave a message. I start to cry. I feel like I have royally fucked up. Why didn't I go after him, when he stormed out. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I should have just let him order the damn $200 steak. SHIT!_

 **END FLASHBACK**

I try to get out of bed, and now I remember because I am sore as shit. Jasper did come home. He and Carlisle fucked my brains out last night. I run to the bathroom to pee. There is a note on the sink.

 _Carlisle and I decided you needed to rest after we wore you out last night. We have a surprise for you. We hope to be back before you awake, but if not, order breakfast, and we'll be back soon._

 _Love you, Darlin'_

 _Jasper and Carlisle_

Well, it better be a good surprise, because I'm pissed at him. He had me so worried. I decided to soak in the tub for a bit since I'm deliciously sore. We need to be able to do that again real soon. After I'm done in the tub, I get out and grab my phone. Fuck it's 1 in the afternoon. I decided to just eat some fruit, but then my stomach growls and I decide to call for room service. I order the cobb salad and Iced tea. I munch on fruit while I wait. About 10 minutes later my salad arrives. Right as I am about to sit down and eat my salad, Jazz and Carlisle walk in. They are laughing and talking. Jasper is carrying a bouquet of two dozen red roses. He comes and kneels in front of me.

"Darlin' I'm so sorry for making you worry last night. And I am a dumb ass for storming out of here and not talkin' to you two first. Will you please forgive me?" He says with puppy dog eyes. How can I not forgive a face like that?

"Of Course, Baby. And I'm sorry for making a big deal about the steak again," I tell him.

"Is that what that was about? The damn steak. Aw, Darlin'! Can't you just indulge me my one guilty pleasure? It's not like I have it all the time," He says with the cutest pout. I nibble on his pouty lip.

"Okay, if you promise to just sit and talk about it and not storm off like that again," I tell him.

"What are we talking about here?" Carlisle asked.

"She was really upset about me wantin' to order the $200 cowboy steak. She has this thing about me orderin' a cut of meat, that only half the weight is edible. I was upset…Well because I thought she didn't want to share with me. Instead, she wanted to order what you were havin'," Jasper added sheepishly.

"Oh, then she would really be upset about the $295 burger we had at lunch, huh?" Jasper then looked over his shoulder, but I saw Carlisle give him the wink.

"YOU WHAT?" I really hope they were kidding.

"Calm down, Love, I was only joking. We had the $70 burger instead," Jazz started laughing.

"He's jokin' Darlin'. But we did get you a surprise while we were out," Jazz told me.

"Other than the roses?" I asked confused.

"Oh, those are just from me," Carlisle then walked over and stood next to Jasper. They turned around and dropped their pants.

"We decided we needed matching tattoos to show off together," Jasper told me. I then looked down at those two succulently beautiful asses and saw the one on Jasper's ass said "ISABELLA'S BITCH #1," and Carlisle's said "ISABELLA'S BITCH #2.

"OH, MY GOD! Please tell me they are not real," they both laughed.

"No, love, they are removable, but Jasper wanted to get the real thing. I suggested we get the temporary one's first in case you didn't like it," Carlisle told me, as he looked back at me over his shoulder.

"HMM!" was all I said.


	16. AN

**I have a dilemma, folks. So I want to hear what you want. I'm torn between wrapping this story up here, Taking you to the future, and gently stepping you forward, from the point the story stops now, to that future; Or giving you some more details in the triad's life. Do you want more details? Do you want more from The Denali girls and Garrett, something from Peter and Charlotte? More of Pervy Edward?**

 **Maybe an Epilogue in three parts. One for each of them. Each taking you into a different Insight to what this life and relationships meant to them.**

 **My mind is all over the place with this story, so help me focus.**


End file.
